A World We All Live In
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: She was taken away from the only people who ever cared for her then thrown into hell as she fights to finish her mission she finds friends love and betrayl after all of this will she still go home after her debt is paid? COMPLETE
1. The Dream

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend, Johnathon, and laid my head on his chest. It was about 4:00 am and I was starting to get tired. I looked over to my friends, Heavenly and her boyfriend Austin. Heavenly was asleep in Austin's lap and he looked like he was about to fall asleep also. I heard my cat, Harley, jump onto the couch, do to the fact that he has a bell on his collar. Violet, my BIG hound dog, ran down the stairs sounding like a heard of elephants. I looked back to Heavenly to see if she was awake because of the noise. But as always she slept right through it. Violet curled up on the couch beside Harley, who hissed at the big black and tan dog. My eyes began to fell heavy and closed soon after.

* * *

_Everything was completely black. The only thing I could see was myself. I began to panic and looked everywhere. My eyes fell on a light way off in the distance. The light began to get bigger and bigger as I watched it. I closed my eyes from the harsh light as it got close. There was this strange sucking felling that made me lose my breath. I didn't open my eyes after the felling was gone; I just stood there with my hand blocking my eyes. _

"_**Open your eyes child" **__I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself on the streets of some city. People walked by me and acted like they didn't see me. I turned around just in time to see a man running right towards me. He ran right through me like I was a ghost._

_My first thought was 'Oh shit I died in my sleep!'_

"_**You have not died child" **__the same voice I heard before said to me. I quickly turned around to see a bright glowing creature floating a few feet away from me. _

"_Who and what are you?"__I asked slightly stunned. _

"_**My name is Alastar, but as for what I am that will be reviled in time," **__he flew down so he was infront of me. He seemed to have no eyes and was very short. Bright, glitter like stuff flowed from his small body, which was naked. __**"Listen closely child, you have a debt to pay my people. I'm sorry to say but this debt is not going to be easy to repay."**_

_I stared at Alastar confused, before stuttering "What debt, I don't remember anyone like you helping me."_

"_**That is a question for later discussion. Now you are going to be sent to this city we are in now. You are to help the young mute hero that you will meet. Your friends that are with you now will me brought here to. When your debt is paid you will all be allowed to go back home."**_

"_What they hell are you talking 'bout. You mean to say that you're taking me, Johnathon, Heavenly, and Austin away from our home to repay this debt that I don't even know 'bout. Excuse me, but that sounds like a bad deal"__I crossed my arms over my chest, irritated at this creature. I glared at him as he circled me. I turned to him as he stopped._

"_**Sorry but it is already done," **__he said as he began to fly off __**"Jennifer much pain and suffering awaits you in your mission. Please don't give into the evil that will haunt your dreams for years."**_

"_What how do you know my name?"_

* * *

Not long after, I felt like I was being shaken awake. My eyes began to open and they form of Johnathon came into view. I moaned rubbing my head and looked around the place we were at. Cow looking things were roaming around in a fence in area on the opposite side of the street. I blinked a few times before turning to Johnathon, who still had a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, with his green eyes filled with concern. I nodded and stood up. I looked around the area we were in. Many elf like people were walking on the streets infront of us. But Heavenly and Austin were nowhere to be found. I saw a small black thing and a much bigger black thing running towards me and Johnathon. As the black things got closer I recognized them as Harley and Violet. The small cat stopped infront of me and Violet skidded to a halt but slide past me on the wet grass. I tried to sniffle a laugh but it didn't work out to well when Johnathon burst out laughing.

Violet stared up at us like she was confused. Then she shocked us "Hey what's so funny?"

We stared mouth agape at the dog then in unison "What the… you can talk?!"

"Yes we can talk your language now that we are here" Harley spoke with a slight British accent. I turned to the small black cat and blinked.

"Ok," I began "anyways we need to looked for Heaven and Austin."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we walked to the street. We started out going right towards some market like place. I was looking around not really paying attention to what I was doing. Suddenly I ran into something hard and stumbled backwards landing on the hard ground.

A group of men with red armor stood infront of us. They carried guns and had holsters on their backs. Their metal looking belts seem only for holding ammo.

"Watch where you're goin" I hissed at the men, as Johnathon knelt down beside me and helped me up.

"Show us some identification" one ordered looking down at us.

"We have no identification" I stated truthfully.

"Fine, someone take the boy to the KG boot camp and the girl to the fortress and let Commander Erol decide what to do with her," he told his two comrades "I'll report them to Baron Praxis."

One of the other armored men walked over to me and raised his gun over his head. I heard Johnathon trying to break free from his captor. Harley and Violet took off running down the streets and disappeared. Suddenly the gun was slammed down hard on my head. I feel to the ground, landing on my side. I felt a warm sticky liquid run down my face and neck. The same man kicked me in the stomach. The last thing I heard was Johnathon hollering , then I fainted.


	2. Prison

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 2: Prison**

"That's really low Erol," I heard someone shout "taking a poor girl for your _experiments_."

Sitting up I rubbed my aching head with my eyes squeezed shut. A very old torn up jacket fell off my torso and landed in my lap. Looking around I saw the man that was shouting. He was tall, had dark brown hair, and seemed to be in his mid-thirties. His skin was covered in blood and scars.

Then he turned to me and was slightly shocked I was awake. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. We stared at each other till he broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned, sounding a lot like my uncle.

"Okay," I began looking around the small room "who are you?! And where am I?!"

"You are in the fortress girl. I'm Zan, and you are?"

"Jenny" I answered quietly, pulling my knees to my chin.

"Well Jenny I'm sorry for your predicament."

"Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault" I said lying back down. I rubbed the ring on my finger for awhile. Johnathon had given it to me on my birthday. I suddenly got very tired and soon fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to the bang of the cell door being opened. Before I even opened my eyes a KG was dragging me out of the cell. Stumbling behind the KG, I finally managed to stand. He dragged me over to a group of KG, who were standing infront of a large chair.

"Commander Erol, here's the girl you asked for" the KG said throwing me on the floor infront of the group. I glared up at them all. The commander, so it seemed, knelt down infront of me. He grabbed my chin so that I was looking him straight in the face. I couldn't help myself; I spat right in his face.

"You'll be sure to learn your manners, bitch" Erol growled picking me up by my throat, and then dropping me. A KG picked me up and threw me onto the large chair. Erol walked over with a needle and stabbed it in my arm.

The liquid inside the needle was dark purple with hints of black. As Erol injected the odd stuff into me, pain shot through my body. It felt like I was on fire as the substance ran through my blood. I thought I was going to die. But the pain stopped.

"Good," Erol began "the girl is tolerant to dark eco. You take her back to the cell until I've talked to Baron Praxis."

The KG nodded and dragged me back to the cell. Zan was standing in the corner as I was thrown in. Tears from the pain still ran down my cheeks. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder before kneeling infront of me.

"You're not alone, kid" he said, squeezing my shoulder slightly. After awhle I stopped crying and gave him a small smile before giving him a hug, just because I felt like I needed to hug somebody. I went over to the corner I slept in before and curled up. Zan laid down close by. I yawned and soon fell asleep.

* * *

It's been months since I was thrown in prison. The dark eco treatments were getting worse every week, but Zan helped me through it. He's a nice guy, unlike some of the other prisoners here. It was easy to talk to him. I told him all about Johnathon, Heavenly, and Austin. Talking about something normal helped me not go completely insane.

Zan told me a lot about his family. Both his parents had been killed when he was 16 and is little brother was 8. He told me a lot about his brother, Torn. Zan said Torn and some guy known as the Shadow started this resistance called The Underground. He had just joined The Underground when he was arrested and put in the DWP.

I was once again asleep when the cell door opened. I expected to be dragged out of the cell but instead Zan was the one taken. My eyes shot open and I ran to the cell door and looked out the small barred window. Zan was being strapped to the chair as Erol asked him questions. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it was pretty obvious that Zan didn't answer the questions because the machine was soon started up and Zan's screams filled the room. I looked away from the sight and slid down the wall onto my butt.

Zan was brought back in worse condition than I'd ever seen him. The first thing he did was fall to the ground, shaking horribly. I sat beside him and held his shoulders trying to get him to stop shaking. He soon stopped shaking and curled up in a bloody heap on the floor. He fell asleep seconds later from pure exhaustion. I lay down in my usual spot but didn't go to sleep.

Too many thoughts were running through my head. It was the same every night… or day; oh I don't know there's no window, anyways. Question after question would run through my head at this time. If Zan ever caught me doing this while he was awake he'd ask me what was up. Of course I'd just say nothing and he wouldn't push the matter, but still he knew something was on my mind other than being in prison. Outside I could hear some of the guards talking.

"That girl in there, she's the first kid to survive a month of the DWP…"

"Yeah and from her DNA test she's not from here…"

"But she looks human to me…"

"Maybe she's from a different planet…"

"Oh shut up you two idiots" That voice sent shivers up my spine. Erol stopped infront of mine and Zan's cell and quickly opened the door and pulled me out. This was unusual because he usually sent other guards to get me, but this time he took the liberty of getting me himself. Weird.

I was strapped to the chair but nothing happened. Usually someone was waiting at the computer for me to be strapped down and would turn the torture machine on as soon as everyone was out of the way. Something was going on here and I didn't like it.

"Now I want you to answer a few questions if you don't…" Erol trailed off to let my mind make stuff up. Me being just a thirteen year old girl this happened very quickly. But still I knew this little ploy and just glared at the commander.

"And why should I" 'Oh great come back idiot!' I thought to myself as I heard doors open on the other side of the large room.

"If you don't your little friend here is gonna get punished instead of you" Erol stepped out of infront of me. My eyes grew wide with fear very quickly. There was Austin chained up and being guarded by five KGs. Damnit if there's one thing Erol knows how to do is get people to talk.

"Now, what's your full name?" he questioned, standing over me.

"Jennifer Leigh Cooper" Erol grabbed my chin and made me look him in the face.

"Good, how old are you?" I had no clue why he was asking all these questions, probably trying to find out if I exist.

"13 and a half"

"Where do you live?"

"Seattle, Washington"

Erol hit me hard across the face then growled, "I want the truth!"

"I am telling the truth!" I snapped back. I heard Austin scream in pain from across the room and I soon shut my mouth. I always knew my big mouth would get me in serious shit one day.

"Now I got a question for you," Erol was about to give the signal for Austin to be hurt again but I quickly spoke "how'd you know he's my friend?"

Erol lowered his hand and put it back on my chin, while laughing, "He told us. He told us everything. About you, his girlfriend, the boy who gave you that ring. How you all got to Haven. Though that little part of his story was unreal. Now your probably wondering where the other two are? Well we have yet to capture Heavenly but your boyfriend is now in the KG. You probably remember when they captured you that he was taken to KG boot camp. Well now your precious Johnathon is one of our top guards. In fact Baron Praxis is seriously considering a promotion to general."

"No, he'd never work for you!"

"Ah on usual circumstances he wouldn't but seeing as his girl is in my hands he'll do just about anything," Erol let his hand slide down my throat and across my chest then stopped on my stomach "Now guards take the boy away. As for you my pet," he turned away from me to a guard down by the computer-thingy "turn it on."

As soon as the Dark Eco hit me I felt strange. Along with the pain from the eco it felt like something was piercing through my skin just above my butt. I looked down at my skin and saw that it was ghostly pale. My vision began to improve and I felt my K-9 teeth grow into fang. I looked at Erol. He had this evil grin on his face as he reached for his comm. After that I remember nothing.

* * *

**Me: I know its taken awhile but here it is. Ah well, hope ya'll like it. Till next time:) **


	3. Anthem Of Our Dying Day

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 3: Anthem Of Our Dying Day**

(One Year Later)

I was leaning against the wall of the cell I've shared with Zan for exactly 1 year and six months. The only way I know this is because I remembered the day I came to Haven was my birthday, know it's December 15, ten days till my second Christmas is prison. Oh joy!

I growled loudly and grimaced at the thought. Errol was still in charge here at the fortress, which was bad for the prisoners. I've figured out the system here in prison, why? Because it's not like there's anything else to do except twiddle your thumbs and wait for your next torture session, if you're in the DWP.

Anyways, the head honcho, which is Errol, takes orders from Baron Praxis. Then there's these special guards that have a minimum of 5 to a maximum of 10 prisoners they look after. There in charge of getting there prisoners' food, water, medical care if the prisoner is important, and they take orders from Errol. Mine and Zane's guard is a guy named Aaron Baxter.

From what I've heard from him he was drafted into the KG when he was 13. Now he's 18 and he still hates the KG, but theirs no other way to keep his brothers and sisters safe if he leaves now. I think if he could he'd kill Baron Praxis and everyone that is loyal to him. All I have to say to that is, 'You better save me a piece of 'em!' He's not that bad of a guy. Yeah he's a little harsh and if you don't listen to him your punished but it's not his place to say if the prisoners are guilty or innocent. Baron Praxis is the man in charge of that and his motto is; 'Guilty until proven innocent.' And since that's the case we're all in deep shit now, cause ain't no one gonna look for any evidence.

I pulled my knees up under my chin and crossed my arms over my knees. Glaring at the floor I heard the Dark Eco machine turn off and Zan stop screaming in pain. Zan and I are pretty tight for a nearly forty year old man and a fourteen year old girl. He made sure I stayed strong and as healthy as I can possibly be. Everyday he has me doing push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups for the pipes on the ceiling, ect. to get me stronger. I have a lot more muscle than I used to but am skinny as a bean pole. They don't actually feed us every day, no it's more like every 2 weeks cause that's the longest a person can go with out food or water.

Zan was thrown back in panting as usual. I helped him up and he immediately told me, once he could, to start doing some chin-ups. I took a step backwards and jumped up to grab the bar. Before I was to short to jump up and get it when I first started this and had to have Zan's help. But since I hit a growth spurt about oh five or six months ago I've grown about an inch every month.

I pulled myself up with ease reaching my chin over the bar. I did about fifty or so then switched my hand position so I could pull myself up backwards. Looking out the small barred window on the cell door I saw a group of guards and Errol bringing in an unconscious victim and walking towards our cell. The only thing I could tell on the boy they were bringing in was that he had bi-colored hair.

As always the guards weren't very gentle in putting the prisoner in the cell. He was literally thrown in and the boy landed on the floor just infront of me. He looked to be about my age and his hair was blonde with green rots. He was also already wearing the prisoner outfit; black tank and baggy black pants. I let go of the pipe and landed just infront of the guys head. When I kicked his shoulder lightly with my bare foot he moved slightly. I knelt down infront of him as he rolled over onto his back still out of it.

"Hey wake up," I said slapping his face a bit. He moaned lightly and moved his head away from my hand "come on ya need to wake up." I had my face right over his as his eyes winced.

He didn't say anything as he started to wake.

"Come on hun, get up" I urged pushing his shoulders off the ground. He sat up the rest of the way by himself and began rubbing his head. He looked over at Zan who had fallen asleep in his usual spot, then stood up looking infront of him. I guess he thought he was hearing things, so I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped around and stared at me, I stared beck. He had big sapphire orbs for eyes and the most childish looking face a teenager could have. I smiled a put out my hand.

"I'm Jenny, who are you?" he shook my hand but didn't say anything. Instead he used sign language to spell out his name, J-A-K.

"Well Jak welcome to hell, please enjoy your stay" what better way to lighten up a dark situation than with humor. He smiled for a minute then nodded his head over to Zan, as if to say who's that?

"Oh that's Zan, he'll take care of ya" Jak nodded in understanding and sat on in the corner opposite the one I slept in.

"No, come over here. We ain't gonna bite," I paused then decided to add more sarcasm "to hard." He smiled again and sat down beside me in my corner.

"So you must be a mute, right," he nodded "Well Jak its gonna be a long hard trip, here. I've been here for a year and a half. Zan over there has been here way longer than me but he's survived," I paused thinking "So how'd you end up here?"

He gave me a looked that said 'You won't believe if I could tell you.' I laughed a little.

"Same here," I thought about friends just then "have you lost any friends here in Haven," he nodded and held up three fingers "me too. I lost my friends Heavenly and Austin. Austin is here in the fortress somewhere. They use him to get answers out of me and vise-versa. And my once b… other friend, Johnathon was forced into the KG and is now a general. From what guards have told me, he's loyal to the baron know. I haven't seen anyone except Austin in awhile."

Jak yawned but stayed up like he didn't want to be rude which made me smile. Not many people in prison use manners.

"Get some sleep Jak, cause your gonna need it," he laid down right where he was "And Jak," he looked back up at me "don't let them break you." With that I laid down with my back pressed against his and feel into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next… whatever I was woken by Aaron and led out of the cell. He didn't put any cuff on me which meant that I wasn't going to be integrated for the billionth time, only held my arm. And we walked passed the chair which meant no eco treatments. No instead he led me out of the large room. I'd never seen anything but the large room the chair was in so I was looking around a lot. For one there was a window that showed the midnight sky. 

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked not really mad, just curious.

"You'll see" he answered, a smile barely visible. We started up a flight of stairs.

"Oh, keeping it a secret are we" I joked. I had a habit of using sarcasm a lot since about a month of being in prison. Really the only thing left of me was sarcasm and rage. Odd combo, no? You need a bit of humor to get through tough times, but also you can never lose the hatred for whomever put you in the situation. So my weird personality is justified. And weird is good anyways.

There was a large metal door at the top of the long flight of stairs. Aaron opened it and I was shocked to see the rooftop. Why was he bringing me up here?

"Wha…" I trailed off not being able to speak.

"Surprise," Aaron said with a smile letting me go and locking the door with a key card. I stared at the city below then looked back at Aaron. He stood right infront of me, inches apart, so I had to look up because Aaron's a good foot taller than me. Confusion was etched on my face. Since he was wearing normal clothes and not his KG uniform I could see his dark hair and hazel eyes. His hands reached out and grabbed my hips gently. I was still looking up at him but didn't move when he touched me.

"Jenny, I," his hands moved around so they were on my back "I think I've fallen in love with you" I didn't say anything just stared as his right hand moved south. I was about to pull back but his hand stopped at my lower back.

I thought about Johnathon and looked at the ring still on my finger. Then I glared at the ring. Johnathon had left me in prison, never once came to see how I was or try and break me out, he was with the enemy now.

I pulled out of Aaron's embrace and turned away from him to the railing. I felt his confused stare on my back. But when I pulled the ring off and held it up like I was going to throw it, I could tell he was smiling. I chunked the stupid ass ring as far as I could, which was pretty far. Aaron came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as the ring landed in the city street.

I turned around in Aaron grip and smirked up at him, "There's no harm in giving you a try." He smirked back before pressing his lips to mine. I was firm but gentle at the same time. Wrapping my arms around his neck I felt his tongue brush over my bottom lip. Parting my lips he slipped his tongue into my mouth. It rubbed against the top of my mouth before roaming and exploring. He bit my lip lightly, pulling on it as we parted. His smirk got bigger and I laid my head on his chest letting him pull me closer.

"I promise Jenny, if I find a way, I'll get you out of prison," he paused before continuing "I won't ever leave you there like General Black did."

"But what about Zan and Jak?" Ok so I'd just met Jak but oh well.

"If I can, but I'm focusing on getting you out right now" he said rubbing my back. I didn't really have any feelings for him other than friendship before, but right now I really need someone. Johnathon had abandoned me, Austin is a prisoner, and Heavenly is no where to be found. I need Aaron now more than he knew. As he looked down at me I let a tear I was trying to hold back slide down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, concerned.

"Sorry it's just how I've been since I turned 7," I turned away from Aaron and walked over to the railing and looked out at the city "I keep all my emotions and problems bottled up and then one day I just explode," he put his hands on my shoulders "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you've been through a lot for a teenager that most people can't imagine. Just let it all out," I turned to him again still crying "Come on." He led me to where the door was but went off the side and began to climb up onto the roof of it. Once up he bent over to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with him. He sat down cross-legged and motioned for me to sit in his lap, which I did.

"Uh, I feel like I've been abandoned and betrayed by Johnathon. It's like he doesn't even care anymore, that stupid son of a bitch!!! If I ever see his sorry ass he's gonna wish he hadn't run into me," my sadness had turned to anger very quickly "and Errol, oh he's gonna pay!!! That bastard, acting like the king of the world. And the fuckin' baron. Does he enjoy seeing people in pain!!! Once we get out of here, I'm getting my revenge on all of them."

"You better save me a piece" Aaron laughed and I giggled.

"Ya know, back home when this would happen I'd go out on the roof or go to the woods and climb a tree to get away from everyone. Most of the time I'd just sing until I got tired and fell asleep."

"Well sing something" said Aaron putting his head on my shoulder.

"Ok since you insisted," I paused thing of a song that would fit my emotions right know.

"_The stars will cry,  
the blackest tears tonight.  
And this is the moment that I live for,  
I can smell the ocean air."_

I got comfortable in Aaron's lap and lean back against him. He pulled my long brown hair off to one shoulder while kissing and nipping the other side of my neck and shoulder. He stopped at the place where my neck and shoulder connected and started sucking, probably going to leave a hickey.

_Anthem of our Dying Day." _

He stopped sucking and just rested his chin on my shoulder again. Even though I didn't know Aaron that much I was starting to get feeling for him just over the fact that he loved me.

From up here the city lights burn,  
Like a thousand miles of fire.  
And I'm here to sing this Anthem

Those were my exact thought of Johnathon since I gave up on him coming to rescue me. Errol constantly used Johnathon's loyalty to piss me off, saying that he was over me and was gonna let me rot in prison. And then comes along Aaron who happens to have a thing for me, how could I resist. Still I wouldn't let him in completely till I'm sure he won't betray me like Johnathon.

From up here these city lights burn,  
Like a thousand miles of fire.  
And I'm here to sing this Anthem  
of our Dying Day.

From up here these city lights burn,  
Like a thousand miles of fire.  
And I'm here to sing this Anthem  
of our Dying Day.

From up here these city lights burn,  
Like a thousand miles of fire.  
And I'm here to sing this Anthem  
of our Dying Day...  
Our dying day...  
Of our dying..."

* * *

**Me: Tada!!! Johnathon's a traitor, Jak come's into the picture, Zan is a coach, Errol's a bastard, Heavenly is still missing, and Aaron has a thing for Jenny. LOL! The song was "Anthem of Our Dying Day by: Story of the Year" it's awesome!!! **


	4. We'll Carry On

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 4: We'll Carry On**

April 27, Heavenly's birthday. I've wondered everyday where she is, of course I never get an answer. I just hope she isn't in prison also. But at least Austin and Heavenly aren't in the DWP. I've started having strong feeling for Aaron now. We've gotta a lot closer emotionally. Some nights he'll sneak me out of my cell and take me to the rooftop like he did the first time in December. We've though of ways to get me, Zan, and Jak out of prison but nothing of any use as come up.

Now, I'm being dragged back to my cell after dark eco treatments. My head hurts, my body stings from the eco, and I feel like if I had anything in my stomach, it would be gone in a few seconds. My prison clothes have been torn up a ton and they don't give you any new ones. Yup, I've been wearing the same thing for nearly 3 years. Well the tank has been ripped all the way around my stomach and the pants have been torn to my knees.

Jak's been talking some, it's like he's just learning how too. But still the guards integrate Zan and me to get info on him. I've found out that he's nearly 2 years older than me. His friends that are missing are a girl my age named Kiera and an ottsel, whatever that is, named Daxter. From what Jak has been able to tell me they were working on some sort of precursor technology and it brought them to Haven. Even though he can talk some what now he doesn't very often, he just stays quiet.

After being thrown into my cell I sat by Jak with my knees under my chin. Zan was asleep he'd been sleeping a lot lately, which scared me. He never sleep this much before, maybe he's just getting old…

"Hey Jak?"

He turned his head to me and stared not saying anything.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

He looked away thinking, and then looked back at me. He shrugged.

"Well ain't you helpful" I laughed standing up and grabbing the pipe to do my daily chin-ups. I did a few but stopped when I heard Zan cough in the corner. Dropping down I knelt beside him his back to me. His skin was going pale. When I reached out to touch his shoulders, he turned around quickly. He grabbed my throat and stood pushing me up against the wall. His eyes were now completely black and his nails were claws. Horns stuck straight up off his head and his ears were black and furry. He grinned showing his fangs bringing a claw up from his other hand and running it across my cheek.

Then someone dove across the cell knocking me out of Zan's grasp and forcing the man to the wall. I looked up from my place on the floor. It was Jak but he had changed too. Same claws, same fangs, but his ears weren't furry and his horns were long and curled back.

Blood was running down my cheek but I barely noticed as Jak held up his clawed hand to rip Zan to shreds. I jumped up and grabbed his arm to stop him. I felt something poking through the skin just above my rear end. Then the same feeling but of something coming out of my head and shooting to the side. My vision improved a great deal as I held Jak back.

A long black and purple tail with an arrow on the end whipped around my torso and stabbed Jak in the shoulder. He growled in pain, letting go of Zan and turning his attention to me. I had no control of my actions as I leapt at him knocking Jak to the ground. But he got his knees under my stomach and kicked me off over his head and into Zan.

"**Nice try bitch!"** he growled, but it wasn't Jak's voice. Zan got me from behind scratching his claws down my back. Still I had no control over myself as I spun around slapping my sharp claws across his face. Zan's arm shot out scratching my side and tearing more of my tank.

The cell door opened and KG ran into the room as my claws pierced through Zan's stomach. I felt I sharp needle hit my neck and soon got very sleepy. As I collapsed to the floor I saw Zan turning back to normal and Jak hitting the ground still the same.

* * *

_I sat up looking around. I was in a room that was half dark blue and silver then half dark purple and black. Odd, no? I felt silky material under my hand and looked to see I was sitting on a large round bed with a blue and white silk blanket and matching pillows. There was another bed similar to mine on the opposite side of the room but it was purple and white. _

"_**Finally you've decided to come join me" **__a voice said behind me. I turned to see a creature that was black and purple. She had a long tail the was wrapped around her leg, her skin was pale, her eyes were completely black, fangs stuck out of the corners of her lips, and horns stuck out of her head shot to the side. Plus she was naked._

"_Who are you?" I questioned, noticing I wasn't wearing any clothes either. Great. _

"_**Me? I'm you," **__she paused seeing the confused look on my face __**"Well sort of. See this is what Baron Praxis wanted a dark warrior, which is what I am. I was created nearly two years ago when you first transformed. When you're scared or angry it makes it easier for me to take over. Since you didn't know I was here till know because you past out the first time you transformed you haven't been able to block me."**_

_I was still confused but got over it, "Where are we?"_

"_**You don't recognize your own mind" **__she laughed, walking over to what was her side of the room… or my mind. _

"_**By the way, you can call me Kala"**__ she plopped down on her bed and stretched out a lot like a cat would. I remembered that name; it was the name of one of my cousins. She was such a bitch to everyone but me, especially her twin sister Kate. Guess that'd fit for my dark side. _

"_Ok one more question" _

"_**What?" **__Kala growled turning to me on her bed. _

"_Why don't we have clothes on?" Odd question but I was curious. _

"_**Because you haven't gave us any clothes in your mind. Just think about wearing something and it'll pop up on both of us" **__Kala rolled onto her back messing with her tail. _

_I closed my eyes and though of me wearing something. Seconds later I opened my eyes to see I was wearing some sort of cross between a robe and a tunic. Mine was the same colors as my side and same with Kala. It went down to our knees and the sleeves were long and flared out. _

"_**Not bad"**__ Kala said still laying on her bed. _

"_So how'd you get the name Kala?" _

"_**And I thought you was gonna stop asking questions," **__she sighed motioning for me to come to her side of the room and sit on her bed which I did __**"Although I was 'born' two years ago I have full access to your memories. And now that you no I'm here we can talk in your head."**_

"_We'll at least I'll never be lonely again" _

"_**Please hun you are far from lonely. You got that hottie Aaron and that old guy Zan looking out for ya, not to mention Jak, but he isn't much company" **_

"_For some reason I'd think you'd hate me…" I thought out loud._

"_**Why should I, were the same person. We share memory, emotions, and feelings. Basically if you hate me I hate you. You like me and I like you. Ya see how it works now?"**_

"_Yeah I think" Wow that's a lot of information to take in. Kala laughed lightly looking around for something. She reached over to a black table by her bed and grabbed a finger nail file and began to work on her nails. _

"_**Oh and don't try to boss me around like some servant. It won't turn out well for you" **__commented Kala pointing a claw at me._

_"Don't worry 'bout that. You're my friend and friends don't treat each other like that" I reached over and gave her a hug. She hugged me back kind of awkwardly though. I got up and went back over to my side and fell onto my bed. I fell asleep soon after get under the covers. _

* * *

I woke up later being shaken by Jak. His face was frantic and sad at the same time. I sat up feeling the bandages around my torso. I looked around I was in the cell but only Jak was there, but Zan wasn't. Immediately I stood, knowing something was wrong. I looked at Jak who shrugged which meant he didn't know where Zan was. Looking out the cell I saw Errol walking in. 

"Hey bastard, where's Zan?!" I shouted to him. He laughed like a maniac. Wait he is a maniac, ah well.

"Your dear Zan as been terminated" Errol said grinning. My eyes grew wide and I was soon very angry. I could feel Kala trying to push to the surface but I stopped her.

"What did you do to him!"

"Oh, dear it's not what I done it's what _you_ did" he walked away laughing, leaving me confused.

"**_You don't remember do you?" _**I heard Kala's voice in my head.

"_Somewhat, why what'd I do?" _

"_**No it's not you, it's us. We stabbed Zan in the stomach, I'm pretty sure he didn't make it…"**_

"_Wha… why would we do that?!"_

"_**We were protecting ourselves from his dark side"**_

I fell back against the wall shocked, angry, and sad. Zan had only helped me and I turn around and kill him. Jak put a hand on my shoulder and sat beside me. I was trying to hold back tears but failing. Jak pulled be into a hug and put my head on his shoulder.

"It's alright," he whispered in my ear, rubbing my back "it isn't your fault."

"But it is" I snapped, but not moving.

"No it isn't! You were protecting yourself from him!" he insisted.

"That's what Kala told me…" I murmured quietly, starting to calm down a bit.

Jak pulled back and gave a look that said 'who?'

"My dark half, she named herself Kala after my cousin" I explained, as the cell opened and KG came in. They pulled me away from Jak and dragged me out into the main area. Errol was standing there smirking.

He frowned before speaking, "Your friend Austin has escaped with the help of The Underground," he hissed "now we know Zan used to be an Underground member. Mined telling us what he's told you?" once again he was smirking.

I kept my mouth shut tight. I wasn't going to betray Zan, I owed him that much.

"Not going to speak," he began "fine, have it your way?"

Errol pointed his gun at me and pulled the trigger. It was like I was touching a power line with my bare hands. I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Going to tell us now?"

I glared up at the commander before speaking, "Take a look at me, cause I could not care less. Do or Die you'll never make me. Go and try you'll never break me. I don't care!!!" more shocking.

"You little bitch, tell us what he's told you!"

"Nope"

He hit me across the face which was nothing compared to dark eco or the shocking but it still hurt.

"Take her away" he growled, before turning and walking away.

* * *

The cell door opened again and I thought it was going to be Errol, but it was just Aaron. He sat down beside me and put an arm around my waist as I leaned on him. 

"Zan told me, before he died, to tell you two to hold on for him and survive this place," he began, looking at me then Jak "and there's something else. I've been discharges from the KG. They're gonna be looking for me soon, I've got to leave the fortress," he looked down then turned to me again "I can't take you two with because they'll know who let you out and come after us. But, I promise I'll find a way to break you out." With that said he looked at me to see if I believed him.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close. I looked at him and smiled which was enough to tell him to leave with out me and Jak. He kissed me quickly before getting up and starting to leave.

"I promise Jenny, I won't leave you here" then he left and I was left to wonder if I'd ever see him again.

* * *

**Me: (crying) NOOO!!! Zan died!!! (more crying). Anyways the thing-uh-ma-bobber messed up on the last chapter and some of the song where erased. Well till next time:)**


	5. Jail Break

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 5: Jail Break**

(3 ½ year mark)

"_**Hey wake up!"**_ Kala shouted in my head. She'd been doing this ever since we started talking.

"_I'm up," _I thought sitting up from lying on the cold floor _"do you have to do that every morning."_

"_**Zan wanted you nice and fit so get to work" **_she just HAD to use that one again. Sighing I started doing push-ups. Once again it was 10 days till Christmas. Three and a half years I've been in this hell hole. Jak was still asleep so once I was done with my push-ups, I went and shook him awake.

Jak had started talking more but it still wasn't a lot. Aaron had broken into the prison about 6 months ago and attempted to rescue us but it failed. Luckily he got away and now I know for sure he won't leave me here.

Guards came and got Jak out of the cell. Once the cell was closed again I stood and looked out the small hole. Baron Praxis was here today, oh what an honor!!! He and Errol were standing by the chair as Jak was put on it.

I turned away from the door as the machine started up and Jak started hollering in pain. It went on for about 10 minutes before stopping. The female computer voice sound giving an update.

"Humph. Nothing, I was informed that this one would be different" I heard the baron growl.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I'm afraid the Dark Warrior Program has failed" Errol said.

"You and that girl should at least be dead with all that eco I've pumped into you" yelled Praxis.

"What now? The metalheads are pressing there attacks. Without a new weapon my men can not hold them off forever"

"I will not be the one who lost this city to those vile creatures! More forward with the finale plan and finish of this 'thing' tonight" I heard the baron's heavy footsteps starting to walk away from the chair and looked back out the cell. Errol whispered something to Jak that I couldn't here then followed Praxis out of the room.

Then suddenly a new voice filled the air, "Ding, ding, third floor. Body chains, roach food, torture devises" a small two feet tall orange rat, Harley, and Violet were on a floating platform rising from the pits bellow where the chair was. The rat jumped onto Jak's chest, while the dog and cat landed on the floor.

"Hey buddy seen any hero's around here? Whoa, what'd they do to you," the rat looked Jak up and down while Jak picked his head off the chair a bit "Jak it's me… Daxter," so this was Daxter the ottsel "well that's a fine hello. I've been crawling around this place, risking my tail, literally, to save you. I've been looking for you for to years, please say something just this once."

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" Jak shouted getting angry.

"SHHH!!! First we gotta get ya outta here. Just let me figure out how to open the security locks on your chair…"

Jak then transformed breaking the locks and throwing the ottsel on the floor.

"Or uh, you could do it, Um, Jak it… it's me your ole' pal Daxter remember" Jak held his arm up like he was about to slice Daxter in two.

"Jak no!" I shouted getting the dark creatures attention. He turned to me and slowly started to turn back to normal.

"Daxter, Jenny" he held his head stumbling backwards a little.

"So you're Jenny? Well your lover boy is waiting outside for ya," Daxter said "come on tall dark and gruesome, were getting out of here. I brought you two some new threats, put them on."

"Hi Jenny!" Violet greeted running over to my cell door only to hit it. I laughed lightly.

"Hello Miss Jennifer" Harley said walking up behind the hound.

"Hi guys," I waved to them sarcastically "now are ya'll just gonna stand there or get me out of this cell.

"Patients toots," Daxter said walking up with a key card and pressing it to the scanner on the door "go change."

I ran out of the cell to see Jak in a blue long-sleeved shirt with tan khakis, combat boots, and a gun holster. I pick up the clothes Daxter had brought me. Basically it was a black leather like tube top with black pants of the same material, combat boots, and a bunch of holsters and straps. Once dressed we all began to head out of the room. Daxter lead us to a bunch of stacked boxes that lead to an air vent. We climbed up the boxes and into the large air vent. We took a right which led to a storage area. Once we jumped into the room a voice came over the speakers…

"Prison break in progress. Alert, alert"

"Damnit" I cursed looking for a way out and found another place a lot like the air vent. I ran over and began to climb up the many boxes with everyone behind me. The next room was filled with lifts and such. We used three of the moving lifts to get up to another level. There was a KG there with his back turned to us. I motioned for everyone to stay quiet. Tip-toeing across the floor, I got right behind the guard. In one quick movement my hands were around his throat with my nails digging into his skin.

"_**Allow me"**_ Kala said and she took over my hands letting her claws come out a rip through the guard's neck.

We kept moving keeping quiet as we entered another area where two guards were. Kala still had control of my hands so killing them was easy. There was a large thin area that looked like it could be broken. I lumped on it and it fell in, breaking when it hit the floor. There was a slide like thing bellow it so I started sliding down with Jak and the animals following close behind. We land in a room filled with water.

Jak and I landed on crates that were in the water while the animals fell into the water. Looking around I saw a door that was open. You could see the night sky from it. I pointed to it and we all started climbing more crates and boxes till we were out the door. Jumping out of the fortress we all land on our feet except for Daxter who landed on his back.

While Kala lost control of my hands Jak picked the orange ottsel up and put him on his shoulder that had armor. I looked around for where Aaron could be. Then I felt something touch my back and jumped around to see the ex-KG standing behind me smirking.

"Shit, did you have to scare me," then I threw my arms around him "It's so good to see you again."

"I told you I'd get you out of there" he laughed hugging me close.

"Come on ya two lovebirds we need to go to The Underground" Daxter said as Jak and him walked off. Violet stayed by my side the whole time but Harley decided to jump up on my shoulder. He laid around the back of my neck with his front paws hanging over my right shoulder and the others over the left.

"Does The Underground got a shower?" I know odd question but I needed a bath!!!

"Yeah if Torn lets ya join and after he gives ya a safe house to stay at you can take a shower there" Aaron said smiling down at me holding back a laugh.

"What? I haven't had a good bath in 3 ½ years" Yeah the guards poured cold water over us but that ain't no bath.

"Well your gonna be shocked when you look in the mirror" Aaron said.

"And what is that suppose to mean" I joked putting a hand on my hip.

"Nothing just that you've changed a lot since you were first put in prison," he said putting an arm around my waist "besides you're looking good."

I laughed as we walked to where ever this Underground was. It wasn't long before Aaron got what looked like some sort of vehicle. It only had two seats but we managed to all squeeze in. Aaron was driving, I was sitting by him in the middle of the two seats with Violet, Harley was still around my neck, and Jak was sitting in the other seat with Daxter on his shoulder. I was about to ask what this thing was but Jak did that for me.

"What is this thing?"

"A zoomer, Jakkie-boy" Daxter said, leaning against Jak's head. I just had to laugh at what Daxter called him and got a smack over the head for it. I gave Jak an innocent look before laughing again. I leaned over and put my head on Aaron's shoulder. It was so cold out; I can't believe they got me a tube top and pants that have a lot of places where skin shows. Aaron was just so warm I had to snuggle up next to him. He looked at me smiling before…

"Hey, Aaron drive," Daxter shouted "you can make-out with your girl once we get to the Hideout."

Aaron glared at the rodent before turning his attention back to the road. I laughed quietly, scooting closer to Aaron's warm body. By the time we got to what looked like The Underground, which was in a dead end alley, I was shivering from the cold. We all climbed out of the zoomer and Aaron lead us into the Hideout.

"Hey Short-e," I called to Daxter, who glared at me "are you the one who got these clothes," he nodded smiling "It's the middle of the fuckin' winter. What the hell were you thinking, I'm freezing!"

Everyone stopped talking once we were in the Hideout. A tall dark brown haired man with dreadlocks and an old KG uniform stood at a table looking over maps. He looked up and glared at everybody. His face had the KG tattoos so I figured he used to be in it.

"Hi Torn" Violet called to the man. So this was Torn, oh joy!!!

"Violet, Harley I want you two to take this package to the Power Station," he told them, holding a brown package low enough so Violet could get it in her mouth. Harley jumped off my shoulder and landed beside Violet.

"See you later, Miss Jennifer, good luck" with that said the two animals left. I looked up to see Torn shaking his head like he'd had to deal with those two the whole time I was in prison.

"Now, you two want to join," me and Jak both nodded "ya know picking the wrong side could be… unhealthy."

"Uh, excuse me, but I've seen the other side and it ain't purdy" Yup typical Texan language.

"We want to see the Shadow" Jak spoke up. What who's the Shadow, did I miss something?

Torn laughed lightly before speaking, "Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pets go join the circus. Unless you got the fur for a really tough task? Steal the baron's banner from the top of the ruined tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk."

Ok I haven't known this guy for more than two minutes and I hate him. Oh well, it's better than in prison. Me and Jak Left to go get the baron's banner. Once out the door, Aaron came and handed me something. It looked like a mini TV.

"Here, take this it's a comm. unit, there's a map of Haven programmed into it. My number, Harley and Violet's number, and anyone else who might be contacting you is already programmed into it. Good luck" he gave me a quick kiss before heading back inside.

Jak and I continued on our way. I was messing with the comm. and found the map. There was a lot of different colored dots all around the city. One dot was dark blue which I found out was me. The there was a black one and a yellow one in a different sector in a place labeled 'Power Station.' The black one must have been Harley and Violet, but as for the yellow one I had no clue. Then there was a brown and red one which must be Torn and Aaron.

Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder to mine and looked to see what I was doing.

"Hey Jenny, try that thing out and call Violet and Harley" he said. I pushed a few more buttons and found the phone book. Violet and Harley was at the very bottom of the list. Once I pushed the button to make it call the thing shot out of my hand and floated infront of me. Not long after Harley's face showed up on the screen.

"Hello, Miss Jennifer, is something wrong?" great the first thing he does is assume something bad has happened.

"Naw, Harley. Aaron gave me a comm. so we was just testing it out. How's things goin' over at the Power Station?" I questioned laughing. I saw some old man running back and forth between many computers and such in the background behind Harley. That must have been the yellow dot.

"Everything is good, we have just finished and are about to head back to the Hideout" Harley said looking back at Violet who was shouting 'Hi Jenny!' in the background.

"'Kay we'll see ya there, and hi Violet" I waved to the screen. Harley rolled his eyes.

"See you then, Miss Jennifer" then Harley hung up and the comm. went into my waist pouch. I rolled my eyes pulling it out again and getting back on the map. We were almost to the place that was labeled 'Dead Town.' No one told us where the ruined tower was so I guessed it would be in Dead Town. I told Jak as Daxter got off my shoulder and back on the blonde wonder.

"Yeah the ruined tower is in Dead Town" Daxter said, leaning against Jak's head. Yea, I was right!!! We went into the alley that led to Dead Town. The air lock began to open as we got closer. Great, my first mission, oh joy!!!

* * *

**Me: That looks like a good place to stop. If any of ya'll want to see a picture of Harley or Violet I'll e-mail it to ya! Till next time:)**


	6. Smile Like You Mean It

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 6: Smile Like You Mean It**

If had to describe Dead Town in one word it would be this: UGLY. Old skeletons, rats, urine form some sort of creature, dead frog like things everywhere, acidic water, yup this place was ugly. When me, Jak, and Daxter first walked in I nearly thrown up. The reason I didn't is because there's nothing in my stomach but air.

Now we're at the base of the ruined tower, trying to find a way up. The whole thing looked like it was about to collapse at any second. There was a thin bridge that lead to it and we started across it. Suddenly it started to crumble from the opposite side. Jak was infront of me with Dax on his shoulder and jumped across before the bridge fell out from under him. I was a little farther back and dove across. Rolling over my shoulders and nearly hitting the wall.

There were platforms all the way around this thing that we could use to get to the top. Jak jumped up on the first platform and I followed behind him, pulling myself up onto it. I'm really glad Zan made me do all them chin-ups, three years ago I would have never been able to get up this thing.

We had to move fast, on some platforms they would break off if we stayed on them to long. There were also many poles sticking out of the building we used to swing to either another pole or a platform. It didn't take to long to reach the top where the banner was. Jak and I walked out on the ledge it was on. Jak pulled it out of the cement then hit it on the ground in victory, only to have to ledge crumble beneath us.

Daxter fell off Jak's shoulder as we fell. Jak then me landed on something that sent us flying through the air towards a wire. We both landed on it and slide down to an area that wasn't covered in acidic water, where Torn was standing. Daxter however landed on the wire right between the legs and was shot over to the area me, Jak, and Torn was on only to land face first.

We all turned to see the ruined tower collapse into a mound of ruble. Torn had a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are in" he left after saying that taking the banner with him. Me and Jak smirked as we left Dead Town.

"That wasn't to hard" I laughed lightly, kicking a dead creature we'd killed on our way to the tower out of the way. Jak was frowning as we went through the airlock. I looked at him and he caught my stare.

"What?" he questioned irritated.

"Smile," He gave me a small smile that was fake then went back to frowning "smile like you mean it."

"Why should I?" why did Jak have to become such a tight ass in prison.

"Because I said so now smile" I poked him in the side and watched his face trying to hold back a smile. It was rather funny looking at his face, you'd no the look if you've ever had a frowning contest.

"Oh your ticklish" I laughed, reaching over and tickling his side. He burst out laughing not long after and pushed me lightly.

"Ya got me to smile now stop it" he laughed. Daxter was laughing his ass off on Jak's shoulder and reached around to give me a high-five. I pulled out my comm. to see where Aaron was. His red dot showed up somewhere near the Underground. I found his number in the phone book and called him. Once again the little thing flew out of my hand and floated infront of my face.

"Yeah Jenny" his face showed up on the screen.

"Hey Aaron, where in" I told him trying to watch the comm. and where I'm walking.

"Great, go see Torn again at the Hideout, he'll assign you two a safe house"

"'Kay I'll come find ya when we got a safe house. See ya later"

"Bye" he hung up and the comm. went to get in my pouch but I grabbed in a switched to the map again. Violet and Harley were at Hideout with Torn. But there was another dot there it was dark purple. Ok well we'll find out who that is once we get to the Hideout.

It didn't take long to get there, because this time we knew where we were going. I'd just started getting used to the cold when we walked into the warm Hideout. Torn was standing at his table looking over some stuff. Violet was sitting on the floor beside him. When I was looking at Violet I noticed a pouch much like mine strapped around her stomach. Harley was sitting on the table infront of Torn talking to the man about tactics and strategies. Torn looked up from the papers when he noticed us standing there.

"Your in safe house #3, that's where Aaron is, you're roomed with him and these two also" Torn said nodding to Violet and Harley. Wow, it's like this guy could read our minds.

There wasn't anyone here other than Torn and the two animals and on my comm. it still showed the purple dot. But when Violet walked over to us everything was explained.

"Jak reach into my pouch there's a comm. unit in there for you," Jak did as the dog told him and pulled out a comm. exactly like mine, then Violet turned to me "Vin sent his number to your comm. already. We got a few things to deliver to other safe houses we'll see you when we're done."

"'Kay see ya later Violet," I pet her on the head and scratched her behind the ear "bye Harley" I walked over to the table and scratched Harley under his chin. It was funny cause it looked like he'd melted. Jak, Daxter, and I left to find the safe house. It was purdy easy, seeing as that's where Aaron was. Once at the safe house we just walked in. There were 3 men and 5 women sitting in what was the living room. I noticed Aaron right way with his back to me sitting on one of the couches. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He jumped a little then relaxed kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey Jenny, hey Jak" he greeted scouting over to make room on the couch. Two of the women were sitting with him and they scouted over so I could sit in between Aaron and a brown haired lady.

"So this is Jenny and Jak," a dirty blonde haired man said, who was sitting in an armchair "well nice to meet you two, I'm Frankie." His eyes were nearly white even what was suppose to be black, which meant he was blind. Still he was looking right in my direction. Jak was standing behind the couch. Daxter jumped off the blonde's shoulder onto mine and looked around.

"Hi ya two, I'm Frida and this is my girlfriend, Celeste," she said nodding to the blonde girl beside her.

"Hi!" Celeste said with a perky attitude.

The other man in the room who was sitting on a couch with a black haired woman and a girl my age with black hair and white bangs spoke up, "Hi you two, I'm Tommie this is my wife," he nodded to the black haired woman "Gina. And my daughter," he nodded to the girl "Jessica. Nice to meet ya."

"Finally," Jessica said looking at me "someone my age I can hung out with!"

A beeping noise sounded through the room and Frida pulled her comm. out of her pocket and pushed a few buttons.

"Well, Torn just sent me a message. Tomorrow he wants me and 'Leste to train you two," she looked at me then Jak "I do hand-to-hand, Celeste is specialized in guns. But you aren't getting a gun you got to find your own. So ya'll should get some sleep."

"Come on" Aaron said standing up and walking towards the hall by the small kitchen. Jak, Daxter, and I followed him. There were two doors on each side of the hall plus another at the end. Aaron went to the second room on the right and opened the door. There were two sets of bunks in it, one on each side. The two bottom bunks looked like they were used while the two tops just had a small mattress on them. Some blankets and pillows were stacked on a shelf.

"This is our room," Aaron said then continued "and the door at the end of the hall is the bathroom. If you want a shower you better take on now."

"I got dibs on the shower" I shouted before Daxter could say anything. He glared at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. I left the room and went to the bathroom. It was small, nothing special, bathroom. There was a tub/shower, a sink, and a toilet. There was a mirror over the sink that I noticed and turned to it.

Aaron was right I had changed a lot. Shoulder length, light brown hair was now lower-back length dark hair. I looked closely at my eyes. They weren't the normal green but a dark forest green with purple lines going through them. The next thing I noticed was my curves. I'd always had big hips and shoulder, but with all the muscle I'd gotten I had nice long curves. I stared at myself for a long time before looking away still mouth agape to turn on the shower. Not only was there the long term changes I was covered in dirt and dried blood. Not a nice way to look.

Once the shower was on I looked in the cabinet for a towel. I sat the towel on the toilet and began to strip. The strapless 32-A bra I'd been wearing since I got to Haven had been squeezing my chest for far to long. I nearly sighed when I got the thing off. Once naked I stepped into the shower.

All the dirt and blood ran off my body as I stood in the stream of water. There was a bar of soap on the side of the tub. I grabbed it and began to run it through my hair. Once I was sure I had enough I put the soap down and began to scrub my head. You would not believe how much gunk gave out of my long hair. After I was done with my hair, I started on scrubbing my body. Once completely done I turned off the water and grabbed my towel to dry off. I wrapped the towel around me and grabbed my clothes then head for the room I'd be sleeping in.

"Hey Aaron what room is Jessica in?" I questioned walking into the room. Jak and Daxter were sitting on the top bunk to the left and Aaron was sitting on the bottom bunk to the left. They all stared at me for a moment, the Aaron answered me.

"She in the room infront of us, she'll probably be in there" he told me and I left to go talk to Jessica.

I knocked on the door lightly, "Hey Jessica. It's Jenny." The door opened and Jessica was a little shocked to see me in just a towel.

"Do you have a bra and underwear I can borrow?" I asked embarrassed.

"Sure" she turned away from the door and went over to a dresser against one of the walls. This room was much like mine, Aaron, Jak, and Dax's. She ran through the dresser and pulled out the clothing I'd asked for.

"I think a 38-D will work for ya," she said handing me the bra and underwear "you can change in here if you want."

"Thanks a lot" I said dropping the towel and putting on the bra and underwear.

"No problem. How they fit?" she questioned sitting on what I guessed was her bed.

"Perfect," I said looking around the room, all but the bed Jessica was sitting on didn't have blankets or pillows which meant no one else "so you're the only one that stays in this room?"

"Yeah, not to mention I'm the youngest girl in the Underground and there aren't any chicks my age" she said lying down.

"Well now you got me to keep ya company, how old are you anyways?" I questioned sitting on the bed opposite her.

"15 1/2," she said sitting back up and throwing her legs around so they were hanging off the side of the bed "you?"

"16 ½" I answered. I yawned a little and Jessica looked up at me.

"You better go get some sleep if Frida and Celeste are training you" she said lying back down and yawning also.

"'Kay, see ya in the morning" I left and went back to my room. Violet and Harley were there sitting on the bottom bunk to the right, under Jak and Dax. Violet was curled up like any dog would and Harley was laying beside her. It was such a cute picture. No one was asleep yet but the light was off. I climbed up to the bunk above Aaron and found a blanket and pillow already up there. I laid down and soon went into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Me: Yea a lot of OC's show up in this chapter. Can anyone guess who I base Frida off of? Yup, that's right it's my sister Jessica (I Heart Idina Menzel) Well till next time:)**


	7. Remember to Feel Real

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 7: Remember To Fell Real**

_Once again I was in my mind. Kala was sitting on her bed when I got there, she seemed really happy today. Probably because we got out of prison. _

"_Hey Kala" I greeted walking over to her._

"_**Finally we're out of that place!"**__ she shouted to the ceiling. I laughed quietly shaking my head. _

"_Well glad to see you're in a good mood" I joked sitting on her bed. But our conversation was cut off by a bright light coming from my side of the room. Once all the bright light had gone down we could see what had happened. _

_There was Alastar, floating over my bed, he looked up from my bed and saw me and Kala staring at him._

"_Alastar, what are you doin' here?" I questioned standing up. Kala was right behind me. _

"_ he greeted floating down to our level __"Jennifer have you figured out who you are suppose to be protecting?"_

"_I almost forgot about that," I said "but no I have no clue."_

"_ Alastar stated __"He was once mute, but can now talk."_

_I thought for a moment, "Jak?" _

_Alastar nodded, __"Jak plays a vital role to this world's survival. You were in our dept so the Elders decided to have you become Jak's Guardian."_

"_Yeah, ok I get all that but what about the debt," I began "I don't remember any debt or even someone like you ever helping me."_

"_ Alastar floated down and put a hand on my shoulder __"You see you were suppose to die when you was just a few months old. The Elders looked into your future to see what you'd be like if you didn't die and decided to spare you. Once the Elders saved you, you became in there debt. Now your life belongs to the Precursors."_

"_Oh great! So if ya'll tell me to do something I have to do it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest._

"_ then he left leaving me every confused. _

"_**Well that just ruined our whole day!" **_

* * *

Next thing I know, Frida is shaking me awake at the crack of dawn. 

"Come on Jenny, wake up!" she said still shaking me.

"I'm getting up" I moaned. I looked around the room, Violet, Harley, and Aaron was already gone and Jak was up getting ready. Daxter was still asleep on the top bunk opposite me. I jumped off the bunk and landed beside Frida.

"Girl wake up and get some clothes on" Frida laughed then left. I grabbed my clothes and pulled them on. Then sitting on the bed I began to put my combat boots on.

"Frida said Torn had a mission for us once we got done training" Jak said standing infront of me as I pulled the straps around my knees tight. I pulled up the legs of my pants and clasped knife holsters to each leg. I don't see why Daxter got me all these holsters; knives, morph-gun, pistols. It's not like I have any weapons.

"'Kay" I was still thinking about what Alastar had told me. Why did I have to protect Jak? He's more than capable to take care of himself. Maybe they know something is going to happen to him and they want me here to stop it. Damn, my head hurt.

"Jenny you alright?"

"Huh?"

Jak sat beside me on Aaron's bed before speaking, "I asked if you are ok. You seem a little out of it today."

"Yeah I'm fine" that was a lie. My brain was in over load with all the info I'd gotten last night.

"You sure?" he pressed. Daxter was finally awake and hopped off his and Jak's bunk and walked over to jump in my lap.

"Yeah Sugar you seem a little depressed" the ottsel said looking up at me.

"Uh, I don't know!" I shouted grabbing my head in my hands. Dark eco started crackling from my body as I fell to my knees. Daxter was hiding on my bunk and Jak was trying to get closer to me. Me and Jak had seen this in prison from another person in the DWP. There was to much eco in my body to store so my system was getting rid of some of it. Usually when this happens it takes a few hours for the system to react. During the time that your body isn't reacting the dark eco may start to destroy organs or blood veins and arteries.

The dark eco stop shooting from my skin and I fell on my face, grabbing my stomach then groaning. I gagged like I was going to throw up but there was nothing in my stomach as usual. I rolled off my side and onto my back shaking like I was having a seizure. Jak knelt beside me and tried to stop me from shaking. It wasn't long before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up later lying on Aaron's bed. No one was there so I got up and left the safe house. Walking around Haven seemed like a good idea, plus I was starting to get used to the cold. But it wasn't long when my comm. flew out of my pouch. It hovered infront of me showing Torn's face. 

"Jenny, get your ass over here now. I got an important mission for you" he said in his usual pissed off voice.

"'Kay" Torn disconnected and the comm. went back to my pouch. I was in the slums already so it didn't take long to get to the Hideout. Torn was waiting for me at the door, with a small kid following him everywhere. The kid looked to be about 5 years old and had blonde hair. His eyes were sapphire orbs that shone in what little light was in the Hideout.

"Jenny I want you to look after this kid," he nodded down to the kid who was standing beside him "Aaron tells me before you were in prison you looked after kids," I nodded "watch this kid, protect him with your life. If something happens to the Kid it'll be your head."

"Okay but what's so important 'bout this kid?" I asked kneeling down to the kid's height.

"The Shadow thinks this kid is the King and Queen of Haven's son. But both of them disappeared after the baron toke over. Everyone knows the King was banished to the Wasteland, but as for his wife no one has a clue" Torn explained. I picked the kid up and put him on my back. I was about to leave but Torn stopped me.

"Here if you get in any trouble you'll need a weapon" he handed me two pistols exactly like his. Luckily Daxter had gotten me holsters. I slid the guns into there right full holsters and left. The kid didn't talk any as we walked around Haven. I didn't have any passes so I couldn't go much of any where.

The kid kept trying to look over my shoulder so I put him on the ground infront of me then picked him up by the arms and put him on my shoulders.

"That better?" I asked and the kid nodded. The kid put his hands on my head for support and I grabbed his legs so if he did fall backwards. My comm. flew out of my pouch and Aaron's face came up on the screen.

"Hey Aaron" I greeted, smiling.

"Hey Jenny," he said then noticed the kid on my shoulder "so you got stuck with babysitting the rest of the day, huh," I nodded and Aaron continued "Well that's kinda odd. Torn hardly ever lets anyone look after the kid. Especially newbies."

I shrugged, "Don't ask me why."

"Ah well, I got a few more things to do. If you get back to the safe house before I do call."

"'Kay bye"

"Bye"

The little comm. went go back into my pouch but I caught it. I switched the map on and looked for where everyone was. I hadn't put Frida, Celeste, Frankie, Tommie, Gina, or Jessica in my comm. yet, I had to remember to do that when I got back to the safe house. But first I'll have to ask Aaron how to do that. I watched the little dark purple dot that showed where Jak and Dax was. The tiny dot was heading in my way. I looked in the direction Jak was coming from and saw him, with Daxter on his shoulder, run around the corner. Jak had his comm. out but when he looked up and saw me he shoved it in his pouch.

"Jenny how you feeling?" he questioned as he neared.

"Great" I answered, laughing a little. Jak and Daxter were cover in soot, like they'd been near an explosion.

"We just got done blowing up some ammo in the fortress with your boy," Daxter said "who's the kid?"

"Oh I don't know. Torn just wanted me to keep an eye on the little guy, but the kid don't talk" I answered tilting my head back to hit the kid lightly. He made a face like he was laughing but no noise came out of his mouth. He grabbed my hair and pulled it a little when he started to fall back. Luckily years of having little cousins made it where I'm not tender-headed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so he was balanced again.

Jak was about to say something when a KG shouted to another, "There's those escapees!"

"Shit" I cursed as me and Jak ran for the Hideout. The alarm started ringing through the city. People ran into their houses and in random buildings. KGs were shooting at us as we ran. I pulled the kid off my shoulder and held him in front of me. He grabbed me around the neck, not being able to clutch onto anything else, and held on for dear life.

I felt a bullet pierce my right thigh and cried out in pain, but I kept running. I bullet buzzed by my head and made me run faster. I pulled one of my pistols out and shot it behind me hoping to hit one of the KGs. When I heard a man scream in pain I knew the bullets had hit someone but as for if it was a KG I had no clue. I could fill the warmth of my blood running down the back of my leg now. It felt like my leg was on fire but I couldn't stop running.

I felt Jak pull my other pistol out of its holster and heard him beginning to shoot. Daxter I noticed was hiding in Jak's empty gun holster on his back. Jak shouted something but I didn't hear him. Taking one more glance at the Dynamic Duo, I saw Daxter grab the pistol and begin shooting at the KG. It wasn't long before we lost them, but we kept running towards the Hideout.

Once at the Hideout we dashed into the small building to find Torn looking at his maps again. He looked up and saw the blood running down my leg then looked at the kid. He walked away from his table and over to us.

"Is the kid alright?" he demanded. I nodded not being able to talk as I caught my breath. Daxter handed me my pistol back. I took it and sat the kid on the floor. He ran off and hid behind the table. Daxter looked me up and down.

"Oh my god, Jenny you've been shot!" he shouted pointing at my bleeding leg.

"Yeah think I haven't already noticed" I hissed, sitting on a nearby bunk. I looked at my leg to see the extent of the damage. There was a perfect hole, an inch in diameter, in the back of my thigh. The skin around it was burnt and the hole, I could feel, went all the way to the bone. Torn walked off and came bake with what looked like a first aid kit. Wordlessly he pulled out tweezers and gauze. I began to take off all my holsters then pulled my pants off knowing Torn couldn't do anything with my pants on.

Some blood was already starting to dry around the wound and where it had run down my leg. This was really bad, even if it was just a tiny bullet wound. Deep wounds to the thigh could be fatal if it went through an artery. That was about the only thing I learned in 7th grade before coming to Haven, because it was the only time I hadn't fallen asleep in science. I lay against the ladder that went up to the top bunk and twisted my leg so the back of my thigh was facing Torn. The ex-KG used the tweezers to pull the bullet out of my leg. I winced and growled as he moved the cold metal around in my leg. Finally, he extracted the bullet and laid it and the tweezers on the bunk. Next he began to wrap the gauze around my thigh tightly.

"You better stay here for the night" Torn said putting the kit away and pulling out a bottle of pills. He dumped a couple in his hand then handed them to me.

"What are these for?" I asked, hissing a little.

"There pain-killer and sleeping pills" he answered then went to go check on the kid who was still crouched behind the table. Jak nodded a good-bye and left me with the mute kid and Tattoo Wonder. The kid I didn't mind but Torn was just annoying in his own weird way. Ah well, I lived through prison I can last one night with the tight-ass.

As I began to get drowsy the kid came out of his hiding place and climbed up on the bed with me. He lay down and cuddled up against to me. As the young child fell asleep trustingly beside me I smiled down at him. It was sad that this little boy was in so much danger and too young to know what was going on. Poor kid, I felt bad for him. At least now I know I can still feel emotions like that. It made me feel real.

* * *

**Me: Okay chapter 7 is done. I'd like to thank my sister for annoying me to death to finish this chapter. Well till next time:)**


	8. I Never Wanted Too

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 8: I Never Wanted Too **

I slowly began to wake up from the effects of the pills. I looked down at my side and saw the kid still sleeping beside me. Smiling I looked up and saw Torn looking at me and the kid. He had this slight smile on his face. But the ex-commander looked away when I looked up.

"Yea know it's not a crime to smile every once in awhile" I said moving away from the kid so I could get up.

Torn growled and looked up at me from the maps, "We got a civil war going on."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't let lose for a little bit" I snapped, limping over to the table.

Torn softened a little, but not much, "Still we need to focus on protecting the kid and overthrowing Baron Praxis."

I sat on the table and stared at Torn. This was Zan's brother. Even if Zan hadn't told me his name I would have figured it out eventually. They were a lot alike; soft when they want to be, rough when it's necessary.

"What made you smile anyways?" I asked crossing my legs on the table and turning to the brunette.

Torn shrugged not looking up from his maps, "Guess I just haven't seen anything so peaceful since the war broke out." That was good enough answer for me.

"Your dreams are your safe haven," I paused looking directly at Torn "Zan taught me that," Torn stopped what he was doing but didn't look up "I miss him."

Torn finally looked up, with a sad look, "I miss him, too."

We sat in uncomfortable silence for awhile it'll I broke it, "How can you not hate me?"

"I don't have a reason to" he said simply, obviously knowing where this was going.

"I killed him Torn," tears started to run down my face "I killed him. I never meant to kill Zan, but I did."

"Jenny, he attacked you. Human instincts are fight or flight. You didn't have the choice of running so you fought back trying to protect yourself" he explained, but it still didn't make me feel any better.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't have killed him he'd be here now" I cried.

"And you'd be dead"

I shut my mouth. No matter what I said Torn turned it against me. Him and Zan really were brothers. They both saw people for who they are in the present not the past. Torn could even tell I never meant to hurt Zan. I was staring at the table know. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's in the past," Torn said softly "There's nothing you can do to change it. Zan was my brother and I miss him a lot but if he taught me one thing it was to not live in the past."

I looked up and smiled a little then nodded, "So when do I get another mission?"

"When you're able to walk" Torn said with a smirk.

I groaned, "I want to get in the fight. The only thing you've had me do is steal a banner with Jak and baby-sit."

Torn looked over some papers, then looked back at me, "In a week an eco tanker is going to be delivering to the drill platform. If you're good to go by then I'll give the mission to you and Jak, other wise it's going to Jak and Aaron."

"What's are those two doing right now?" I questioned starting to get over my depressed state I was in earlier.

"Jak's doing some work for Krew and Aaron is helping out a friend of mine in the guard. She's trying to get our mechanic more supplies" he answered, returning to his work. I decided to pick on Torn a little bit.

"Of sure the KG chick is your 'friend', I get it" I laughed pushing Torn's shoulder a little.

He looked at me oddly for a moment, "Oh, shut up Jenny."

"You got yourself a girlfriend, Torn, don't deny it."

"She's not my girlfriend" he hissed, trying to hold his back from knocking me off the table.

"Oh you know it's true, Torny" I said between laughs.

"What's true?" a female voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the red KG uniform and freaked. Turning around to quickly wasn't a good idea as I landed on my ass on the floor.

"Ow" I stood up rubbing my butt.

"Jenny you are truly an accident looking for a place to happen," Torn said in a monotone "what ya need Ashelin?"

"Just coming to tell you that we got the supplies to the mechanic" the woman said. Obviously, Ashelin was Torn's KG 'friend', who Aaron was with. She was tall, green eyes, and a red head. She wore pants a lot like mine, and a leather belly shirt.

"Good if I need anything else I'll call" Torn said.

"Yea whatever," she turned to me "you must be Jenny," I nodded "I'd keep a low profile with the Krimson Guard if I was you. They're on a serious man-hunt for you and the other guy."

"Great, thanks for the tip" I groaned and Ashelin left.

'_**Oh I feel so special, the KG are actually looking for us' **_Kala said in my head. I laughed lightly and got a weird look from Torn.

"What," I gave him an innocent look "and how can you tell me you ain't got a thing for Ashelin?"

"Uh, are you ever going to drop that" Torn growled and I shook my head. I looked over to the bed the kid was on to see him sitting up and looking at us. He hopped off the bed and ran over to me holding up his arms. I picked him up and held him on my hip like I used to do with my cousins when they were little. Looking back at Torn I thought of something.

"Hey Torn you got a knife I can us?" he nodded and pulled a dagger out of a holster on his back. I sat the kid on the table and grabbed the knife from Torn. Both the kid and Torn were staring at me to see what I was going to do.

Rolling my eyes I pulled my hair, which I nearly sit on everytime I sit down, over my shoulder. Pulling it tight I put the blade to my hair slicing through it. I didn't cut much off just enough so I don't sit on it anymore, which was about 5 inches. After I was done I handed the dagger back to Torn.

"Thanks," he nodded and went back to work "is there some place around here I can get some food?"

"Yea the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, at the port," he threw me a bag of something "there's some money and a pass to get you to the port."

"Thanks," I turned to the kid "is it safe for the little guy to come with?"

"Naw, he needs to stay here" Torn answered looking and the small blonde.

"See ya later squirt," I bent down and gave the kid a hug then looked up at Torn "call me if something comes up."

He nodded then I grabbed my pants, pulled them on, and left. Once outside I stole a zoomer and… pulled out my comm. to figure out where the damn port is. I figured it out quickly and head in that direction. Jak was at the port which meant he was probably at the bar Torn mentioned. I remember Aaron saying something about it during my time in prison that some fat guy named, Krew owned it.

Traffic wasn't to bad this time of day, but it was still pretty bad. It wasn't hard to find the bar; it had this huge thing on the roof that I guessed was a hiphog. As I walked in I heard Daxter's voice.

"…and of course weapons more lethal than your ever so tidy-widteys on a hot summer day. Look tub-of-blubber why don't we float around here looking hot and heavy while you go roto-root the pipes!"

"We're not doing anything till you tell us why metalheads are trading with the baron's forces" I heard Jak say. I was still standing outside watching Jak and Dax.

Whoever they were talking to, probably Krew got angry, "I should have had you both knee-capped, ey?! All I know is that the baron cut a desperate deal with the metalhead leader. Metalheads need eco so the baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return the metalheads attack the city just enough to satisfy the baron's continued rule."

"Well how long could that deal last?" Jak thought out loud.

"Well the baron's low on eco, ey? And the metalheads are low on patience. Baron Praxis needs this war to keep in power. Otherwise they'd put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is" my eyes grew wide at that last comment. He was talking about the kid.

"Me and Daxter will go destroy those turrets in the sewer, "Jak then looked down at the little ottsel "AND we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return."

"Bloodsuckers" the other man hissed. I walked in at that moment and saw this HUGE man in some floating chair. He looked worse than I did when I got out of prison, which was really bad. That must be Krew. And fat was an understatement. This guy was fuckin' huge!!!

"Hey Sugar, whatcha doin' here?" Daxter asked when he saw me.

"I came here to get something to eat but it sounds like ya'll are 'bout to go on a mission," I paused and smiled "count me in!"

"Are you sure?" Jak questioned nodding down to leg.

"Jak," I said slowly putting a hand on his shoulder "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Anyways I'm suppose to be the one protecting you."

"What?" both boy questioned looking at me strangely.

"Ah, forget about it it's not important" I told them over my shoulder walking out of the bar. I wondered when I was ever going to get some food in my stomach.

"No tell us" Daxter pressed as Jak ran up beside me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Fine. You know when you were first thrown in jail, Jak, and I told you that you'd never believe me if I told you how I got in prison."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jak said confused.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, I'm not from here. I'm from a different place, maybe even a different world, I don't know. All that I do know is that my life belongs to the precursors and that they told me to protect you no matter what the cost, and that's what I have to do. Put it this way, if you die, Jak, I die because I failed my life long mission to be your Guardian."

"So you'd take a bullet for Jakkie-boy because it's your job?" Daxter said jumping on my shoulder.

"Please Dax, I'd take a bullet for either one of you just 'cause ya'll are my friends" I stated, looking up at the orange rodent. I looked over at Jak who was in deep thought.

"Samos told us something about Guardians," he began looking at the sky "Something about they either give their life to the precursors or their in their debt. And that the Guardian and the person their protecting share some sort of connection."

I thought for a moment as we turned the corner that went to the area the sewer entrance was at, and then popped my head up, "Dark eco! We both have abilities with eco."

"Yeah that's right" Jak said as we walked down the ramp that led to the airlock. Jak pulled out gun he'd gotten that I hadn't noticed before and I pulled out my pistols as the airlock opened reviling an elevator. The strong sewer smell attacked our nostrils and we all looked at each other before entering the elevator.

* * *

**Me: Ah, chapter 8 is done!!! If any of ya'll want to see a picture of Violet or Harley here's a link to DA to check it out. They're so cute!!!**

http://havencitychick1.deviantart/art/Harley-62925732

http://havencitychick1.deviantart/art/Violet-62933180


	9. It's So Simple

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 9: It's So Simple**

As soon as the elevator opened we had to start shooting, three Snorkle Tooths were waiting close to the entrance. Jak took out the two with his scattergun and I got the other. Before we continued on, Jak opened up some KG ammo crates and filled his gun up.

We listened as the sound of a turret firing. As we got closer we saw streams of bullets coming out of a passage way. Jak put his gun away and smiled like a maniac.

"This one's mine" he said, about to run around the corner.

"Fine but I get the next one!" I shouted to him as he ran around the corner, with Daxter screaming like a girl on his shoulder. Looking around the corner a little I saw Jak rolling to dodge the bullets then he got behind it and punched through its thin metal coating. When his hand came back out of the gun his fist was full of wires. He threw the wires behind him and ran in my direction as the turret exploded.

"Nice" I said running to catch up with him.

"I'm riding on Jenny's shoulder," Daxter yelled as he hopped onto my right shoulder "she's less of a maniac!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Jak, "How many did Krew say there were?"

"Four"

"Great," Daxter groaned "one down, three to go."

I laughed lightly as we jumped across metal platforms to get to the next corridor. Looking down in the water I saw at least five Snorkle Tooths in there. We made it across and started walking towards the next passage. As Jak jumped onto the first of another group of metal platforms sticking out of the water, a metalhead grunt that was behind a barrier jumped out and tried to attack me. But it only succeeded in scratching my shoulder that Daxter wasn't on.

More Snorkle Tooths and Goobers were waiting for us in the next corridor. We got rid of them all then started heading in the direction of the turret we heard. Jak was about to go out and destroy the thing, but I put my arm out. I peeked around the corner and saw the turret. Also there was a thin bridge that you have to get across to get to the gun.

Pulling out one pistol, I waited for the turret to fire before running out of the corridor. I jumped over the stream of fire as the gun fired at me. Once on the platform the gun was on, I jumped on top of the thing and fired my pistol down into the top of it. Flipping off it and nearly falling into the mucky water bellow I made it far enough away from the turret when it exploded.

Daxter was clinging to my head for dear life. Laughing I made my way back over to Jak. The poor rodent on my shoulder was in to much shock to say anything till we were already in the next corridor.

"Scratch my statement about Jenny being less of a maniac," he shouted "she MORE crazy than you, Jak, and that's saying something!"

It was very dark in the next passageway, but we managed to find the path. But not two seconds after we stepped onto the platform it began to collapse. Daxter jumped up off my shoulder and grabbed a pipe hanging from the ceiling while me and Jak feel to the ground. Of course Jak landed on his feet and I landed on my back. Torn was right, I am an accident looking for a place to happen.

"Ow," I stood up rubbing my back and looking around, then up at Dax "hey Daxter get down from there."

"Nope" he shook his head stubbornly.

"Come Dax, one of us will catch you" I told him holding out my arms.

"Speak for yourself" Jak muttered to me but the ottsel heard.

"HEY," he looked down at me then sighed "fine." He let go of the bar and dropped down into my arms.

"See I told you I'd catch you" I laughed.

Daxter turned to Jak, "This chick ain't half bad," he scurried out of my arms and onto my shoulder "I think we should keep her."

With all three of us laughing we walked into the next area. A bunch of little lights shone from the dark room. Jak found a light switch on the floor and stepped on it.

"Oh shit" I cursed when the light came on. All those little lights were actually the skull gems of about twenty grunts. I pulled out my pistols and began firing, with Daxter clinging onto my back with his claws, which was NOT doing me any good.

I looked at Jak for a second and saw his transforming. In that second a metalhead came and dug his teeth into my shoulder from behind. I screamed out in pain, Jak transformed into his dark self,and Daxter was just screaming.

Elbowing the grunt in its unarmored stomach worked good enough to get the thing off my shoulder before it tore my arm off and gave me time to shoot it while it was down. Jak's dark side was killing metalhead after metalhead so I just stayed out of the way. When they were all dead, Jak fell to his knees, turning back to normal. I ran over to him and knelt beside him, wincing as I moved my wounded shoulder.

"You alright Jakkie-boy?"

He nodded then saw the blood running down my shoulder, "Are you?"

"I'll be fine" I held out my hand for Jak then pulled him up. We had to climb up onto a few platforms to get to the next area. A group of Goobers were waiting at the top for us. The little green things were easy to destroy and we continued around the corner.

A turret was resting against the wall on the other side of the corridor. Metal platforms stuck up out of the water to get across to it but Jak just jumped into the murky water. He swam across then fired his gun at it then jumped back into the water as in exploded. I decided to use the platforms to get across instead of Jak's method. Jak pulled himself out of the water and we continued on.

Jak found another light switch on the floor, turned I on, and we headed for the next turret. But as we turned the corner and saw three grunts the lights switched off and the area was pitch black. The only way we were able to get rid of the metalheads was because of their skull gems. Once all three were dead, I got ready to destroy the final turret.

After it fired I ran out of the passageway and into the open. There were four platforms; 3 of which I had to use to get to the gun and one that the gun was on. I jumped up as the first stream of bullets came at me and landed on the first platform. I kept doing this till I was at the gun. I fired my pistol at it then back off as it exploded.

Jak made his way to me and then we climbed up to the next level where some Goobers were. We turned around the corner only to have two grunts jump down on the platform in the open area. Jak used his scattergun to knock both grunts off the platform and into the water bellow. We looked down and saw the two grunts drowning. Obviously these metalheads weren't meant to swim.

We saw the passage that led to the elevator and jumped down to it. Jak landed in the water and I landed in the passageway.

"Lets go back to Krew's bar, so we can patch you up" Jak said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah and that gun upgrade remember," I said looking at the blonde "and I'm getting something to eat. My stomachs been growling all day!"

"Yeah well first things first and that's to make sure you get bandages put on that wound" Jak stated as the elevator stopped at the top.

"That wound looks pretty nasty" Daxter said, leaning around the back of my neck to look at it.

"Naw duh" I laughed and winced when I moved my shoulder.

We walked in silence towards the Hip Hog. I was thinking about Heavenly and Austin. I kept wondering if their ok and where they are. But I never get an answer. I looked up into the dark smog filled sky.

"Ah, Haven City," I began looking to Jak then Daxter "center of the universe."

"Sing it sista!" Daxter shouted.

"Times are shity, but I'm pretty sure they can't get any worse" I laughed lightly, remembering that line from my favorite musical 'RENT.'

"Isn't that the truth" Jak and Dax began to laugh with me. It wasn't long before we were at the bar. Krew was floating at the front of the bar waving his fan.

"Oh what IS that smell" he said as we walked up behind him.

"Oh great, we do your dirty work in the sewers on come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn," Daxter complained as he smelled himself then leaned over to Jak looking at me "this could be a serious problem with the lady factor." I rolled my eyes and looked up at the fat man.

"No, I think it was my lunch actually," there was this sound like a fart and all three of us gagged "good work in the sewers you three. If you're looking for that gun upgrade, there's a blaster mod stashed in some crates in the port. Find it and it's yours."

Me and Dax went to sit at a booth while Jak went to the bar. He came and joined us with a first aid kit and napkins in his hand. I sat on the table while the pulled the kit opened and grabbed some gauze and what looked like rubbing alcohol. Oh joy!

Jak poured some of the liquid onto a napkin then went to dap it on my shoulder, "This is going to burn."

He dabbed the napkin on the holes in my shoulder and I grounded my teeth together. Well if this crap wasn't rubbing alcohol it sure had the same effect. After that he used another napkin, which was wet, to wipe all the dried blood of my shoulder. Then he wrapped it in the gauze carefully.

"Thanks" I said turning around to face Jak.

"No problem, now lets get some food before we go get that blaster mod" Jak said taking the kit back over to the bar. I followed him and plopped down on a stool while Dax jumped onto the bar. The clock behind the bar read a quarter till 9. I looked around the bar as Jak ordered us some food and drinks. For nearly 9 o'clock at night this bar was pretty empty.

The bartender sat three plates on the bar and three bottles of beer. I began to eat quickly and Dax started chugging his beer. Jak just looked at both of us then went to eat his food. This stuff, whatever it was, was absolutely tasteless but I was hungry, so it didn't really matter. Once we were done eating we left the bar and headed… somewhere. Daxter was riding on my shoulder this time as Jak led me to the gun course.

We walked in and saw a KG crate on the floor. Jak kicked it opened a pulled out what had to be the blaster mod. He attached it to his gun and held it up the now long blaster gun. He smiled evilly and laughed slightly, while Daxter jumped onto his shoulder then rubbed his paws together.

Jak's comm. flew out of his pouch and some guy I don't know face came up on the screen, "Now the blaster is a nice long range weapon, which allows more aiming ability. You can switch gun at anytime," the man paused as Jak quickly switched the gun to scatter then back to blaster "good. Would you like to try for the course record?"

Jak walked over to one of the doors in the room and waited for it to open. I decided this might take a bit and sat down on a stack of crates. It took about 5 minutes before Jak came back through the other door. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and onto mine when I neared him.

"Hey Sugar you need to get you one of these morph-guns" the ottsel told me as we left the gun course.

"Well where'd ya'll get that one?" I asked.

"Krew" Jak answered simply as he stole a zoomer. It was a one-person zoomer. Great, double riding! I climbed on behind him and put my hands on his shoulder for support. Daxter climbed off my shoulder and sat in my lap. Jak switched hover zones and took off towards the slums. I quickly learned that hanging onto Jak's shoulders wasn't going to keep me on the zoomer and clutched onto his gun holster. He laughed like a maniac and speed up.

When we got to The Underground, I was shaking from the cold and Jak was still laughing. We climbed off the zoomer and walked into the building. As usual Torn was standing at the table looking over papers and maps. When he looked up he immediately saw the bandages around my shoulder.

"What happened now? I thought you were going to get something to eat" Torn growled.

"Yeah well Jak had to do something for Krew and I went with and ended up getting bit by a grunt" I said laughing a little.

"That just proves my theory more" Torn gave a light laugh before.

"That being?" Daxter asked jumping onto the table.

"That I'm an accident looking for a place to happen" I answered sitting on the table.

"Well you three better go get some sleep" Torn said returning to his work. I looked around and noticed the kid wasn't there.

"Hey where's the squirt?" I questioned not moving to leave like Jak and Dax.

"He's with Kor, don't worry he's safe with him" Torn assured me and I got up and followed Jak and Daxter out of the Hideout. The zoomer we'd used to get over here was still where we'd left it some we got on and head for our safe house. Once there, I went to our room with J and D behind me. I sat on Violet and Harley's bed. As I pulled off all my holsters and straps I wondered where the two animals were. Aaron was lying on his bed when came in a greeted us. He looked worn out.

I didn't bother getting up onto my bunk and instead laid on Violet and Harley's bed. It wasn't long before I was passed out asleep.

* * *

**Me: Tada!!! Chapter 9 is complete!!! Wow I'm impressing myself with how fast I'm getting this done. Although I have one question for all you readers... summer or winter? Just pick your favorite and tell me, ya'll will find out why later!!! Well till next time:)**


	10. All The Small Things

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 10: All The Small Things**

I something wet and soft on my right cheek and something wet and rough on my left. I turned my head away laughing because it tickled. Finally my eyes popped opened and I saw Harley and Violet licking my face. I sat up petting them both.

"Hey ya'll" I greeted standing up. Jak was up and ready to go and Dax, amazingly, was up also on the blonde's shoulder.

I pulled all my holsters and boots out from under the bed where someone had put them and began putting them on. Once done I stood up and then turned to the animals.

"See you two later, take care"

"Bye Jenny" Violet said jumping off the bed.

"We will see you later, Miss Jennifer" Harley jumped down beside Violet as we left.

Once outside I looked at Jak and Dax, "So where we goin'?"

"Krew's bar," Jak said, looking around for a zoomer "he said something about a racing contract."

"Cool" I grabbed a one-person zoomer from some man and brought it back to where Jak was standing. I switched hover zones and Daxter jumped into my lap while Jak climbed on behind me. It wasn't hard to drive this type of zoomer; just twist the handle forward to get it to go faster, back to make it stop or reverse, and lean to the right or left to get it to turn.

I floored the zoomer and it shot off in the direction of the port. I felt Jak grab onto my waist when I did that and sped up knowing no one was going to fall off. It's a lot better when you're the one driving instead of riding. Traffic wasn't that bad this time of the morning so it didn't take long before we were at the Hip Hog. We walked through the doors and saw Krew floating around like usual.

"I have a proposition for you, Jak. Racing is the biggest sport in this city. Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track; my kind of guy," Krew got right in Jak's face and Daxter jumped off his shoulder "only a fool would dare race against him, ey. That's where you three come in. A client of mine is looking for fast drivers for her racing team. Here's a pass to get you into the stadium section. Uh, and your contract with a few trifles for me. I've already signed both your names to save time" he floated away and tossed the papers over his shoulder which Dax caught and began to read out loud.

"We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all precedes and racing endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, vehicle sponsorships…" I didn't understand anymore of what Dax was saying. Looking over at Jak I noticed he was about to fall asleep and snapped my fingers infront of his face. His head shot up and he turned to me.

"…and of course all accident insurance claims" the little rodent threw the papers to Jak, who tucked them into his holster.

"Hee hee hee, we'll work out the tiny details later. If you can get from here to the racing garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes my client said she would consider letting you two drive for her team. Make me proud!"

Daxter jumped back onto Jak's shoulder and we exited the bar. Two zoomers were parked outside with some big guy with a ton of armor on standing beside them.

"Hey cherries," he called to us "these are the zoomers you're to use."

"Hey Sig" Jak greeted the man.

Sig looked me up and down, "Who is this tiny cherry?"

"I'm Jenny" I answered swinging my leg over one of the zoomers and getting situated.

"Well you three better get going" Sig said as Jak climbed onto the other zoomer.

We both nodded to each other a then floored our zoomers in the direction of the stadium section. Daxter was clinging to Jak's holster for dear life as we entered the industrial section. We both stayed in the lower zone. Pedestrians jumped out of the way as we drove through the city. It was very funny watching them dodge us. Soon we entered the slums and past the turn that lead to the Hideout.

More turns and curves and we were in the stadium section. This place was a lot more high-tec than the rest of Haven. And also more crowded. We drove past one of the palace support towers. Jak turned and continued on the road but I pulled the handle bars back and jumped over the railing into the ravine below.

Jak took a quick glance at me as I evened up with him. I smiled and waved and shot over the top of the ramp that was at the end of the ravine. Jak was right infront of me as we reached the garage. I turned the handles back and the zoomer did a 360 then slammed into the wall. Jak and Dax began to laugh as I pulled out my comm.. We made it with 16 seconds to spare. I sighed then turned to Jak and Daxter.

"And?" Daxter asked.

"We made it but just barely" I answered as we walked towards the garage. Jak walked in first with me right behind him. All three of us were looking around the tiny garage.

"Uh hello," Jak called out "Krew said someone was looking for race driver."

"I'm busy right now. You must be Krew's new errand boy," a voice behind the curtain said "Look I don't mean to be rude, you two did get here fast. But I've just not interested in any new racers and I've got work to do!"

"Is there anything we could do?" Jak asked leaning against one of the tables and staring at the woman's silhouette.

"No! I'm uh working on a secret uh, uh vehicle project" the woman said trying to cover up some large thing behind the curtain.

"Ok, sorry" Jak said sounding offended while I just laughed.

"Listen if you think you've got the guts to race in this town, try taking my prototype Jet-Board out on the Stadium Course. Beat the Stadium challenge and maybe I'll consider you for my team" the woman behind the blue curtain leaned back against her machine making Jak stare mouth agape. Daxter just rolled his eyes at his best friend while I grabbed the scarf that was around Jak's neck and pulled him out of the garage and towards the Stadium. He was still in a daze when we entered the Stadium. I sighed heavily and slapped him lightly across the face to get his attention.

"Hey what was that for?" Jak asked coming back to earth.

"You was daydreaming," I said simply, putting my hands on my hips "now come on lets see what you got on that Jet-Board."

'_**Aw were not going to ride it!' **_Kala pouted in my head. I hadn't heard from her in awhile a it kind of shocked me.

Jak walked over to where some skateboard like thing was floating and jumped onto it riding around. His comm. popped out of his pocket as Daxter jumped off his shoulder and scurried over to get on mine. I went and sat on the railing and watched Jak ride around on the Jet-Board.

He came back to where me and Dax were sitting and put the Jet-Board up about 10 minutes later.

"Come on lets head back to the garage" Jak said turning to leave the Stadium.

"Why," I laughed catching up with him "so you can go stare at that mechanic."

Jak glared at me and Daxter laughed a little and held out his fist for me to punch with mine. The blonde renegade rolled his eyes as we walked back into the garage.

"We beat the Stadium challenge" Jak said a little to confidently. It was obvious that the woman behind the curtain had rolled her eyes. I looked closely at her shadow but this time saw another female's silhouette along with the mechanics.

"People do get lucky," the woman groaned "look don't you have someone to collect money from, or beat up, or somethin?"

"You don't like us very much do you?" Jak questioned curiously, looking at me and Daxter.

"What's to like you work for that slim ball Krew" the other female said. For some reason that voice sounded familiar.

"Looks like you two have won a lot of races. Is it true the city champion gets a tour of the palace?" Jak asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, why?" the first woman asked looking towards us.

"Could you get us into the palace?"

"A friendly visit I'd gather"

"Yeah I'm a real friend of the baron" Jak hissed, sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll help you out if you stop bothering us," the woman groaned "I saw an old elevator at the base of one of the palace support towers. That old lift may take you up to the palace if you can get it running."

We left the garage and went to go get a zoomer when my comm. popped out of my pocket with Torn's face on the screen.

"Jenny get your ass over here, I got a mission for you"

"'Kay," Torn disconnected and the comm. went back into my pouch "See you bad boys later."

Jak nodded then turned to head for Krew's bar again I guessed. I stole a zoomer and headed for the Hideout. Walking inside I saw Torn pacing infront of his table. He looked up at me.

"One of the baron's mining operations in under attack-" Torn began but I cut him off.

"That's not our problem" I hissed, thinking what the hell.

"It's is our problem when the foreman is one of the Underground's best informant," Torn snapped "He's just valuable enough to save. Use the warp gate at the Power Station to get you to the Stripe Mine and save Vin's pathetic hide."

I rolled my eyes then spoke, "Do you have any ammo for these pistols I'm running low?"

He threw me a package of ammo and I began to fill my guns and ammo belt till both were full. Tattoo Wonder dug for something under his table then pulled out 2 long daggers. Walking around the table he handed them to me.

"I noticed you had knife holsters on your legs," he stated as I pulled up my pants legs and slipped a knife into each holster "Those were Zan's."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around the ex-KG. He patted me on the back a little before pushing me away.

"Stop with the mushy crap and get to work soldier" he snapped with fake anger. I stood at attention and saluted him. Torn just rolled his eyes as if to say 'Damn teenager!' Laughing I turned and left the Hideout.

The zoomer I'd used to get there was still in the alleyway exactly where I'd left it. I slung my leg over it and switched hover zones and headed for the Power Station. I remembered where it was from my first day out of prison, about 3 days ago. Traffic was horrible at this time of day so it took a little longer that usual to get to the Power Station.

Walking into the PS I stared in awe. This place would be a computer geek's dream place! I spotted what had to be the warp gate and went over to it. Basically it was a large golden ring with a wavy bluish center. I stood back a bit to get a running start then ran and dove into the warp gate. Seconds later I was rolling over my shoulder and onto my back.

I heard metalhead stingers popping up and quickly stood pulling out my pistols. Three were scurrying towards me and I quickly shot them all. I headed down the path only to have 3 metalhead grunts and a jacket attack me. With both pistols it wasn't to hard to kill them all.

As I continued on more and more metalheads attacked me. I got a few scratches and bruises but nothing to bad. I ran up the moving escalator like thing that went to the highest point I knew of in the Strip Mine. Three grunts were waiting for me at the top. I quickly shot them down or off the platform. Running over to the side of the platform a jacket flew over and began firing balls of dark eco at me. I shot at it then dodged it's attack. Luckily these things went down pretty quick.

Once that was done I jumped onto a moving bucket like thing of rock and sand that would take me across to where this Vin was suppose to be. Two more jacket popped up along the ride but it wasn't to difficult to get rid of them. Once to the other side I fired immediately at the grunt and stinger that was there.

I walked over to the door and slowly pressed the button to open the door in. I quickly pressed myself against the wall as bullets flew out of the door and a girly like scream filled the area.

"Hey are you Vin," I called into the building "Torn sent me."

The bullets stopped and a white-haired man popped his head out the doorway.

"Ah friend," Vin sighed leaning against the doorframe "wait where's the army."

"Uh. Sorry man it's just me" I told him.

"What do the think I'm worth!" he moaned as I began to head for the warp gate beside the building.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," I said over my shoulder :you can stay here and me metalhead food but I'm leaving before those thing come back." With that said I dove through the warp gate and landed back at the Power Station.

* * *

**Me: Ah good ol' Vin. Don't ya just love him!!! Well no one's answered my question yet other than my sister. Please tell me which is your favorite!!! Ah well, till next time!!! ;)**


	11. Hakuna Matata!

**A World We All Live In **

**Chapter 11: Hakuna Matata **

"I'd like to thank you for saving me out there" Vin said while typing something on one of the many screens.

"And I'd like to thank you for being such a bad shot!" I yelled as the door opened. I turned to see Tommie and Gina coming in.

"Hee hee, sorry 'bout that," he laughed lightly, looking at the couple then back at me "I'm just a bit riddery these days."

"Oh we haven't noticed" Tommie stated walking over and standing beside me "AGH!!! A METALHEAD RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Who'sa what'sa," Vin fell on his butt breathing heavily "NOT funny!!!"

"Nice reaction time though" I said holding out a hand for Vin. I pulled him up and he got back to work.

"Well Tommie and Gina I'm glad to see you two," Vin commented doing something on one of the many computer like things "There's a large number of metalhead eggs at the Drill Platform that need to be destroyed. Take them all out, don't leave ANY!!! If those things hatch we'll have a whole new army of metalheads to deal with!!!"

Both adults nodded and went to jump through the warp gate and I followed. Once again I landed on my back. Tommie and Gina were both looking at me.

"Jenny what are you doing go back to the Power Station" Gina said, using a motherly tone.

"I want to help ya'll out" I spoke simply, pulling out my pistols. Gina looked like she was about to say something but stopped and sighed.

All three of us jumped down to a lower level only to be immediately attacked by metalhead roto-blades. Tommie pulled out his scattergun and took care of the baddies in one shot. More of the same metalheads were down on the next level. We stayed on the upper level and shot the roto-blades before jumping down and getting onto a lift that took us to a gun-pod.

"Jenny you take out the eggs me and Gina will cover you" Tommie said, I nodded and climbed into the gun-pod.

Almost immediately we were attacked by air-born metalheads. The straffer, as Tommie called them, started attacking the gun-pod I was in. Luckily it had a shield of some sort. I started firing at the metalhead eggs. Tommie and Gina did a pretty good job at covering my back. It wasn't long and all the eggs in that section were demolished. I climbed out of the pod and we continued on.

One area down, three to go. How come everything came in fours.

* * *

I rolled over my sore shoulder again and groaned as Tommie and Gina came through behind me. Their exits were more graceful than mine… much more graceful. I stood up rubbing my aching shoulder and was about to speak when my comm. flew out of my pouch. It was Dax.

"Hey Sugar, how's it goin'?" he asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Just got done kickin' metalhead ass, you know the usual, ya'll?" I joked as Gina and Tommie left the Power Station.

"Torn just called us asking where you was, said he couldn't get a hold of ya. Where have you been, girl?"

"At the Drill Platform, but why did he need me?" I questioned leaving the Power Station.

"You're on baby-sitting duties again," he began "anyways me and Jak finally gots a break and well meet you at the hideout, 'kay?"

"'Kay, see ya'll in a bit" The comm. went back into my pouch and a stole a zoomer then headed for the hideout. Torn was waiting inside with the kid, who was playing with a crocadog. He looked up at me then went back to playing with his pet.

"Good to see you still in one piece, Jenny," Torn joked with a smirk while I glared at him half-heartedly "you're watching the kid again. Same thing as last time don't let him get hurt."

I nodded and was about to get the kid and leave when Torn spoke again.

"By the way, you did a good job of watching the kid last time. The annoying rodent told me about it, good work soldier" with that said Torn went back to work and I left with the kid on my shoulders. I stayed in the alley way till Jak and Dax showed up. Daxter looked like his usual self; happy and sarcastic. But Jak seemed a bit down.

I winced as I got the kid back in position on my shoulders. That metalhead bit hurt like hell! Jak looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I tapped my bandaged shoulder. My leg still hurt a bit when running but other than that and the actual wound it was fine.

"Want me to carry him?" Jak asked looking at my pained expression then the kid then down at the crocadog who had followed me out of the hideout.

"Nah I'm fine" I lied and began to walk away. But Jak didn't listen and pulled the kid off my shoulders and onto his then caught up with me. I expected him to make a smart-ass comment but he didn't. I could tell he was in a bad mood.

"Jak what's up?" I asked as Dax climbed onto my shoulder. The ottsel looked at me like I'd just asked for the death sentence willingly.

"Nothin'" he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked ahead then smirked and turned to Dax whispering something in his little ear. Jak looked at us then ignored us. I smirked wider as Dax looked at me and smiled.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase" I said about to start singing.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!" Dax shouted and we both got a weird look from Jak the kid and the crocadog!

"It means no worries for the rest of your days," me and Daxter sung together "it's our problem free philosophy! Hakuna Matata!"

Finally Jak had to ask, "Hakuna Matata?"

"Yeah boy it's our motto" I said laughing. The kid gave me a look that said 'what's a motto?'

"Nothin'! What's the a-motto with you!" Dax yelled laughing.

"Those two words will solve all your problems," I began and Jak gave me a funny look as we walked through the streets of Haven "Take Daxter for example," I smiled then sung "When he was a young ottsel!"

"When I was a young ottsel!!!" Dax sung with an opera like sound.

"Very nice" I commented.

"Thank you" he gave a short bow and I continued.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, He could clear Haven after every meal" I sung then it was Daxter's turn.

"I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And oh, the shame"

"He was ashamed!" I shouted-sung.

"Thought of changin' my name"

"What's in a name?!"

"And I got downhearted!"

"How did ya feel?"

"Everytime that I..."

"Dax not infront of the kid!" I hissed while clapping a hand over Daxter's mouth and looking up at the kid who was laughing. Jak looked like he was about to break but didn't. Me and Dax would just have to try harder so we started singing again.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! It means no worries for the rest of your days," I put my arm around Jak's waist and gave him a goofy grin "It's our problem free philosophy. Hakuna Matata!!!"

Finally Jak broke and smiled giving a small laugh, "Thanks guys I really needed that."

"You know were always here for ya" I said leaning on him a bit.

"And good thing Sugar here knows how to get ya to smile!" Dax said to Jak. The blonde hero looked at me for awhile and I stared back. But I looked away and down at the crocadog. I heard Jak sigh as he looked away from me and up at the kid. I looked back at Jak and was about to say something when my comm. flew out of my pocket, it was some blonde chick.

"Hey Tess-baby!" Daxter greeted from my shoulder.

"Hi Daxxie-Po," Tess said and I had to swallow a laugh "is this your friend, Jenny?"

"Yeah I'm Jenny, what ya need?" I questioned looking at the blonde.

"Aaron's here and he's drunk," Tess began obviously looking at Aaron then back at me "mind coming up here and getting him clamed down?"

"Sure I'll be there, just give a few, 'kay?"

"Sure see you all in a bit" My comm. went back to me pouch and I pulled it back out dialing Torn's number.

"What?" he growled.

"Well that a fine hello," I hissed narrowing my eyes at the man "Aaron has gotten drunk and Tess wants me to go calm him down. I'm bringing the kid back to you." Torn looked like he was about to say something but I hung up not wanting to argue with the Tattoo Wonder at the moment.

We headed back to the hideout and found Torn pacing. I pulled the kid off Jak's shoulders and sat him on the floor beside the crocadog. Torn looked up as the kid ran over to him.

"Thanks for watching him," he began then sighed "Jenny I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but your boy is always getting drunk. He's nearly killed five people because of it and put his old girlfriend in the hospital. Just be careful, I don't need you getting hurt again."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded. That lying bastard!!! He could have at least told me that he had a drinking problem. And no Torn is not the lying bastard it's Aaron. Damnit!!! Now I have this to deal with, I left the hideout and Jak followed behind me.

"Jak I can take care of Aaron myself alright" I hissed now being the one in a sour mood.

"Well I'm just coming to make sure" he said putting an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a half hug. We walked like that all the way to the bar in the port. The doors slid open and I saw Aaron slumped over the bar with a whiskey in his hands.

I stomped over to him and jerked the whiskey out of his hands throwing it against the nearest wall. Everyone in the bar turned to see what was going on. I slapped Aaron hard across the face utterly pissed. Jak said back slightly scared though he'd never admit it. No one in Haven had ever seen me pissed off before.

Turning to Tess to tell her to stop serving him, I was tackled to the ground. It was Aaron. I brought my knees up into his stomach and flipped him over onto his back. I heard Jak taking steps towards me and Aaron and I shot my head up at the blonde man.

"This is my fight!" I shouted giving Aaron the opening he needed. Aaron brought his knee up hard into my stomach and I rolled off of him gasping for air. People crowed around us making bets and what not.

Aaron pinned me to the floor and began to punch me in the stomach. He punched me once in the face as I reached for my pistol. Aaron seemed to no what I was doing and pulled something out of his boot. As I fired a shot into his shoulder something pierced my side. I cried in pain and rolled onto my side that wasn't bleeding. I felt the wound then the knife handle sticking out.

I watched Aaron who had collapsed for any signs of moment. When content that he wasn't waking up anytime soon I began to let myself fade. I felt Jak lifting me into his arms and carrying my away from the bar when I finally shut my eyes.

* * *

_I wakened floating over Haven City. Looking around many precursors was floating around me in a circle. They all had different markings on their bodies and I soon found Alastar._

"_Alastar, what's going on?" I questioned him, about to walk over to him when he held up a hand for me to stop._

"_**You are being marked as a Guardian"**__ he said simply. I looked around and found who seemed to be the leader of the group. _

"_**Ah Jennifer so nice to finally meet you in person,"**__ the precursor began as it floated down towards me __**"I am Kilohana."**_

"_Nice to meet you" I said a little unsure as I extended my hand. We shook then the precursor continued with the ritual._

_He spoke in an odd language I didn't recognize. I only spoke English so as far as I knew it could be German. Kilohana made weird signs and I soon felt a searing pain on my arm. I fell to my knees and watched as a mark was being burned into my flesh were my thumb and palm connected running around my wrist like a snake. It lopped my skinny wrist twice before stopping. _

* * *

**Me: Okay the reason for the Hakuna Matata was that I was watching it with my sister Jessica, if you're a Wicked fan you've probably heard of her ( I Heart Idina Menzel) were watching the Lion King and I got the idea to put that song in hear. Well till next time!!!**


	12. Sick And Tired :Literally:

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 12: Sick And Tired (Literally) **

I woke up groggily and looked around. I felt different from when I usually woke up. For one I hurt all over and two it felt like I was sitting in someone's lap. I looked around to see Jak still asleep with his arms around me. I was right I was in someone's lap. Thoughts of how me and Jak ended up like this filled my mind when I remembered the day before at the bar.

As I groaned I looked around noticing that I was the first up, even before Torn. Daxter was sleeping on the bottom bunk beside me and Jak and Torn was across from us. Violet and Harley were curled up in the bunk beside Torn. They must have come when someone told them what had happened. They were such good friends.

I felt the arms around my waist tighten and I looked back to se Jak awake. He stared at me for a moment before resting his head on my shoulder and hugging me as close as he could. I tightened up a little but relaxed when Jak spoke.

"Jenny you hard-headed-jackass-bitch," he scolded "god will you EVER listen to people."

"Nope" I whispered weakly, leaning against my friend for support.

"Jen I was worried about you," he sighed looking at the floor "you're the first real friend I've had here in Haven other than Dax. Kiera is missing and so is my mentor, Samos. I don't want to lose you too."

"You wont" I smiled back at him then relaxed against him to weak to sit up straight for long.

"Jen I've always wondered, how'd you get here in the first place?" he questioned looking down at me.

"You really wanna know," he nodded and I continued "Well it started on my thirteenth birthday. Me and my friends Heavenly and Austin along with my now ex-boyfriend, Johnathon, were staying downstairs in the living room. We'd been up all night having a blast. Austin even snuck some beer over to my house. We'd all fell asleep about 4 in the morning," I sighed sadly remembering the old Johnathon "A precursor came and spoke to me saying I had to repay a dept to the precursors. We were all brought here including Violet and Harley. Johnathon, Violet, Harley, and I were together when I woke up. We were captured by the KG. John was taken to the KG boot camp and I was sent to the prison. I met Zan and a year and a half later I met you. From there you know the rest."

Jak nodded then asked, "What was your old home like?"

"Well one we weren't as advanced in technology as you people are" I said laughing a bit but stopped when pain shot up my side.

"Tell me about your life before your thirteenth birthday" he said looking very interested in what I would say.

"'Kay," I felt on the verge of tears remembering my old home but held the tears back "Till I was about 10 years old we lived in a little town in Texas with my father. Charley was cruel to me and my sister. When I was little me and Lisa had been throwing a baseball to each other. Charley came and took the ball from my sister and threw it as hard as he could at me. The rest of the year was horrible and that was when it got really bad," I sighed wiping my eyes "When I was ten he got really drunk and had a wreck. His best friend Keith died in the wreck. Charley came home yelling and shouting that it was all my fault. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and tried to kill me. When my mom tried to stop him he threw a chair at her," I sighed again then continued "He managed to cut my back as we ran from the house. But it wasn't enough to kill me. Mom took me to the hospital while Lisa cried the whole time. The next day Charley was arrested, we went home, packed our things, and left for Seattle where most of my mom's family lived," I laugh half-heartedly "You can see how bad my relationships with men have gone. My father tried to kill me, John betrayed me, and Aaron is a lying asshole. And that's not to mention my other ex, Cory, who stalked me about a year after I broke up with him for slapping me."

I exhaled and rubbed my head as Jak tightened his grip again around my waist, "Don't worry, I love you."

"Thanks Jak, I'm kinda glad I was brought here and thrown in jail," he looked up at me with a raise eyebrow "Well if that hadn't have happened then I would have never met you. Or anyone else here for that matter."

Another questioned came to mind, "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," Jak seemed to remember something and continued "Oh by the way, and don't tell Torn, me and Dax have found a way to the palace. Once your better will go."

"'Kay," I yawned a little "so why don't you tell me a little 'bout your passed?"

"When I was fifteen, right after me and Dax had defeated Gol and Maia, we found a Rift Rider that brought us along with Samos and his daughter Kiera to Haven City. I was immediately captured by the KG and Erol. Daxter escaped and obviously met up with Violet and Harley to plan a way to get us out of prison."

"Interesting," I said rubbing my chin "Mind telling me a bit about your past."

"Fine," he sighed then continued "I never knew my parents. Samos was sorta like a father to me and Kiera a little sister. Dax and I have always known each other as far as I can remember. Daxter wasn't always an ottsel ya know. He'd fell into a pool of Dark Eco and was changed. That's what started the Precursor Legacy as Samos calls it. We went in search of a Dark Eco sage to help change Daxter back and ended up destroying the only people that could help him. Gol and Maia had been trying to raise Dark Eco from silos under the earth to warp it to their liking," Jak shivered at the thought "Not a good thought."

I laughed lightly so I wouldn't hurt my wound then asked, "What happened to Aaron?"

Jak looked away then back at me, "When he stabbed you in the side you pulled the trigger of your gun. I could tell that you meant to just shot him in the shoulder but when you fell backwards the bullet went down through his shoulder and heart. He died about twelve hours ago."

My expression hardened then I hissed, "Good riddance to him."

Jak seemed relieved that was what I'd said. My eye lids got heavier as I yawned. The blonde looked at me then spoke.

"Go to sleep you need to rest" he said moving away from me and went to go get in the bunk above me.

But I had one more question, "Jak, did you hold me the whole time I was out?"

He stared at me, I could tell he was battling with his thoughts, "Yes because Jen, you're my friend and I was worried about ya. Now get some sleep so we can go kick baron ass soon."

I smiled a motioned him back over to me which he came. I reached my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and we stayed like that for a moment.

"Thanks Jak you're a great friend" I whispered then yawned again. Jak pulled back and laid me down then went up to the bunk above me to sleep. It wasn't long before I heard his even breathing of sleep. He must have been up most of the time I was out. I smiled a fell asleep just like that.

* * *

I woke up later, with Daxter lying on my stomach. I looked around and saw Jak sitting on the table staring at me and Dax and that no one else was here. I nudged the little ottsel awake only succeeding in knocking him to the floor before he actually woke up. He glared up at me and I shrugged.

"Well if you'd woken up you wouldn't be on the floor right now" I said sarcastically noticing the strength of my voice was back. Jak smiled realizing this too but stayed where he was.

Daxter then smirked widely, "Well what were you and Jakkie-Boy doing last night," I gave him an odd look "Oh don't give me that look, I saw you two all snuggled together asleep," Jak had finally moved from his spot and walked over to us "Hey Jak did you get in her pants?!"

Jak smacked him hard across the face and I followed suit soon after. We both glared at the ottsel while he laughed.

"Ain't no one been in my pants ya stupid rat!" I hit him once more to make sure he got the message.

"And I ain't been in Jenny's pants either" Jak did the same thing as me and smacked Dax across the head.

I laughed a bit, "Then who's pants have you been in, Jak?"

He hit me in the back of the head shaking his, "Gawd Jen your just as bad as Dax!"

"Oh no! Daxter's rubbing off on me" I joked laughing and not filling the pain in my side. We all stayed where we were laughing before Jak spoke.

"Jen you filling up to fighting," he asked and I nodded "'Kay you two ready to ready to go kick Baron Praxis' ass."

"Yeah!" I shouted jumping up. Jak nodded and Daxter jumped onto his shoulder groaning. The blonde walked over to a crate near the wall and kicked it opened. He pulled out a black and purple gun along with a holster and ammo. He walked back over to me and handed the things to me.

"Torn told me to give this to you," he commented as I fought to strap the holster around my torso "It's a Hell Raiser. There are three setting on it; regular, grenade launcher, and assassin. The regular is 'bout like my blaster, grenade launcher speaks for it's self, and assassin is for long distances with slow moving or non-moving objects. Do you need help with that?"

I nodded giving up on the holster and let Jak take over. He pulled the holster over my head then buckled the three different straps to a large gray ring at my chest. He pulled all the straps tight. It felt odd having his hands be that close to my chest. Jak didn't seem to noticed till he pulled back to look at his work. I saw him blush a little and he quickly went to get my other effect from under my bed. As I tightened the pistol holsters around my thighs, Jak strapped the knives around my lower legs. Once down he stood up. I felt his hand run up the back of my right leg as he stood and something knotted in my stomach.

I stepped away from him and headed for the door while putting my Hell Raiser in the holster, "You boys ready to go?"

Jak nodded looking as if he hadn't done anything. Daxter was still on my shoulder but jumped onto Jak's as we went through the door. Jak found a one-person zoomer and swung his leg over it then patted behind him for me to get on. I wasn't in the mood for driving so I climbed on behind my blonde friend with Dax on his friends shoulder. Daxter began to whisper in Jak's ear but I caught what they were saying.

"I caught that little touch of yours" Dax whispered raising an eyebrow at Jak.

"What are you talking about?" Jak hissed looking ahead.

"Oh don't give me that, I saw you running your hand up the back of her leg," Daxter watched Jak then sighed "Jak I know ya like the girl and now Aaron is out of the way. Make your move before she gets another boyfriend."

"I don't like her like that, she's just my friend…" he trailed off still not looking at Jak.

"Stop with the bull crap Jak," he hissed "I know you like her like that. Just admit it and make all our lives easier."

"Fine, Dax I do have some feelings for her but not enough to start anything 'kay" Jak glared at the ottsel to tell him to drop it which he did. Dax got in between me and Jak like usual. I sighed and knew Jak hadn't heard me. I tightened my grip around him and snuggled into his back.

* * *

**Me: Alright two chapters in one day!!! Hope you people are happy. I can't believe no one reviews but my sister!!! Come on people I know ya'll are just being lazy! Just click the little button bellow and type what you think. It's not that hard I promise. Ah well, till next time!!!**


	13. Through Struggle Part 1

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 13: Through Struggle Part 1**

**Me: I forgots to say in the last chapter that I got the gun name from me sis. Thanx Jess!!! Love ya!!! Well on with the story!!!**

Jak stopped at the base of one of the palace support towers. There was a large elevator door and Jak walked towards it. I followed behind him making sure no KG had spotted us. Once on the way up Jak turned to me.

"Jen are you sure you can fight with your injuries?" he pressed looking at my bandaged shoulder then the bandages sticking out from under my shirt.

"Jak I'll be fine," I said looking up at him "and anyways I'm suppose to be your Guardian, I can't let you go looking for danger without me. Plus you're my friend and I'm not about to let you get yourself killed."

"But what about you," he continued "you could get killed just as easy as I can!"

I looked up at him sadly then spoke, "But I'm not the one to save the world, Jak. You're the one that's gonna save everybody. If I die then it will be protecting you. You're the bestest friend I've ever had, if something happens I'll protect you," I sighed looking away "even if it kills me."

Jak put a strong arm around my shoulders in a half hug. I leaned against him as the elevator continued upward and for once Daxter wasn't speaking. We all seemed to understand one thing at the same time. It was that I was most likely going to die in the end. Why would the precursors bring me here to protect someone that they knew would live? It just didn't make since. I sighed and began to sing a part of one of my favorite songs…

"I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well I guess we're gonna find out. Lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we've come. And I believe it all is comin' to an end, oh well I guess were gonna pretend. Lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we've come" I sighed again and put my arm around Jak's waist. We all just stayed like that in a group hug as we went upwards.

The elevator soon stopped and I was about to walk away when Jak stopped me and pulled me back. His lips crashed onto mine in a small kiss. I was shocked at first but soon relaxed in Jak's arms. Something felt different then all the other times I'd kissed John or Aaron or Cory or any of the other guys I'd dated. Yeah all the other times had felt right at the moment but they all made me gag in the end.

But this time was different. It seemed like before the kisses were just to kiss. But this time there was a real reason; Jak realized that this might be the last time for him to show me his feelings. And he was taking advantaged of the 'calm before the storm.'

Jak pulled me close breaking the kiss and held me to his chest like I would disappear as soon as he let go. I snuggled into his chest and let a tear slide down my cheek. This was only making it harder for me to accept the fact that'd I'll die here sooner or later. Jak moved so that he only had one arm around me and walked towards the door.

I looked up at Dax. His ears were down with his head hung. I reached up and pulled him off Jak's shoulder armor into a hug. I had never seen Daxter cry before, he was just to happy all the time, but today I found that he was a very sensitive ottsel. I felt his warm tears running down my shoulder and back as I held him to me. Daxter looked up at me rubbing his eyes.

"Jenny you're not going to die are you?" he questioned sadly.

I looked away not wanting to answer the question as we made it to our first obstacle. I put Dax on my shoulder and followed Jak. There was a large electrical platform covering the path to long to jump over. But there was a platform just below it that was clear and safe to walk on. Jak jumped down onto the platform and I followed right behind him.

We walked along the bottom path till it ended and climbed back onto the main level. Next was a rotating platform, Jak stared at the platform then me.

"I'll go first then when it turns back around to a flat side jump across" he said to me and I nodded. Jak jumped across and made it safely to the other side. I waited till it was safe to go and jumped across. But of course me being my clumsy self stumbled jumping to the next area. But luckily Jak was there to catch me before I fell into another electrical floor.

My nose was about a foot away from the red floor when Jak grabbed my holster and stopped me from falling. He pulled me back up straight shaking his head and I just grinned while shrugging by shoulders. Looking up at Dax on my shoulder I saw that his eyes were as big as golf balls. I waved my hand infront of his face till he snapped out of his daze.

"If this girl don't get herself killed she's surely gonna get someone else killed!" he shouted sarcastically. It was good to see that everyone's mood had lighten from before but it still wasn't the same.

I rolled my eyes and we continued on. We jumped down to another lower platform only to have a large spinning thing with electrical like stuff coming from it. Jak jumped at just the right moment and made it across. I sighed then followed suit. I made it passed the electricity and fell into Jak. He stumbled backwards a bit but caught his balance before we all went over the edge.

We both stepped onto a platform that led under the main pathway. But as soon as we stepped on it the platforms collapsed from bellow us. Jak jumped in time to get to the other side but I was not so fortunate. I began to fall as Dax jumped off my shoulder and onto the solid platform. Jak wiped around just as my hand clasped the floor. He fell to his knees grabbing my arm to keep me from falling.

"Jen hang on I'll pull you up, just don't look down!" he shouted over the wind as he began to heave me up. But I didn't listen to him and looked down just as he was pulling me to solid flooring. I knelt by the edge of the platform and emptied my stomach. Jak had a hand on my back and smiled sympathetically. Dax looked like he was about to lose his lunch too.

I stood up wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Jak put an arm around my waist for support as we moved up more platform towards a turrent gun. Jak made me and Dax stay on a lower platform while he went up to deactivate it. It was like one of them sewer turrent so Jak just punched a whole in the top and pulled out some wires. He backed off and let the thing explode before he motioned for me and Daxter to follow him.

Most of the rest was the same stuff as before. Until we got to the rotating turrets. I put a hand infront of Jak to stop him from going ahead. After pulling Dax off my shoulder and placing him on Jak's I climbed up to the main level. As soon as my feet touched the floor a stream of bullets were fired at me. I jumped over all the streams of bullets till I made it to the gun. After jumping behind them they stopped and I was able to deactivate them.

The Dynamic Duo made it across and we climbed up the finale platforms to the palace roof top. Jak stopped me just before we got to the glass top.

"Hey Jen go ahead and see if any KG are around. Me and Dax will check out the rest" I nodded and slide down the slop nearby. I looked over the railing off the palace. It was a long way down. I walked around a bit till I found an elevator.

I decided to investigate. Bad choose when the elevator stopped at a door I got this really bad feeling. When the doors opened my gut was confirmed. There _he _was standing right infront of me.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know this is short but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Will school its just never known when I will get a chance to write so bare with me. Well till next time!!!**


	14. Through Struggle Part 2

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 14: Through Struggle Part 2**

"You!" I hissed pulling out my Hell Raiser and pointing it at the man. He smiled evilly at me not moving. I shivered a bit but stop soon enough. I glared into those green eyes of his and he stared back.

"Well Jenny it's nice to see you too" the man said in pure sarcasm.

"Stop with the bull shit Johnathon" I growled still holding my gun at Johnathon's heart.

"Come now Jen, we can't settle this like civilized people" he laughed walking closer.

"And I'm sure you'd like to sit down and talk all our problems out over a glass of tea," I snorted then continued "Cut the crap now! I've been dying to meet you"

"Fine but were doing this my way" he began walking over to one of the walls and pulling two swords off of it. The traitor tossed one sword to me and I caught it easily.

"No other weapons, just swords," he smirked widely "lets see what the great Torn taught you!"

Johnathon charged at me with his sword and I side stepped to avoid getting hit. After quickly putting my gun in its holster I blocked another attack from my ex. Growling, I got in a better fighting potion. Johnathon had obviously had some training with swords. I wasn't going to last long here. Gulping a big lump I decided to stay on the defense side.

The general kept throwing attack after attack at me. This was good and bad at the same time. One he was getting worn out from all the attacks, but I was also getting exhausted from blocking the attacks. It was a test to see who would lose their strength first.

I side stepped to doge an attack to my head but the tip of the sword still cut my cheek. I winced a bit but countered his next thrust before he stabbed his sword through my gut. Gawd, this was getting hard. Sweat began to form along my brow as I dodged another attack.

Looking at my former boyfriend I gritted my teeth and smirked. Johnathon was getting tired quickly; if I could just out last him then I would be able to kill him. But then I began to think. Could I really kill him? When I was pointing the gun at him I had the chance to kill him but didn't. What the hell is wrong with me!? I brushed it off as I just wanted to actually fight him.

My thinking had given John an opening. The twirled his sword around and slammed it into my injured shoulder. I cried out in pain almost letting Kala free.

"_**Jen let me out!!!" **_she shouted in our… my head.

"NO!!! This is my fight!!!" I yelled back not realizing that I had yelled out loud. Johnathon smirked.

"Who you taking to? That monster inside you?" he laughed and I just glared knowing he was just trying to make me pissed.

"Kala is NOT a monster" I hissed holding my sword infront of me while getting closer to the ground.

"Oh _it _has a name? How cute!"

I felt Kala take over for just a second then saw Johnathon's reaction. His eyes grew wide and he seemed scared. He gulped and I smirked.

"Who's scared now?!" I taunted getting ready for his next attack.

"You really wouldn't let that creature out" he commented

"Watch me" I felt the change begin but seconds after it started I was tackled. Johnathon was on top of me with his sword to my throat. I gulped and glared at the man, my sword was thrown across the room from the attack. Johnathon smirked.

"I may let you live if you _beg _me to do so" he whispered in my ear.

"You know me better than that. I NEVER beg!" I hollered right in his ear. He pressed his sword closer to my throat. I felt it pierce my throat slightly and then the tiny stream of blood flow down my throat. So this is wait it fells like when you're about to die. So many things running across your mind you can't even focus on actually dying.

But then Johnathon was thrown off of me. I looked over and saw Jak holding John's sword to his throat with Dax standing infront of me. I wiped the blood from my throat and stood up holding my shoulder. Staring at Jak I noticed he had every intention to kill Johnathon.

"Jak don't," I said and he looked at me strangely "he's my enemy and I should be the one to kill him. But not today, let's go."

Jak glared at Johnathon while growling and throwing the sword across the room. He stood up and followed me towards the elevator. Dax jumped onto his shoulder and kept his eye on the general. I was already standing in the elevator when Jak and Daxter climbed in. The door was just closing as Johnathon stood up.

I pulled out my Hell Raiser just to be safe. But soon enough the elevator closed and we were heading down. Sighing, put my gun up and held my shoulder again to help stop the bleeding. Looking over at Jak I saw his wounds. He had scraps and bruises every where and one particularly large gash on his side. Reaching out I put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me with a smile.

"Don't worry it was a laser wound, it was cauterized when it happen. I'll be fine," he reassured me then he looked closely at my wounds "Are you goin' to be ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" my breathing was getting heavy and Jak continued to stare at me. And I knew why I was like this. I had lost so much blood before with my leg, shoulder, and side wounds that my body hadn't restored the amount of blood lost.

Jak continued to stare at me and now also Daxter. I felt a little faint but continued to hold my head up as the lift stopped at the bottom. Jak looked around the corner to the main entrance of the palace to see if anyone was there. No one was so we continued on. Dax jumped of Jak's shoulder and ran out of the palace. I was about to follow him when Jak pulled me back in.

He pushed me against the wall gently and pressed his lips to mine. Jak's strong hands moved from my shoulder to my hips. I pressed closer to him forgetting everything… including my shoulder. The blonde renegade wrapped his arms fully around my waist and let his hands dangle behind me.

We were both covered in blood and Jak in debris and dirt. It felt good to be in Jak's arms. I actually felt safe there. I sighed against his lips and he pulled me as close as possible. Everything was perfect in that moment. Until…

"Jak, Jenny you two can smooch once we get back to the Hideout!" he shouted pocking his little orange head back into the building. Jak and I pulled apart and we both turned to Dax glaring. He shrugged his shoulders and ran and got on Jak's shoulder.

"Dax if you weren't my best friend I'd kill you" Jak hissed with pure sarcasm.

"Yeah if you weren't my best buddy I'd kill you" I said laughing lightly and grabbing my shoulder again. The blood lost was starting to get to me.

"What's the difference?" Daxter questioned as we left the palace.

"Well your best friend is your closest friend of the same sex," I began then continued as Dax nodded "Your best buddy is your closest friend of the opposite sex. At least that was how it was in my old school."

"Ah I see," he said rubbing his chin "We kicked baron ass and if you hadn't have been injured before hand you would have kicked general ass. We need a way to celebrate."

"Oh, I have an idea," I said before beginning to sing "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDDDDDDD!!!"

Daxter joined in and Jak just rolled his sapphire orbs, "AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILLLLLL THE ENDDDDDDD!!!"

We were all laughing so hard that Dax and I couldn't sing. I tried to stop laughing because it hurt my shoulder and side but couldn't. I was literally 'laughing to death.' Falling to my knees and clutching my sides, I began to cough terribly.

"Jenny? Are you alright?" Jak asked worried as Dax jumped down beside me. I caught my breath and stood up. Jak had held out a hand to help me but I pushed him away.

"Sugar, you sure you alright?" Daxter questioned jumping on my injured shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine" I hissed from the pain and blinked a few times trying to forget about it and keep walking. We were already in the slum section and were getting close to the Hideout. I really hoped Torn wouldn't be there because then we, me in particular, would get our ass chewed out. But Fate wouldn't let this happen and as we walked through the doors Torn was standing there waiting on us. His harsh voice filled the room as soon as we stepped foot into the hideout.

"What the hell did you three do!" he shouted looking up from some papers. Some old guy and the Kid were beside Torn. I motioned Dax over to my shoulder and pointed to the man.

"That's Kor he looks after the kid" he told me then jumped onto the table.

"Uh… nothing we were… uh… sight seeing," he said so flakily "right Jak, Jen?"

"Oh then why is the KG looking for a…," Torn paused looking down at one of his papers "A blonde man in a blue tunic with a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder?"

"It could be anyone orange is the new black this season!" Dax shot back put everyone could tell he was bluffing.

"AND a brunette, young, white female, wearing all black, multiply bandages, green/purple eyes that seems to be his partner" Torn continued then glaring up at us and finely looking at me. He narrowed his eyes even more looking at me and I hung my head.

"Look we went up to the palace and trip a few alarms" Jak said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh and that" Daxter began but laid off as Torn shouted at Jak and I.

"I DIDN"T ATHORISE A STRIKE ON THE BARON," he calmed down a bit but then rounded on me fully "And you!!! I deliberately told you not to get in anymore trouble. I should kick you out of here right now!"

"Hey lay off of her she only came because I asked her to!!!" Jak shouted back stepping closer to me.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! I WENT BECAUSE I WANTED TO ALRIGHT!!!" I hollered then began to breath heavy. I looked over at the kid whose eyes were as big as baseballs. I tried to catch my breath but couldn't. My vision began to blur badly. I blinked but all it did was make a black dot appear and block my vision a bit.

I put both hand on the table to hold myself up getting more and more tired as the seconds ticked by. Jak was beside me in seconds putting an arm around my waist for support. Out of the corner off my eye I saw Torn getting out a med-kit. Looking over to the other side I saw Kor. Odd that he would be smiling as I fainted.

* * *

**Me: Duh duh duh!!! Chapter 14 is complete and this is the end of act one!!! YEAH!!! I first I had plan this story to be about 20 chapters long but as you can see it is going to me more around 30 chapter give or take a few. Wow!!! I've really impressed myself with this story. Just so you know as of now I plan to write 2 more stories following this one. Maybe even 4.**

**Now I'd like to thank a few people…**

**One my sister Jess for always reviewing and being a good inspiration. **

**To AlmostMedieval for their reviews and support. **

**And last but not least to notfromearth7 for them reviewing for every chapter and the support.**

**It's people like these 3 that make me keep writing. GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APLAUSE!!! Well till next time!!! Adios Amigos:)**


	15. Punishment :Almost:

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 15: Punishment (Almost)**

_I looked around seeing Alastar. He came over to me and grabbed my arm holding it out. I saw the marking on my arm and remembered what had happened. I looked up at Alastar, searching for an explanation. He sighed putting a hand on my shoulder. _

"_**I'm sorry Jennifer but it had to be done" **__he said looking me right in the eye. I smirked then turned away from him. He groaned a bit shaking his head then sighed. _

"_**Fine, hate me all you want but it will not change the past," **__he began to float away and I finally turned back to him __**"Forgive and forget."**_

"_I've already forgave you Alastar," I said looking up at him "you were the only one that ever explained any of this crap, so thanks."_

_I motioned him back down and gave him a quick hug before everything went back._

* * *

I groaned running my hand through my hair. My whole body ached as I sat up and looked around. Torn was standing at the usual spot looking over some papers. He looked up at me then looked back down at the papers. Standing up and grabbing my side as pain shot through it, then began to limp over to the table. 

Torn glared up at me as I leaned against the table heavily, "Jenny, I can't believe you went against orders! I trust you to not get in any trouble and you go off with Jak to fight the baron and end up fighting Johnathon!"

"Torn I'm alright now though…," I trailed off trying to think "anyways I'm Jak's Guardian, I had to go to make sure he didn't get killed."

"You still went against orders, Cooper," oh no he was using my last name "I'm kicking you out of the Underground, it's for your own good. I can't have members that go and get them selves hurt on every occasion."

"What!!! Why?!" I shouted then regretted it and held my side.

"Because Jenny you're a good fighter," he sighed acting like this was hard from him "but I don't want you getting killed for a war that isn't yours."

"It's just as much my war as it is yours," I growled gritting my teeth "Zan was my friend and Baron Praxis did something to me and I killed him," I choked back a cry then continued "It's his fault for what happened to Jak. It's his fault that me and Johnathon were separated and now he's working for the other side. It's his fuckin' fault this war even started!"

"I don't care you aren't fighting for me anymore," he shouted back "I won't be responsible for your death!!!"

"It's my damn choice, Torn," I growled back heading for the door "But where am going to go though?"

"I don't care, you can stay here if you want. But as of now you are no longer part of the Underground!" he said raising his voice a little. I sighed plopping onto the bed I'd been on earlier and looking at my arm that had the markings on it. Instead of seeing the marks I saw bandages.

I began to pull them off and Torn looked over at me, "What are you doing?"

"Taking these bandages off," I began throwing the bandages to the side "that was only a mark of a Guardian. It hurt when I got it but not anymore."

Torn stared at the barbwire like scars running all up and around my arm. I began to stare at the markings also as the door to the Underground slide open.

"Torn I can't believe you're kicking Jenny out!!!" shouted Daxter as Jak stormed in not looking to happy. Neither one of them seemed to notice me awake, lying on the bed.

"It needed to be done" he said simply.

"But I won't stop fighting, you know that much Torn" I said getting everyone's attention.

Torn glared at me then went back to work. Jak walked over to me and sat down on the bed while Dax jumped onto my chest.

"Hey Sugar, how ya feelin'?" Daxter asked sitting down and watching me carefully.

"As good as I can feel at the moment" I answered relaxing a bit. It wasn't like I'd be doing anything soon. Jak put a hand on my shoulder then glared at Torn. The ex-commander caught the look and went back to work.

Jak growled before speaking, "I can't believe you Torn. You said it yourself that Jenny's a good fighter!"

"But we can't risk her getting killed," Torn shouted his face going slightly red "If you want to stay in the Underground so bad, why don't you go with Jak to protect the Sacred Site in Dead Town. If you can keep the metalheads from getting to the site the Shadow will be very grateful. He may even ask to see you three."

We all nodded and got up to leave. Grabbing my effects from under the bed where someone had put them I began to strap everything on. I winced a bit as I walked towards the door of the Underground behind Jak. It hurt so much but I had to get through this. Torn threw Jak a blue and black attachment for his gun. The renegade turned then caught it gracefully and attached it to his gun.

"There's a Vulcan Barrel for that pee- shooter of your's. Jenny if you come back without a single extra scratch," he paused looking me right in the eye "then I'll let you back into the Underground."

I nodded then followed Jak out of the Hideout. He was waiting on me with a one-person zoomer. I climbed on behind him and Daxter got in his usual spot on my lap. As we drove off the icy December wind attacked my face. It stung my eyes so much that I had to close them. We landed at the entrance to Dead Town and climbed off.

It was getting so close to Christmas but it seemed no one in Haven was very fond of the holiday because of Baron Praxis. I sighed not really caring at the moment as I climbed off of the zoomer. My whole body ached as I pulled my Hell Raiser from my back and got it ready for battle.

Jak stared at me for a long time before following me to the air lock. My breathing was harder than normal as we stepped through the doors. Stingers attacked us immediately and we shot them all down. We headed around the corner and stopped when we saw a large metalhead on the next area of land.

This was going to be a long fight.

As I shouldered my gun I winced from the weight and the pain it caused. Everything hurt terribly. The veins in my temples pounded against the skin as I aimed. Everything went blurry as I pulled the trigger. But thankfully it still hit its target.

I sighed and began to hold my side again as we continued on. Jak kept glancing at me every few seconds. I knew he was just worried about me, but it was getting annoying. Daxter also was keeping an eye on me. I grew aggravated at them but held my temper.

"Jak, Dax, I'm going to be fine I promise" I said looking over at them as Jak took out a few metalheads. Jak sighed and Daxter decided to make a joke.

"Well you don't look so good," he began "you're purpler than Dark Jak!"

I rolled my eyes and took out a few stingers while Jak took care of two slingers, "Thanks for the info Daxter, but seriously I'll be fine."

Jak gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. I sighed and we continued on towards a large ledge. The blonde wonder had no problem with getting onto the ledge, but me, with my sore and aching body. He bent over and grabbed my hands and pulled me up on the ledge before quickly turning and shooting a grunt that was heading our way.

I rubbed my shoulder as I followed Jak towards what probably use to be an office building. A few grunts and a grunt gunner were waiting for us. I fired a round into the gunner's chest while Jak took out most of the grunts. Spinning around I saw the last two going for Daxter who was running around screaming. I fired two shot into each metalhead and they fell to the floor.

But Daxter's screaming had attracted another gunner that I had no idea was behind me at the moment. All I saw was Jak raising his gun and seemingly aiming it at me. My eyes got wide and I froze.

"Jak! What the hell?!" I shouted wondering why Jak was about to shot me.

He fired his gun and a shut my eyes tightly. I waited for the bullet to make contact with my body but it never came. I popped an eye open just as the gunner fell down dead behind me. As I jumped around and saw the dead metalhead, Jak burst out laughing.

"Did you really think I was going to shot you?" he questioned as he caught his breath. I slapped him in on the back of the head and began to climb up the large stair like ledges towards the next area. Jak and Daxter followed me as I went around the corner.

I quickly began to shoot as 5 grunts ran towards us. With the help of Jak and the annoyance of Daxter screaming like a little girl we got rid of all of them. As we walked through an arch way half-a-dozen stingers came at us. Jak was quicker than I was and shot all of them before I could even pull the trigger.

There were two slingers waiting for us around the next corner. Jak took out the one on the right and me the other. Jak kicked opened a few nearby crates; one had blue ammo, the other had some black and purple ammo, like my gun.

He tossed me the two things of ammo and a put one in my gun and the other in my pouch. Daxter jumped onto the floor as we walked up to an old hut like place. Looking over at Jak and Dax I saw their shocked stares at the old building. I was confused at why they would be so shocked.

"No! That can't be! It's not…" Daxter trailed off looking down at Jak, who seemed to be putting two and two together.

"Dax, that's Samos' hut," Jak murmured "this horrible place is OUR world!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked staring at the Dynamic Duo. Jak turned to me looking like he's forgotten I was here.

"Samos, our old mentor lived in this hut. That means that this entire place is what is left of our old home" he explained and took one last look at the old house before turning to leave. I looked up at the old hut then followed Jak.

As we exited Dead Town Daxter finally spoke, "Finally we get to meet the Shadow. What do you have to do to get noticed in this town?!"

Jak shrugged not speaking and I just remained quiet. We headed back to the Hideout in silence. When we got there Torn was waiting for us at the door.

"The Shadow would like to see you now," he began and Jak with Dax on his shoulder went in. I was about to follow when the rebel stopped me "You did good soldier. You're back in, but I swear if you EVER pull anymore stunts like that again you are out of here for good."

"Thanks, Torn" I said nodding, everything was good now that Torn called me soldier again.

"The Shadow is going to have another mission for Jak," Torn began crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at me "I suggest you go get some rest while you can. Go to your safe house to rest, I'm tired of the rat hanging around here."

I nodded and turned to leave, not expecting a good-bye from Torn, "And Jenny," I turned to look Torn in the eye "Don't go getting yourself killed."

I rolled my eyes as I swung my leg over a zoomer. I took one last look at Torn as he walked into the Hideout before heading towards the safe house. It didn't take long before I was landing infront of the building.

I pushed the door opened and saw Frankie sitting in his usual spot. He looked over at me, but I knew that he had just heard me and not really seen me. I stared at him for awhile, then went to head to my bedroom.

"Wait, Jenny, come talk to me for awhile" he said and I stopped wondering how he knew it was me.

"Ok," I agreed and went and sat on the old coffee table in the middle of the small living room "but how'd you know it was me?"

"Easy," he began "I have memorized everyone that I know and that come to see me often. You have a very light step, it's easy to tell you from everyone else."

"Oh I see" I said crossing my legs and watching him carefully. I yawned slightly and covered my mouth before looking back at the man.

"So where have you, Jak, and the rat been?" he questioned leaning forward in his chair.

I laughed nervously before speaking, "We've been busy and I kept getting injured so I was staying at the Hideout."

"Yeah, if any of us rebels get injured were staying at the Hideout," he laughed lightly rubbing his small white goatee "Torn is one of the only people in the Underground Movement that can give proper medical care."

I nodded in agreement, forgetting that Frankie was blind, and yawned again, "I'm pretty beat, I'm gonna go get some rest while I can."

"You do that," he pause leaning back "Jenny remember, this is your life lesson for the day, do things your way, 'cause you aren't going to live forever."

"'Kay, I'll remember that" I said before heading down the hall. I needed to take a bath but I was so tired. Ah what the heck, I'll take a shower in the morning! Yawning again, I pushed the door open to find Harley and Violet curling up to go to sleep.

"Hey mind if I join ya'll?" I asked, taking off all my effects. I placed my Hell Raiser and Zan's knifes on my bunk then turned back to my friends.

Violet nodded and both animals jumped off the bed. I lay down and Harley jumped up onto my stomach and curled up. Violet jumped onto the bed then stepped over me and curled up on my left. I stroked both their heads while yawning. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

* * *

**Me: I know it took awhile, but it's not my fault I promise!!! I just have so much homework!!! And so little time!!! Ah well I got this chapter wrote. Till next time!!! **


	16. For A Little While

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 16: For A Little While**

I woke up at the middle of the night and looked around the small room. Violet and Harley were gone but I didn't worry, they probably had some late night task to do for Tattoo Face. I sat up straight and stretched, knowing that even if I tried I'd never get back to sleep tonight. Getting up I pulled my effects from the other bed and strapped everything on, you never know what could happen in this city.

I was about to leave when I heard something behind me. Jumping around quickly I saw Jak looking down at me from his bunk. He raised his eyebrow at me and gave a small laugh. Daxter was asleep at Jak's side, not affected by his friend sitting up.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Jak questioned sitting up and looking me in the eye.

"For a walk," I answered shrugging my shoulder "I can't sleep."

"Well I'm coming too" Jak stated climbing out of his bed and grabbing his effects.

We walked silently out of the house not wanting to wake anybody up. I saw Frankie sitting in his chair in the living room, sound asleep. His blanket had fallen onto the floor, so I tip-toed in there then grabbed the blanket and laid it over him, while tucking it in on the sides. I smiled before walking out of the building with Jak.

A gust of wind swept over the city and I shivered. Jak ran his hand through his blonde/green hair, a nervous habit of his. Looking up at the sky my mind began to wonder about Heavenly and Austin. But not just them but my family back home. What do they think happened to me? Did they even care that I was gone? What about my friends? How were they handling our disappearance? Some of them would have just mourned and gone on with their life, but what about those who were like family to me? What did all my bestest friends think?

What about my bestest friend of all… Mikayla? I missed her so much! She was my mini-me and sister. I love her so much and it seems I've just come to fact that I've been away from home for nearly four years! Mikayla would be about to turn 14 now!

And my cousins!!! I missed complete on them growing up!!! How would Blake and Brinkley ever forgive me if I came back?

Without knowing it my emotional wall fell and tears began to stream from my eyes. Everything that I'd hidden or shut out of my mind was coming to haunt me all at one time. It seemed like Jak hadn't noticed yet, and I wanted to keep it that way. But I couldn't stop crying. More and more things began to enter my mind. Like my mother… What did she think? What about my sister? Did they even care?

That's when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a hug. Jak held me close to his chest as I shook with warm salty tears just flowing from me eyes. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair as light rain drops began to fall on us.

It started to ran harder and harder as Jak spoke, "Jenny it's gonna be alright," It's like this man could read my mind "We'll get you home someday."

But did I really want to go home? If I couldn't find my friends I'd never leave… that means that I'd stay here for the rest of my life searching for someone that was probably dead. I tried to push that out of my mind, the thought of Austin and Heavenly being dead.

Austin had gotten away from the fortress with the help of the Underground… but what happened to him afterward? I'd be sure to go by and see Torn for that question. He probably didn't even know we knew each other if Austin is in the Underground. He'd be able to reunite us if Austin is around.

But what about Heaven? She hadn't been found by the Underground or the KG, which was a good thing. She has to be somewhere in this city, I just know it.

Then there's Johnathon… What would I do then? He's my enemy now so I shouldn't help him, right? But what about his family, they'd never believe me, if I came back without him, that he was a traitor. If I could just get him to see the light again… then I'd bring him back too.

It seems all the hope had started to calm me down as Jak and I stood in the ran. Now I was shaking from the cold and not my sadness. I looked up at Jak through the rain and smiled lightly. He let go of me and we continued on our way.

Slowly the rain began to ease as we hid behind some crates from a few KG. I inhaled deeply through my nostrils and sucked in the smell. I loved it when it rained. And the smell afterwards is just wonderful, in my opinion. Jak was about to leave from behind the crates and I pulled him back taking out my comm. at the same time.

I got to Torn's number and punched in the little button that was in the middle. Not long after the man picked up and he seemed slightly angry.

"What soldier?!" he snapped while seemingly writing something down.

"Where are you?" I questioned leaning against the crates.

"At the Hideout, why?" answered Torn, rubbing his head in thought.

"'Cause I need to speak to you," I began, rubbing my knees, they were getting sore "Me and Jakkie-boy will be there in a few."

Torn nodded and disconnected, while my comm. flew back into my pocket. I stood up and Jak followed me in the direction of the Hideout. My knees were hurting as I walked but it wasn't enough to slow me down. I'd had problems with my knees since I was a little kid. The reason being is because I use to fall on my knees a ton. All those scraps and scars and bruises add up over time to make your knees sore.

We walked up to the Hideout and the door slid open. Torn was standing at his usual place behind the table. He looked up, probably expecting me to be bleeding or beat up.

"Hey Torny, how ya been?" I questioned sitting on the table and turning to him.

The ex-commander growled and I just smiled as he spoke, "What did you need to speak to me about?"

"Do you know someone by the name of Austin Grainger?" I asked hoping that he said yes.

Torn shrugged, "A hundred people come in and out of here everyday. He could have been here."

"He use to be in prison, but he escaped with the Undergrounds help from what Errol told me a few years ago" I was desperate to see one of my friends and my cousin.

Torn seemed deep in thought for a moment, "How many years ago?"

"About 2 years ago" I answered staring at Torn.

"You'll have to speak with the Shadow," Torn paused looking me right in the eye "Even if he doesn't know him directly he has info on every member. Stuff like their name, how old they are, when they joined. He's wanted to talk to you anyways. He lives just a few miles from here," Torn paused then continued "I'll take you there."

I nodded, smiling and then followed Torn out of the Hideout. Strange that he didn't bother to lock the door as we left. But I didn't bother to ask, Torn was helping me out greatly, I didn't want to annoy him. Jak came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder smiling slightly.

I looked forward again as we walked. Torn led us through the city and to another dead end alley. He walked up to a door and knocked. Seconds later the door opened and a short green man stood infront of us. He had a log in his white hair. Also in his white hair was a blue spotted egg. He wore sandals that were made of logs. I had to hold back a laugh as the Shadow looked up at us.

"Hello Torn and Jak," he looked directly at me "and you must be that girl that keeps getting into trouble."

"Yup that's me," I said holding out my hand "Jenny."

The old man shook my hand while speaking, "I'm Samos," the green man then turned to Jak and Torn "I need to speak with Jenny alone."

Both men nodded and turned to leave, but Samos had one last thing to say to Jak, "And Jak I'll have a mission for you in the morning so stop by." Jak nodded then left with Torn.

"Well Jenny I've been meaning to speak with you" Samos said as he moved out of the way so I could come in.

"About what?" I question, looking around the small house then down at Samos.

"Well Torn has told me a lot about you," Samos said sitting down in an armchair nearby while I sat on the couch "That you seem to always be getting in trouble, and that you're Jak's Guardian. If that is true you will show me your marking."

I held out my arm that had the barbwire like burns running around it. The short man stared for a moment then leaned back in his chair.

"Well you defiantly are a Guardian," he sighed before continuing "now for what I really wanted to talk to you about" Samos stood and walked into the other room. He came back with the Kid behind him. I smiled and waved as the boy noticed me and ran over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I pulled him up into my lap as Samos got something out of a drawer close by. He handed me the papers and I glanced at them. They were all of a woman with brown hair that seemed to be a kid's drawing. Also the woman had green and purple dots for eyes, plus a gray line across the woman's cheek.

"I believe those are all drawing of you" Samos stated as I stared at the last drawing. It was the woman again but also of a man with dark skin and green dots for eyes and another woman with light skin and blue dotted eyes.

"Well I met the kid a few days ago and he seemed to like me" I said, not understanding as I handed Samos the drawings back.

"The Kid drew those a year ago," he said staring at me "you were in prison a year ago. That's all he draws unless its of his parents."

"But then that cant be me," I looked down at the Kid and he just nodded saying it was me "but I didn't know him before now."

"Well I'm not sure but he says it's you," the kid nodded again "but he doesn't speak or write so he can't tell me how he knew you then."

I nodded thinking, and then shrugged, "Maybe we'll find out someday."

"Maybe I just thought that maybe you were apart of his childhood or something."

"Nope" I answered looking down at the kid. This new information was so confusing; I'd have to look into it sometime.

"Well that is all I wanted to tell you," he said and I was about to get up and leave when I remember why I had come here.

"Samos do you know someone named Austin Grainger?" I asked.

"Austin Grainger," he tapped his chin thinking and I bit my lip "Ah yes that young lad. What do you need to now about him?"

"Where would he be right now?!" I was bouncing with joy by now and Samos stared at me oddly.

"He'd be sleeping," he paused knowing my unsaid question "Safe house #2. It's near Krew's bar."

"Thank you so much," I sat the kid on the couch and jumped up then gave Samos a quick hug. He patted me on the shoulder lightly as I stepped back.

I pulled out my comm. and pulled up the map. Samos pointed to the point and I saved the location. I was about to put my comm. away when Samos snatched it out of my hand. The old man pushed a few buttons then handed it back to me.

"There, now my number is in there," he said and I turned to leave "be careful."

"You too" I nodded then closed the door behind me and went into a full sprint towards the port. I ran as fast as I could not stopping or slowing for a moment. After entering the Industrial Section I grabbed a parked zoomer and headed in the direction of the port. My chest was heaving as the wind wiped through my long hair.

I pulled up at the location not long after. Slowly I walked up to the door and knocked three times. The light came on and a figure crossed infront of the window and towards the door. I swallowed the lump in my throat as the knob turned…

* * *

**Me: That looks like a good place to stop. Well I finally gots chapter 16 up!!! Well till next time!!!**


	17. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**A World We All Live In **

**Chapter 17: Reunited And It Feels So Good**

A man a few years older than me answered the door. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was short and thin with a bad-boy look on his face. He looked me up and down, grinning. I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Is Austin here?" I questioned looking around the man and saw another man sitting on the couch nearby. This man was tall and muscular, but he still seemed younger than the man infront of me. He had short, choppy, dirty blonde hair.

The man before me turned around before speaking, "Hey Ass some chick is here to see you."

"Who is it?" the man questioned, not looking around.

"Uh…" the dark haired man turned back to me and I was to shocked to say anything for a moment.

"Oh, Jenny" I said wanting to dash into the room and hug the man on the couch so much he couldn't breathe.

"Jenny!" the man infront of me shouted to the man.

The man turned around and I stared right into his brown eyes. I couldn't hold back the urge any longer as I ran passed the man at the door and tackled (literally) Austin. We both landed on the floor, holding each other close. I was trying hard not to cry. I felt the warm liquid landing on my shoulder as I held Austin. Then there was a sniffle and I realized that Austin was crying.

We just stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Joyous tears ran down my face as I nuzzled my nose into Austin's neck. Slowly we pulled back to look at each other. Austin hadn't changed much. Same hair style, same eyes, same voice.

"Oh my god Jenny! It's really you!!!" he said with tears still rolling down his face. I knew Austin well and he didn't cry much. I nodded while sniffling lightly.

"I missed you so much" I whispered, finding that my voice was weak.

"I missed you too," he paused looking me up and down "Wow! Look at you, you've changed so much."

I sighed sadly, "Yeah." Austin didn't seem to notice and I was glad.

"So have you found Heavenly yet?" he asked hopefully but I had to shake my head no.

"No, but I'm always out and about so I'll probably find her someday just walking around" I said, wiping some of the moist from Austin's face. Sighing I hugged him tightly again but not as long this time.

"Funny how you were right under my nose the whole time!" I stated as I stood up and plopped onto the couch. Austin sat beside me nodding.

"Where have you been?" he questioned, staring at me and seemingly slightly irritated.

"I was in prison two more years after you were set free," I paused and looked right into Austin's eyes "I've only been out for about a week."

"Really! How'd you get out" Austin's friend spoke up jumping over the couch and sitting beside me.

"With the help of some friends" I said simply. It was a long story and I didn't feel like going into details.

Both men nodded as I leaned against Austin. I had missed him so much. Now my hopes of finding Heavenly grew. I closed my eyes for a moment thanking God for reuniting Austin and I. The man I didn't know snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So this is Jenny," he began holding out his hand "I'm Patrick."

I nodded and shook his hand. I turned back to Austin and smiled before lying my head on his shoulder. I was exhausted; no matter how much I tried to stay awake my eyes still kept sliding further and further closed. Soon I was knocked out asleep in pure exhaustion.

The next morning I woke up with a crick in my neck. I sat up and rubbed my sore neck then popped my back and knuckles. Austin was already up and was standing infront of me kicking me in the knee lightly. I moaned and rolled onto my side on the couch.

"Leave me alone" I grumbled as Patrick's head popped up over the back of the couch.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!!!" he shouted in my ear and I jumped up hitting my head against his. Austin burst out laughing as I rubbed my head while Patrick just laughed.

"Shut up Ass!" I laughed picking up a nearby pillow and throwing it right in Austin face after hitting Patrick upside the head with it. Suddenly my comm. shot out of my pocket and Jak's face popped up.

"Hey Jen, where are you?" he questioned.

I continued to laugh while I answered him, "I'm at safe house #2, get your ass over here. There's someone I want you to meet."

"'Kay but I can't stay long I have a mission to do for Samos" Jak answered as he shrugged his right shoulder to get a sleepy Daxter awake.

"Oh hey Sugar" the rodent said grudgingly as he started to wake up.

"See ya'll in a bit" Jak nodded. My comm. went back to my pouch and I stood up while slapping Patrick across the face just for the fun of it.

"Does she slap people randomly all the time?" Patrick asked Austin who was laughing his ass off. I popped my back again then stretched and walked into the small kitchen. After kicking open the fridge I dug through it trying to find something to eat. I was starving!!! As always.

Of course bending over made me find out about the perverted side of Patrick. He was standing behind me pretending to slap my butt. I just rolled my eyes and brought my foot up. The man jumped back right before I kicked him.

"I told you not to mess with her" Austin said as I stood up with some sort of fruit in my hands. I took a big bite out of it as the front door opened and Jak walked in. I smiled and waved then ran around and pulled him towards Austin.

"Jak this is Austin, Austin this is Jak" I introduced the two and while the were shaking hands I pushed them into a hug. I wrapped my arms as far as I could around the two while Patrick came up and wrapped his arms around the other side. Daxter was squashed in between Jak and Austin and was gasping for air. It was just one big group hug.

Finally, we all pulled apart. Daxter dropped to the floor sucking in a deep breath. I laughed and picked the small ottsel up while patting him on the head. He glared at me while I put him on my shoulder. Everything was great at that moment. Until my comm. flew out of my pocket.

"What do you want tub-of-blubber?" I said looking at Krew's face.

"A shipment of KG listening devices has just arrived in the port. No one, not even the Underground, want those things up and running. Take that Jet-Board of Jak's and destroy the devises before the KG get them up and running. Now get to work toots!"

My comm. went back to my pocket and I sighed sadly holding out my hand to take Jak's Jet-Board. He handed it to me and I turned to give Austin a hug. I gave Jak a quick hug, knowing I probably wouldn't get to see him for the rest of the day. As I was about to leave Patrick came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off the ground. I laughed then left with Jak behind me. We parted, me heading out into the port on the Jet-Board and Jak heading… somewhere.

I ran over the first devise and the alarm buzzed through the city. KG started shooting at me from land as I headed for the next listening devise. As I got farther and father out from land the bullets started to miss me complete, landing feet behind me.

Little tiny bombs popped up around the devises and I had to jump over them so I wouldn't set them off. Every little turn or jump had to be precise and accurate so the bombs didn't go off. Along with that I was on a time limit to get all the devises destroyed before they were put into effect.

I nearly sighed with relief when I jumped onto the bank infront of the Hip Hog. After standing up I put the Jet-Board on my back and walked into the saloon. As I did so, a KG walked passed me and out of the bar. I turned my face away as the man passed me then looked up to see Krew.

"The baron as sent his goons into harass me again," the fat man sighed "health violations, back taxes everyone wants a piece of me!"

"Lucky for you there's enough to go around!" I laughed while Krew glared at me.

"Destroying those devises was extremely important, I don't want anyone snooping around my latest 'project'," Krew floated away then turned back to me "If everything goes as planed, I'm going to corner the market in metalhead trophies. I have a job for you toots," he paused floating down to my level "An associate of mine, Brutter, is paying me to help him free lurkers and shuttle them safely outside of the city. There are 3 transports carrying Lurkers to a project the baron has going on outside the city. Rescue the Lurkers and take them to Brutter at his trinket stand in the Bazaar. Make me proud!"

I nodded and left grabbing a zoomer and heading for the closest transport. I pulled out my Hell Raiser and positioned it on my shoulder. As I neared the transport I aimed my gun while just holding on tightly to my zoomer with my legs. After firing a round of bullets into the transport the Lurker was set free and the zoomer was destroyed. Quickly, I changed zones and gestured the creature to jump onto the back of my zoomer.

As I drove towards the trinket stand and realized this was going to be an easy mission. Everything went smoothly and soon I was dropping off the last Lurker at Brutter's. I pulled up to the stand and as I walked over to and sat down at the stand I was pulled into a bear hug by Brutter.

"Thank you, young warrior! This mean lots to me and Lurker people!" the Lurker shout hugging me tighter.

"No problem" I rasped as I tried to get out of Brutter's grasp. Finally, he let me go and I fell back to my seat.

"If there anything Brutter can do for Brave Warrior just ask" I nodded and stood, leaving quickly. As I rode back to the Hip Hog I pulled out my comm. and raised Jak.

"Yeah?" he questioned when he answered.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just got done intercepting a tank that was landing in the Bazaar. You?" Jak seemed to be getting on a zoomer as I turned around a corner.

"Oh, harassing the KG and stealing their cargo," I said making it sound like an everyday thing "You know the usual."

"Interesting" Dax said in the background. I laughed as I drove into the port. I decided to head to the Hideout and was about to voice my decision when Jak spoke up again.

"Were heading to the Hideout you?"

"Same see ya in a bit" my comm. went back into my pouch as Jak disconnected. I sighed as the I sped up and the wind wiped through my hair. I nearly crashed into many people but everything was good. I'd found Austin, my hopes of finding Heaven had risen a great deal, and we were getting closer and closer to defeating the baron. I could smell it in the winds of change.

* * *

**Me: And TADA chapter 17 is complete!!! And finally Austin comes back into the picture. Good ole' Austin. Well till next time:)**


	18. When In Doubt, Call Jak

**A World We All Live In **

**Chapter 18: When In Doubt, Call Jak**

I, literally, almost ran into Jak as I entered the dead end alley. I jumped off my zoomer and walked over to the small group that had formed infront of the Hideout. This group consisted of Jak, Dax, Samos, and The Kid. Walking up to the group, I ruffled the Kid's hair and bent down to pet his crocadog. It sniffed my hand then snapped at me.

"…And if you happen to lose the crocadog…," Samos was saying and the animal growled at the old man "Aw such a darling."

I laughed as I stood up and then asked, "So what are we doing?"

"We're taking the Kid to the Power Station" Dax informed as the Kid walked over to Jak. The Kid reached up and grabbed his hand and Jak backed up. I laughed lightly, then grabbed the Kid's hand and began to lead him out of the alley.

The little crocadog ran off and the Kid followed getting out of my grip. I ran after him and Jak followed me.

"Hey Kid wait up!" Jak shouted as he caught up with me. An alarm was raised and KG were coming from everywhere. I pulled out my pistols and began to shoot at anyone who came near the Kid. We had to get to a zoomer quick.

As we ran around the corner, KGs still chasing us, we saw the two-person zoomer. The Kid, crocadog, and I got there first and I quickly started it. Jak climbed in and I floored it, shooting through a group of KGs. More KGs followed us on zoomers through the large city so I stayed in the lower zone.

After getting about a mile away from the Power Station we lost them. Calmly, so as not to attract attention, we walked the Kid up to the Power Station. Kor was waiting for us and the Kid ran over to him. The crocadog hung around Jak a bit.

The blonde bent down and scratched the puppy under the chin. I laughed at the look on the crocadog's face.

"Strange," Kor began as the crocadog came over to him "that mutt has never liked anyone but the boy before."

"Guess I'm just good with animals" Jak said as he stood up. The little puppy hiked its leg up and peeped all over Kor's robe and staff. I couldn't hold back a laugh as this happened and got a glare from Kor.

"The baron has a project going outside the city at the dig," Kor spoke as the boy ran over and grabbed a pass "Take the air train out there and disrupted the baron's project."

The Kid handed Jak the pass and there seemed to be this odd connection. I was about to speak when my comm. flew out of my pouch. Krew's fat fugly head appeared on the screen.

"Where are you I have another mission for you!?"

"Be right there fatso!" I shouted into the comm. then it went back to my pocket. I walked with Jak out of the Power Station.

"We're heading the same way so I'll ride with you" I stated as I climbed on behind Jak on a one-person zoomer.

Dax got in his usual spot and we were off. I hung onto Jak's shirt and holster as he turned sharply into the port. He drove smoothly to the Hip Hog and dropped me off. I gave him and Dax a quick hug before running into the bar. Krew was inside waiting, while waxing some of his art.

"When I was an art 'collector'," Krew began as I walked closer "Me and some of my men were smuggling a statue of Mar, the founder of Haven City, through the sewers. I great storm came flooding the sewers. All my men and the statue were swept away."

I got a sad and sympathetic look on my face hearing about the men that were killed. Guess Krew wasn't so bad after all.

"I've missed that statue ever since," scratch that last statement, Krew's a jerk! "I want you to go down there, drain the sewer, and retrieve the Ruby Key from the statue."

I glared at the man before leaving the bar. I found another zoomer and headed for the sewer entrance not far away. I hated the sewer!!! Plus I was sore all over, all I wanted to do right now was go to my safe house and sleep.

When I got to the entrance, I reluctantly went through the door and down on the lift. Once down to the bottom the door slid open and I hoped out of the cramped, wet, dirty, smelly, hot elevator. The whole place was flooded and I was glad I still had Jak's Jet-Board.

There was a long, curved, grated pathway before me. I tried not to shake as I looked ahead and saw the pathway go nearly vertical. Gulping, I sped up by leaning forward and got past the obstacle and towards the end of the pathway. There was a large pool of murky water at the end and a grated platform with a wheel. I jumped off the Jet-Board once on the platform and turned the wheel.

Water began to empty reveling a pathway that was half full with water could now be traveled through by Jet-Board. I got back onto the machine and dropped down to the lower level. The sewer smell was starting to get to me and I really wanted to get that damn Ruby Key and get the hell outta here!

I followed the path which emptied into a large room felled with pipes and water. Looking around, I saw another route to travel and headed for it. Large fan like things stuck out from the wall that I had to dodge but I finally got to the next area and the wheel.

After turning the wheel the water lowered a bit more. This time heading back the pathway went up and down. Plus large turbines kept popping up and I almost ran into half of them. But finally, I made it to the end and the last wheel.

The water drained all the way and I followed the new path down to where the statue must be. I had to jump over a large spinning blade by using a ramp. Other than some of the same obstacles I'd been facing, the trip was uneventful. As I came into a large area where the statue was I hoped off the Jet-Board and started up at the statue of Mar.

Immediately I saw the Ruby Key in Mar's hand and ran over to the large statue. Looking up I began to climb the large statue to the top. I didn't dare look down as I crawled across the arm towards the Ruby Key. I wrapped my legs tightly around the arm and began to yank the key out of Mar's hand. After awhile the Ruby Key popped out and I went backwards, slipping around the arm till I was hanging upside down.

There was no way I could pull myself back up without dropping the key and later getting killed by Krew. So I did the only thing I could do; I called Jak.

"Yeah Jen?" he questioned as I hung upside down, arms and legs tightly around the arm of the statue.

"I'm in a bit of a fix and need your help, please" I whined hugging tighter to the statue.

"Where are you?"

"At the bottom of the sewer, take the port entrance to get here and please hurry!" Jak disconnected and I was left lonely and hanging upside down. I maneuvered so the key was lying on my stomach; if I didn't move then the key wouldn't fall and break.

It seemed forever before I heard Jak's laughing feel the area. I looked down at the blonde who was standing at the base of the statue. I glared down at him as Daxter began to climb up the statue with ease. As Daxter jumped onto my stomach and retrieve the Ruby Key, I felt my tired fingers begin to give under the extra ten pounds.

"Daxter jump!" I shouted as my legs began to loosen around the statue. Daxter jumped up onto the arm with the Ruby Key as I slipped from the statue. I screamed and Daxter jumped up into the air.

"Jenny!" Jak shouted as I fell towards the ground. He dove away form the statue and tackled me in mid-air. We rolled across the floor, still clutching onto each other. We stayed like that for a bit until Jak sat up.

"Where would you be without me Jenny?" he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I would be at home taking a warm bubble-bath," I got an odd look from Jak and Dax before continuing "Gawd, I miss bubble-baths," I looked at Jak and Daxter before shrugging my shoulders "what? I like bubble-baths."

"Okay" Daxter said climbing down from the statue and running to get on Jak's shoulder. I looked around and saw a steep ramp leading away from this area. I pulled out the Jet-Board and Jak jumped onto it before I could.

He rode around me in a circle, while I stood in the middle with my arms crossed. Suddenly, he came behind me and grabbed me by the waist pulling me onto the Jet-Board and against his chest. I had to lean with him to turn and head for the ramp. I felt Jak's grip around my waist tighten as we shot over the top of the ramp and landed on a lower level.

My back was completely up against Jak's chest as we rode along a slim pathway towards a lift. Once there, Jak pulled the Jet-Board out from under us but didn't move his arm. Finally, he realized this and let me go. We all climbed onto the lift and it took us upwards to the level that the lift was on that would take us to ground level.

"So what were ya'll doing when I called?" I questioned, jumping across some platforms to get to the elevator.

"Running from the KG" Daxter said as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Brutter wanted us to go get you a part of the seal of Mar. He said it was a 'thank you' gift for helping him earlier" Jak stated as our little group climbed onto the lift.

"Oh Sugar guess what?!" Daxter shouted jumping on my uninjured shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"The Class 3 Race is today, we're about to head over to the stadium" Daxter gloated as Jak found a zoomer. Once again, it was one-person.

"Awesome," I began climbing on behind Jak "But is that mechanic chick gonna let ya'll race."

Daxter shrugged his shoulders as Jak looked over his shoulder at me, "That was the weirdest sentence I've EVER heard you say!"

"How so?" I asked as Jak started the zoomer.

"Well you used a city slickers word; chick. And I redneck's word; ya'll. It just sounded funny."

I laughed as we headed for the stadium. I guess I was hanging around these city slickers to much. Which was strange because I'd lived in Seattle for 3 years after moving there from Texas, then I was brought to Haven.

Jak shot around the corner and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I swore I thought I caught a small smile from the teen infront of me. I didn't know if Jak had done that on purpose or what but I swear I thought I saw him smile!

Jak changed hover zones putting us in the canal leading to the stadium. Little drops of water splashed up on my face making me shiver from the cold. Jak drove around the corner and towards the stadium. We pulled up right by the entrance to the garage and hopped up and went inside.

* * *

**Me: That looks like a good place to stop. So how'd ya'll like it? Well till next time!!! Adios Amigos!!! **


	19. The Truth About Heaven

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 19: The Truth About Heaven**

As we walked passed the security poles my comm. shot out of my pouch and Austin's head popped up on the screen.

"Hey Jenny whatcha up to?" the light haired boy questioned as I stopped.

"'I'm at the stadium. Jakkie-Boy here may be racing so I'm hangin around for the show" I informed putting my hands on my hips and leaning against the wall.

"'Kay well I'll be there in a few" Austin disconnected then Jak and I headed into the garage.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo" Jak said as he saw the shadow of the two women.

"Great I'll send you a metal!" the mechanic said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Are you always this difficult!" Jak snapped and I took a step forward then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this," Dax said "Look lady, we beat your stupid course and we can handle anything this city throws at us. Besides we don't wanna join your stupid race team. AND you two just lost a date with Orange Lighting. Come we're outta here."

We all turned to leave as the mechanic spoke, "Wait that voice."

I heard the curtains being opened and turned to see a young woman about my age with blue/green hair and bright emerald eyes., "DAXTER!!! It is you" the woman shouted as Jak and Daxter turned around.

"KIERA!!!" Daxter shouted in surprise as the mechanic knelt down to his height.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see your furry mug," she grabbed said mug in her hands and tickled his cheeks lightly then stood, looking at Jak "And Jak! You're different."

She reached out to touch him as he looked away while Dax spoke, "The baron pumped our boy here full of dark eco," Kiera jerked her hand back and Jak looked even more ashamed "And it did something to him. Now he has super moves or something. And a few anger issues, same with Jenny here" Daxter said pointing at me.

"Jenny?" someone said behind Kiera. I turned and my heart skipped a beat.

"Heaven!!!" I tackle her to the ground, much like I did Austin, and didn't bother holding back my tears. We were both crying in a matter of seconds. Jak, Dax, and Kiera stood back and watched our reunion. I hugged the light brown haired woman as tightly as I could.

"Where the hell have you been Jennifer Cooper!?" she cried in my ear as we continued to hug. I could tell she was being deadly serious by using my real first name and my last name.

I pulled back and looked her right in her hazel eyes, "Prison," I paused looking at the ground, much like Jak had earlier "I was in prison for three and a half years. I've only been out for about a week."

Heaven hugged me tightly again, knowing somehow that prison had been one of the worst experiences of my life. She rubbed my back genteelly, acting like the older sister she'd always been to me.

"I've been with Kiera the past two years, before that I was just living on the streets searching for you, Austin, and Johnathon," Heavenly pulled back this time and looked me right in the eye "is it true that John as joined _them_?"

I nodded sadly not wanting it to be like it was, "I ran into him the other day," I pointed to my shoulder that had the bandages wrapped tightly and carefully around a wound that I knew would scar "he gave me this. But the good news is I found Austin."

"REALLY!!! OH MY GAWD WHERE IS HE!!!???" Heaven shouted and I fell backwards at her loud voice.

"Uh on his way here" I answered, rubbing my almost bleeding ears.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!" Jak, Dax, Kiera, and I covered our elf ears from Heavenly's shrieks of joy.

I stared wide eyed at my friend. She'd always had a big mouth, but I think over the years her mouth got bigger.

"I've been looking for you guys forever," Kiera said behind me "And planning a way to get us out of here. That rift seemed to bring us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement and"

But Jak cut her off, "We've found your father."

Kiera suddenly looked over her shoulder at Jak and me and Heavenly just stayed quiet as Dax spoke up, "Yeah he's fighting with the Underground, but he's…"

"What?" Kiera asked very concerned.

"You need to go see him and I need to get to the baron" Jak's face got very dark at that moment and I got ready incase his Darky broke through. Kiera didn't seem to notice his dark mood.

"Well you could try winning the Class 1 Race, the winner of that big race always get a tour of the palace," she paused thinking as Heaven and I stood up from the ground "but you'll have to qualify by winning the other two races."

Jak nodded as a voice came over the speaker, "The Class 3 Race will begin in 2 hours, racers you may go to the stadium and take a test run. That is all."

"Well it looks like its time to teach you how to drive a Hover-Bike," Kiera said as she was about to leave "Jenny you and Heaven well be sitting with me in the VIP box. I've seen your face on half the posters around here so Heavenly I want you to give her a complete new look. Color, cut, and clothes. There's some money in the back to buy some hair dye and a new outfit."

Both us girls nodded as Kiera left to get the Hover-Bike ready. We walked out with Jak. I looked over at him and saw his angry face. I motioned Daxter and Heavenly on then stopped Jak. He seemed to glared at me as I pulled him back into the garage.

"Hey Jak what's the matter?" I asked truly concerned, Jak seemed to soften a bit after he realized this.

He growled holding his head and leaning back against the wall, "Uh! It's Kiera! We're finally reunited and she acts like she hates me now! She doesn't understand what I've… what we've been through! I know she's had some hard times too, but she doesn't have to act like she hates me so much."

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't fancy having me around either," I pressed a small kiss to Jak's lips, knowing he needed it, then looked him right in the eye "Just give her some time to think things over. Besides it could be that time of the month."

Jak smiled down at me cooling off a bit and gave a small laugh, "That wouldn't surprise me. I had to live with you for two years in a prison cell. You were NOT very calm when it was TOM (Time Of Month). I remembered you scaring the shit out of one of the guards.

I thought about it for awhile remembering the little incident also…

(Flashback)

"_Man what made you so moody?!" a guard dared to ask me._

"_SHUT UP AND GET ME A TAMPON!!!" I'd shouted right in the man's face, my face red with anger._

_My voice echoed off the metal walls as the guard left to obey. Zan snickered in the corner while Jak tried to hide his grinning face. _

"_Now if only you could get us out of here" I suddenly began to laugh as I plopped down on the floor between the Jak and Zan._

(End of Flashback)

I laughed as I took Jak's hand and pulled him out of the garage, "Yeah that was pretty funny!"

"What?" Daxter asked behind me and I jumped.

"Nothing I'll tell you later" Jak said as he pushed me forward a bit towards Heavenly who was waiting on me.

"Fine!" Daxter grumbled as he stalked off and headed for the Stadium entrance.

I gave Jak a quick kiss on the cheek, "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone."

"Can't promise you that one," Jak laughed and I smirked "I was just joking."

"Fine," I turned to leave with Heavenly before calling over my shoulder to Jak "Just at least TRY not to kill anyone."

"That I can do" With that said Jak headed off with Dax towards the Stadium while Heavenly and I headed for the Bazaar to find stuff to get me a new look.

* * *

An hour later we were finally checking out of a department store. Heaven hadn't really given me any choice on what I wanted with my hair but clothes I had a little more freedom. She'd bought red (and I don't mean natural hair color red I mean RED as in BLOOD RED) and black hair dye. The black I could understand but the red was just crazy.

The clothes was simple. Well simple for Haven people. Just a pair of black pants much like the ones I'm wearing, just without the multiply places showing skin, a dark blue tank, and a black jacket. The jacket I had really insisted on getting. I may have been used to the cold weather by now but it was still the middle of winter and I wanted a damn coat!!!

When we arrived back at the garage, Heavenly dragged me behind the curtains and up a flight of stairs to a second story. She unlocked the door and pushed me into the small apartment. After closing the door and throwing her keys on the counter, she dragged me into the kitchen and sat me down on a stool. My friend pulled out some scissors she'd bought and went for my hair.

"I hope you know what your doing" I mumbled as she began to chop away some of my long hair.

"I do how'd you think I made money before I started working for Kier?" Heavenly said as she cut my hair VERY short.

I felt a little better knowing this new info but I still didn't feel good about her cutting my hair so short. I gulped as more and more hair feel to the floor. Heaven patted me on the shoulder before moving around to cut my bangs. She cut them at an angle which slightly worried me.

Once she was done with the scissors she threw them in a drawer then got out the dye. She also pulled out a bowl. She began to mix the red hair dye in a bowl. My dear friend then put a piece of foil behind my bangs and began to wipe some of the dye onto my bangs.

She did the same thing with the rest of my hair but in different sections and with the black dye instead. I was really nervous about how my hair would turn out. Heavenly just patted me on the shoulder as she washed the dye from the bowl and put everything away.

"Come on Jen, it won't look bad I promise!" Heaven pouted as she began to unravel the foil that held my bangs. The now blood red bangs feel in my face and I gulped.

"I really wished I could take your word on it" I stated truthfully as my friend began to take away the foil that held my now short, choppy, black hair. She pulled me over to the kitchen sink and pushed my head into the stream of warm water. She scrubbed my head with some soap then got a towel and wrapped in around my hair.

Heavenly led me towards the bathroom. Once there she wouldn't let me look in the mirror as she plugged up a hair-drier. She made me face the opposite wall that didn't have a mirror as she combed and blow-dried my hair. Once down she pushed me into what I guess was her room with the bag of clothes to change.

Finally, after I'd changed Heaven let me back into the bathroom to look at my new look. I was shocked. My hair was very short and jet black while my angled bangs were blood red. It looked good but it was still so different.

"Well," I began running my fingers through my hair "no one will recognize me."

"That's the point," Heaven said as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the door "Errol and the baron, along with multiply captains and generals sit in the VIP box with the team owners and their guest. Kiera didn't want you to be recognized."

"Ah I see" I commented following my friend down the stairs after she'd locked the door back. The voice we'd heard earlier came back over the speakers as we exited the garage.

"The Class 1 Race is about to begin. All racers report to the starting line" the voice said then it faded.

Heavenly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Stadium entrance. Once inside I saw the entire stadium was full with cheering elves. I gaped at how many people were here while Heaven dragged me towards a lift. The lift took us to a large room above the crowd. All the walls were made of glass. Kiera was standing off to the side speaking with… _Errol._ I had to hold myself back from killing the bastard as Heaven and I neared him and Kiera.

Kiera took one look at me and smiled giving a slight nodded, "Hello Cassie and Autumn" Kiera stared straight at me when she said 'Autumn' so I guess that was my name for now. I realized that the reason Kiera called Heavenly Cassie was because she was also wanted by the KG, they just didn't know what Heavenly looked like.

"Good evening ladies," Errol said acting like a complete gentleman, but I didn't fall for it "I met Miss Cassie at the last race but I have yet to meet you Miss Autumn."

I extended my hand and tried with all my might not to gag when we shook hands. Though I didn't manage to hid the sickening look on my face.

"Are you alright, Autumn?" Kiera questioned putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you know I haven't been feeling good lately" I lied then left acting like I was heading back for the elevator but stopped and headed for the direction of the wall that was facing the race track.

The racers had already started and were on there third lap. Wow, these races went by quickly. I looked to my left for just a spilt second and saw Baron Praxis and Ashelin standing there watching the race. I turned my gaze back to track and hoped the baron hadn't caught my glance.

Thankfully, no one spoke to me for the rest of the race. I watched with excitement as Jak came around the last corner and shot forward to take the win. I jumped up punching my fist in the air while many people stared at me like I was crazy.

Without waiting for Heaven nor Kiera I ran for the elevator. Once to the bottom I ran out of the lift and headed onto the track. No one tried to stop me as I ran towards Jak and Dax. I hugged Jak tightly and then Daxter. Jak was handed a bronze trophy for winning the Class 1 Race.

We were walking towards the garage when my comm. flew out of my pouch and Austin's face appeared on the screen, "Hey- wait, Jenny?"

"Yeah it's me I had to get a new do so no one would recognize me" I stated as Jak and I continued towards the garage.

"Where are you going?"

"Meet me in the garage on the opposite side the entrance to the stadium is," I told him then added "There's someone you needed to see."

Austin nodded then disconnected and my comm. went back to my pouch.

I smiled as I walked with Jak and Dax back to the garage. Jak had just one the race, putting us one step closer to getting into the palace, my hair turned out looking good, and Heaven and Austin were about to reunite. Yup, everything was good.

* * *

**Me: I spoil you readers I gots two chapters done in one day!!! Aren't ya'll lucky?! Well till next time!!! Adios Amigos!!! **


	20. Basket Case

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 20: Basket Case**

I watched as Jak stat the trophy on the table. There was a shriek behind me and I knew it was Heavenly. I turned around and saw her ran over and squeeze Austin so hard it looked like he couldn't breathe. After she'd calmed down a bit, Austin kissed her gently. It was such a wonderful scene. I was happy that the two of them had lasted this long with out each other.

I turned around at the sound of someone coming into the garage. It was none other that the baron's daughter, Ashelin. She stared at Jak a moment, who hadn't noticed her yet and was busy talking to Austin. The KG commander walked up to Jak and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around.

"Hey," she began, acting sweatier than we all knew she was "I watched your race to day, you were pretty amazing out there."

I came up on Jak's left as Jak began to speak, "Uh Autumn this is Ashelin…"

"EVERYONE knows who she is!" I stated glaring at the woman as she glared at me.

"And Ashelin this is Autumn, she's a…" once again I cut him off.

"A friend," I began, then continued "A very GOOD friend!"

"The Krimson Guard is searching for you and that other girl," she looked over her shoulder as a few KG walked by "I'd watch out for Errol, I can't protect you from him."

Ashelin seemed to glare at Austin and Heavenly. My mouth dropped open and I growled. Ashelin looked like she was about to leave when I jerked her around and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't think I didn't see that," I hissed, my anger growing "what you got against them?!"

Ashelin glared at me then spoke, "Nothing."

I let her leave, trying to hold back my anger. I may have been the youngest here but anyone mess with my friends, I messed up there face. Jak put a calm hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile. I said goodbye to everyone ant left with Jak. I would have stayed with Heaven and Austin if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't want to be the one to have to sit next to them on the couch while they made-out. So I felt.

It was just Jak and I. Daxter had decided to stick around a bit and gloat a bit more. It was a calm, beautiful night. I leaned my head on Jak's shoulder as we walked and he looked down at me and smiled. Jak laughed a bit taking his left hand and running it through my hair.

"Your new look is… different," he began, laughing slightly "why'd Kier make you change it?"

"Because, a lot of KG and Baron Praxis sit up in the VIP box," I sighed then continued "she didn't want them to recognize me. Anyways how'd you recognize me?"

"You eyes" he said simply and everything went into silence again.

We walked in silence all the way to the slums. I needed to go see Torn so he'd be able to recognize me later. I figured he'd be at the Hideout. I was correct. As we walked through the door we saw the Tattoo Wonder standing at the normal place behind the table. He didn't seem to tell who I was.

"Who is this?" he growled and I just had to laugh.

"What? Can't tell it's me, Torny?!" I questioned pulling down my coat sleeve so Torn could see my bandages.

"Jenny? What did you do to your head?" Torn asked as he went back to work.

"The mechanic wanted me to get e totally new look so the KG wouldn't recognized me" I commented walking over and leaning against the table.

Jak jerked his head towards the door as it opened. Violet and Harley walked in, with Vi carrying packages on her back. I petted both of them and they knew exactly who I was by my scent.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I questioned as Harley jumped onto the table and Violet put her feet up so she could see Torn.

"Good you?" Violet asked as I took the cargo off her back and placed it under the table.

"Great, I've found Heaven and Austin!" I smiled widely and both animals got a shocked look on their faces.

"Really, where are they?!" Violet shouted ready to go see them. I'd yet to mention to either one of my friends that the two were here… and they could speak.

"They're at the Stadium Garage right now, if you hurry you'll catch them before they leave" I said and the two left to go see Heavenly and Austin. I waved bye to Torn and followed Jak out of the Hideout also. Jak and I were silent as we walked towards our safe house.

When we came through the door, we were greeted by Tommie and Gina. They both stared at me oddly before I explained the situation afterwards everything was good. Frankie was gone but I didn't worry about him, he was a big boy he could take care of himself.

Jak and I both made a dash for the bathroom. After tripping Jak halfway down the hall I made it to the door first. Jak probed his head up on one elbow while I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked into the bathroom and turned to the mirror. Staring at my new hair, I wondered if I'd ever get used to it. Though I had to admit Heavenly did do a good job on my hair.

I pulled my jacket off and laid it on the counter then began to unwrap my shoulder. The wound was bruised and bloody and nearly made me sick. I stared at my reflection a bit longer before moving to turn on the shower. After I finished undressing, I steeped into the steaming water.

It was so hot it burned when the water touched my skin. But I didn't bother to turn the heat down. I didn't flinch and I didn't move, instead I just let the water turn my back red.

Even without scrubbing, tons of dirt washed off my body. I grabbed the soap and began to scrub the dried blood and sweat off my body. I winched a little as I rubbed over my shoulder and thigh wounds. The wounds were getting better but they weren't healed yet.

After rubbing my sore back and popped my aching neck, I stepped out of the shower then dried off. I pulled all my clothes on then walked out of the bathroom. Jak was in our room and Dax still wasn't back. The blonde looked up at me as I walked in and stood.

"Dax called he's going to stay with Tess tonight" Jak told me as he left to go take his shower. I nodded as I plopped onto Violet and Harley's bed. I looked out the window at the dark sky and sighed. I walked over to the window and pulled it open. Looking up, I noticed that the roof wasn't that far away from the window.

So I climbed out the window and turned around so I was facing the roof. After pulling myself onto it, I rolled over onto my sore back and sighed. Looking up at the stars calmed me. Now if only I was getting a massage at the same time. I lost track of time very quickly staring at the sky. A breeze blew over the city and I shivered, my hair still wet.

It seemed like just a few minutes when Jak popped his head over the edge of the roof. He smiled at me then pulled himself up beside me. He laid back, with his hands behind his head like me, then turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing up here?" Jak questioned me as I rolled onto my side to look at him.

"Just looking at the stars," I began, rolling back onto my back and wincing from the pain "It calms me down."

"Yeah the last few days have been a little hard on you," he laughed at something "You still haven't told me how you got stuck on the statue like you were?"

I sighed remembering it as well, "I was pulling the ruby key from the statue and lost my balance," I suddenly remembered the Ruby Key and pulled it out of my pouch "I have to remember to give this to Krew tomorrow."

Jak nodded and returned to gazing up at the night sky. Everything was calm for a bit. That is until I sat up with my back and neck crying out in pain. I groaned and Jak looked over at me, seeing me rubbing my back. He sat up beside me a stared at me for a moment.

"What's the matter with your back?" he questioned concerned and I sighed.

"Knotted up muscles in my back and neck are killing me," I winced, rubbing my hand over another sore muscle "Ouch!"

"Role over onto your stomach" Jak commanded and I did. Jak got behind me and pulled off my jacket. He was straddling my legs which made me feel very awkward. He didn't seem to notice as he began to rub my back.

And suddenly I didn't care anymore about our position. I sighed when he hit a sweet spot but winced when he did a sore muscle. He dug hid thumbs into the knotted muscles until they relaxed. Jak put pressure on the back of my neck with his thumb then ran it down my spine. He stopped at my lower back then did it again.

After awhile he rolled onto his back and I slipped my jacket back on feeling pretty good. He smiled at me then looked up at the stars and I followed suit. I turned my neck back a forth and no pain came to me. I smiled over at Jak then spoke.

"Thanks," I said then continued "how'd you learn to do that?"

He shrugged then turned on his side and looked me in the eye, "I'm not sure."

I rolled onto my side again, with my head propped up on my hand, "Well that's a great answer."

He laughed staying on his side, "How come your always so sarcastic, it's hard to tell when your serious and when your not?"

"Prison, I guess," I stared at him a moment "I've always been a person that uses sarcasm a lot. But prison made it worse. Every single day I'd tell myself, 'what better way to lighten a dark situation than with humor or sarcasm?'"

He nodded and continued to stared at me. We just stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other. Jak eyes showed what he was thinking and I knew he'd bring it up sooner or later… it's just I didn't want to talk about it.

Finally he spoke, "Jen, do you really think you're going to die?"

And there it was exactly what I'd been waiting for but didn't want to talk about, "Jak……"

"Just answer me alright, it's been bugging me since we went up to the palace" he said with a slightly stern voice.

I sighed sadly then spoke, "Why wouldn't I. Why would the Precursors bring somebody that was suppose to die a long time ago here to protect someone that they needed and wasn't gonna die? They probably know something awful will happen to you if someone isn't there to stop it. That someone just happens to be me."

"Yeah but it doesn't mean your gonna die!" he protested sitting up and turning fully to me and I did the same as I spoke.

"But I still most likely will die in the end," I nearly shouted at him "who knows if the end for me will be the end of this civil war or some accident or the end of another adventure or just whenever I'm no longer needed! But I'm gonna die at some point… it's just that most likely it will be protecting you."

"Why do you have to be so hard headed?!" Jak shouted getting on his knees.

I got on my knees too, "Why can't you just except what's probably gonna happen?!"

Next thing I know Jak had his arm wrapped around my waist and had pulled me against him. We were both still glaring at each other. I had my hands gripped on his shoulder tightly. Quickly, before I could move (if I had wanted to) Jak brought his lips crashing into mine.

It was angry kiss at first but it turned sweet after awhile. Jak kept his arm firmly around my waist the whole time. I cranked my neck to keep the kiss going but slowly all the blood was being cut off from my brain and I felt light headed. But finally just before I blacked out Jak pulled back giving us both much needed air.

Jak stared at me not smiling and not frowning just a stare. He ran his hand through my hair then down to my upper back. He pulled me into a tight hug and rested my head on his shoulder. The blonde stroked my hair lovingly, just holding me to him.

"Why do I love you?" he questioned with a soothing voice.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye, "You tell me?"

He sighed and pulled me back to him. Jak was shaking. If from the cold… or something else I didn't know, but he was shaking. I tried to hold him tightly enough so he wouldn't shake but he continued to anyways.

"Jenny I don't want to lose you…" he trialed off, losing his composer for the first time in the few years that I've known him.

"I know, but its now my choice" my voice was so quiet and so shaking that I wasn't sure he heard me.

He sat back and pulled me into his lap. Jak cradled me in his arms like a mother would her teenage daughter, who'd just had their heart broken. Or a small child who was scared and was holding onto their favorite toy like a life line. The second one fitted him more. He was the little boy, going into the unknown and was hanging onto something that comforted him, me.

I began to doze off as Jak held me to his chest. He realized this and stood up. I had to hang onto his neck while he used one hand to pull us in through the window. I was barley awake when Jak laid me on Vi and Harley's bed. Jak laid down next to me and pulled my back against his chest.

He stroked my hair with one hand while keeping the other resting on my stomach. As I began to drop father and father into sleep, Jak pressed a kiss to the back of my neck that sent chills down my spin. As I dozed off I felt Jak slip away from me. But I didn't want him to leave so I grabbed his hand that was on my stomach and didn't let go. He got the message and relaxed against me again for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Me: Well we've been having Benchmark (we have to take one for every class every 6-weeks) this week so that means no homework!!! I love testing week because I always get done with my test pretty quickly and can sleep or think about my story in the extra time. Well this quick updating wont last forever. Till next time!!!**


	21. Better Days

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 21: Better Days**

I woke up with a lump on my back and something across my legs, plus I wasn't in the position I'd went to sleep in. No, Jak was lying on his back and I was lying on top of him. I looked over my shoulder and saw Harley sleeping gently on my back and Violet doing the same on mine and Jak's legs. As I sighed I felt the arm around my waist tighten closely around me.

Looking back at Jak, I saw his sleepy eyes staring at me. I smiled a little at him, moving subconsciously and waking the two sleeping animals. They voiced their resistance to wake very loudly. I finally got them awake so Jak and I could get up.

"We'll let ya'll sleep now," I waved bye to them with one hand while the other was full of my effects "See ya'll later."

Jak and I left the room and went into the living room. I sat on the couch and put on all my effects, while Jak waited on me. He only had his pouch and morph-gun holster. Me I had a lot more. When I got to the holster that went around my back and chest I handed it to Jak for help.

Once done with that we left the safe house heading for Krew's bar. I still needed to give him the Ruby Key before he came looking for me. But we weren't quick enough. As we entered the Industrial Section we saw the fat man himself floating towards us.

"A special client as requested that key you found" he told me and I scratched the back of my neck while getting the Ruby Key out of my pouch.

"Sorry Krew I must have forgotten" As I handed Krew the key I heard him growl. He floated away without another word. I sighed as Jak's comm. began to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it then turned to me.

"Vin wants to see us" he said simply and I ran and got on a nearby one-person zoomer. He smirked at me then climbed on behind me. I switched hover zones and Jak put his hands on my hips. He rested his head on my shoulder and began to rub my lower back with his thumbs. I nearly crashed into another zoomer because of this and he stopped.

Looking over my shoulder, I smiled at him before turning back to driving. The cold wind wiped through my short hair making it fly around my head. Everything was calm… but that was just going to last for a little while. There was still a civil war going on in the city. That wasn't going to change until the baron was killed.

Everything, lately, seemed to shoot by quickly like the end was coming. But the end of what? Baron Praxis… the Underground… me. It was just so confusing. But know that I knew Heaven and Austin were safe I was much more relaxed.

Now what? Heavenly and Austin have been found. But even so… I didn't want to go home. This place was more of a home to me than any other place. Back in Seattle I didn't fit in because of my country accent and everyone other than my true friends saw me as some redneck. And back in Texas I was the out of place punk that everyone avoided.

That was me, the punk girl with a country accent. Odd combination, right? There was no good and bad, but which evil would you prefer; Evil A or Evil B. Seattle had to be the better of the two evils. There were actually people there that understood me. Austin, my cousin, had always lived there and he helped me get through the move. He's two years older than me so he protected me from other upper classmen.

Then I met Heavenly. She was in most of my classes and she helped me catch up with all my work. It wasn't long before we became good friends. She was an outcast too, being the weird, hyper kid that wore dark clothes. Everyone avoided us but we didn't care. We had each other.

Later the year we moved there was a family get together and my mom let me invite Heavenly. By the end of the day she and Austin were in the back making-out. I'd introduced them and we hung out for most of the day, until I had to go with my aunt to get more drinks and we got stuck in traffic. When I got back mom nor had anyone else seen them so I went looking for them and found them.

At the very same get together, I met Johnathon. His girlfriend, Megan, at the time was one of my distant cousins. Megan and I didn't like each other but Johnathon and I became friends. Then the day came that she decided it would be fun to mess with Heavenly.

She got what was coming to her and Johnathon had seen the whole thing. She called Heaven a few names then went on talking about her dad. That is what really pissed me off. Heaven's dad was awesome and he loved Heavenly… he was just never around. He came down every summer and took her with him to his family in Colorado. Her parents were spilt and her dad lived out of state so she didn't get to see him that often. Megan had been saying Heavenly being a disappointment was why her father didn't want her.

As soon as that girl said that I punched her right in the face, breaking her nose. It had been a full fledge cat fight. And not the sissy crap either. We both had cuts and bruises when Johnathon and some other boy separated us. Lets just say Johnathon was walking with me to the nurses office instead of Megan.

When I landed the zoomer, Jak and I climbed off and headed towards the Power Station. The door slid open and we saw a frantic Vin running around like an idiot, typing on machines and checking Eco levels.

"We still have problems at the Strip Mine," the man was breathing heavy as we neared him "I think the baron set me up… Actually I think everyone's out to kill me!!!"

"What are you talking about?!" Jak shouted, seemingly irritated. I had to laugh.

"The baron had us pump Eco at the Strip Mines," he paused looking at the screen "It seems he never intended to pump it into the Eco Grid. You know, open eco wells attract metalheads," he walked off and came back with a box of bombs "Take these bombs and drop one into each well."

Vin dumped the box into Jak's arms and he swayed from the weight. The bomb at the top rolled off and Daxter caught it.

He began to shake it while speaking, "Plasmite, cool. How does it work?"

Suddenly the bomb opened up and glowed red. Daxter's eyes got wide and Jak sighed.

The little rodent tossed the bomb to Vin, "I believe this is yours!"

"It's not my problem," Vin tossed the bomb back to Dax "Besides you're the hero!"

"I'm not the hero," Daxter turned to Jak and threw the bomb into the pile "Jak and Jenny are the heroes!"

The whole box of bombs started to glow red and beep. I held shook my head while Jak glared at Dax.

"Great! Now you've set off the whole lot," Jak, Dax, and I moved until Vin spoke "Don't move… On second thought…MOVE!!! Far away! Go through the warp gate and destroy the wells," Jak and Dax were just to the warp gate when Vin called to them again "You only have 2 minutes."

I sighed a plopped down on the floor. Vin returned to his work and I just watched him curiously. There were so many beeping machines and flashing lights I'd have gone crazy in this place… well that would explain Vin. I thought a lot sitting there on the floor.

It was 2 days till Christmas now. No one seemed to notice this so I asked Vin.

"Hey Vin do ya'll celebrate Christmas?" it was a simple question really but Vin took awhile to answer.

"We used to, until Praxis took over," he paused looking over his shoulder at me "Back when we did celebrate were better days. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at the old man, "Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat" Vin said then turned back to his work.

It wasn't long when the door opened and Kor walked in with the Kid. I smiled at the little guy and he ran over to me. I hugged him tightly then sat him in my lap. Vin and Kor looked down at us then turned to each other.

"Can you still take the Kid to Samos and Torn at the Hip Hog?" Kor asked Vin and I immediately jumped up.

"I'll take him," I offered and both men nodded, knowing I had baby-sat the Kid before "Just tell Jak where I've gone."

I pulled the Kid onto my still sore shoulders as Vin walked towards the exit. I followed him out then we went out separate ways.

As I bounced the Kid up and down on my shoulders I spoke, "You ready to go squirt?"

He made a face like he was laughing and nodded. I smiled and looked forward. KG were everywhere but none of them stopped me. I tried to keep a low profile with them and tried to avoid as many as possible. I really didn't want to get in anymore trouble. It's not that I'm afraid of them. No, I'm afraid of what Torn would do if I got in anymore trouble.

But when I was thinking I ran right into a KG much like I did years ago when I was captured. I fell back onto my butt and the Kid flipped over into my lap. I stared up in horror as the KG stood over us. He took a step closer and I swallowed the lump in my throat, ready to shoot and run at any second. But then…

…he held out his hand to help me up. I was shocked for a moment then took his hand, still holding on tightly to the Kid, and was jerked up gently.

"Sorry 'bout that miss," he said as he took off his helmet and shook out his dark hair "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" I said as I pulled the Kid back onto my shoulders. Suddenly the man's comm. flew out of his pouch.

"Where are you?" it was Torn.

"In the Industrial Section 'bout to enter the port" he spoke quietly into the comm.

"Any news?"

"No sir"

"Meet me at the Hip Hog, Vin was suppose to be on his way with the Kid but now Jenny Cooper is bringing him if you see her and the Kid watch there back."

I got behind the man and looked over his shoulder at the screen. It was Torn on the comm. So this was one of his secret agents. No wonder he wasn't a jerk!

Torn disconnected and the man turned back to me. He stared at me for a minute before I spoke.

"So you work for the Underground?" I asked.

He thought on it for a second then nodded, "Yes."

"Awesome I'm," I paused wondering if I should use my real name or fake one "Jenny but the KG now me as Autumn."

He nodded and smiled, "So you're Jenny. Torn's always complaining about how much trouble you get into."

"Yup that's me" I laughed as the Kid nearly fell off my shoulders when I began to walk and the man followed. He yanked on my short hair then pulled himself back.

"I'm Jeremy Williams by the way" he said continuing to walk with me and the Kid into the port.

"Nice to meet you" I looked up at him and into his blue eyes. He smiled then tickled the Kid in the stomach.

"So you're on baby-sitting duties," asked Jeremy and I nodded "well you do a better job than most people."

I nodded as we came around the corner and headed for the Hip Hog. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the bar. No one looked at us weird, which was good. As we passed safe house #2 I saw no movement in the house. Austin was probably with Heavenly at the stadium. All was calm for now but I had a feeling it was just the huge calm before the storm that was sure to come any day now.

* * *

**Me: Well what you readers think? Well anyways I'd like to thank one of my best friends, Sterling, for all her help. She's a great support and is always reading my story so give her around of applause!!! I now dedicate this story to her and two other readers, AlmostMedival and notfromearth7 these three people are awesome!!! Well till next time!!! And I did a drawing of Jenny the link shall be on my profile because I can't get it to work on here. **


	22. Bored Now?

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 22: Bored Now?**

I walked up to Torn, who was sitting at the bar with Samos. When he heard me behind him he turned around and looked at me and Jeremy. I pulled the Kid off my shoulders then sat on a stool and put him in my lap. I bounced him up and down on my leg while Torn began to talk.

"Thanks for bringing the Kid, Jenny" he said, then took another sip of whatever he was drinking.

"No problem," I paused pulling the Kid back into my lap as he began to slide off "any missions or errands need to be run?"

Torn shook his head and I sighed. For once since I got to Haven, I was actually bored! Even in prison I never got bored. There had to be something to do around here. Ah shit… that meant going to ask Krew for something to do and he always gave me the smelly jobs, literally. But luckily my butt was saved when… uh Sig! Yea that's his name. Came in from the back.

"Hey Torn I need somebody to send to Haven Forest" Sig told the brunette who had his head on the bar counter.

"Send Jenny" he pointed to me and I waved to Sig.

"Wait, ain't you the tiny cherry with Blondie?" the man said and I nodded.

"Yeah that's me, anyways what you want me to do?" I was eager to start another mission.

"I need someone to go clear out Haven Forest," he paused grabbing a drink "Metalheads have been spotted and they need taking care of before they find a way into the city."

I nodded then stood and handed Torn the Kid. I ran out of bar quickly and into the cold winter air. I stared blankly at the large wall that surrounded Haven. Ever since I found out about the wall I've wondered what was behind them. Air locks went into Dead Town and the Pumping Station but what about everything that wasn't part of the city? Oh well that's a question for another day.

I stole a zoomer from an unsuspecting driver and headed for Haven Forest.

* * *

I shouldered my gun and aimed for the last metalhead. The crab moved slowly back and forth as I aimed. I pulled the trigger and the bullet zoomed towards the unsuspecting beast. The bullet made contact with the unarmored part of the Crab's chest. 

Metalhead blood flew everywhere. As I stood up I was blasted with the purplish liquid. Good thing I didn't have my mouth open. I wiped some of the blood from my eyes and looked at the dead creature on the opposite bank.

Looking down I saw I was covered head to toe in metalhead guts and blood. I sighed and looked around. The place was deserted other than tiny insects. A came to a decision and began pulling my effects off as I walked towards the large pond.

I sat down at the edge and pulled my boots off and began to wash them in the freezing water. After pulling off everything but my bra and underwear, I began to wash the blood off my clothes. Sighing and pulling my now clean pants out of the water I went and hung all my clothes on a tree limp along with the only clothing I had on.

Looking down over the edge of the cliff, I guessed the water was deep. After taking in a deep breath I dived into the water. The best way to get into very cold water is to do it quickly and head first. I popped back over the top of the water and looked up on the bridge where a certain blonde was standing with his back to me.

"Jenny what the hell are you doing?" he asked, slightly irritated as he continued to look at the rock in front of him.

"Uh… I kinda got covered in metalhead blood so I was washing it off," I paused looking down, thank God the water wasn't clear "Umm when did ya'll get here?"

"Just now" Dax said from Jak's shoulder. He didn't seem to have a problem watching me clean the blood off my body.

Jak slapped Daxter on the back of the head and the little ottsel turned and faced the same way Jak was facing. I had to laugh. Jak just shook his head while Daxter whined.

After I finished washing the blood off, I climbed out of the pond and walked over and pulled my slightly dry clothes on. I was still shaking from the freezing water as I walked towards Jak, fully dressed. He turned and looked at me shaking his head.

"What?!" I asked, wondering why Jak was shaking his head.

"You could have called us and told us you where going to go skinny-dipping" he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well I didn't know you were coming here," I half shouted as we walked away from the pond "you should have called me!"

Jak looked like he was about to say something when Dax cut him off "Hey guys, it was just an odd consequence that nobody called the other."

"Wow Daxter when did you learn to use big words?" I asked sarcastically and the little orange rodent just glared at me.

We walked in silence all the way out of Haven Forest. It wasn't until we were back in the city when Jak spoke.

"Onin wants us to go to the Dig again and retrieve a piece of the Seal of Mar," Jak said and I nodded hugging myself, trying to get warm "Well genius you should have went back to the safe house and taken a shower and washed your clothes there instead of in a freezing pond."

But even though Jak said that he still wrapped his arm around my shaking shoulders to try and help warm me up. I smiled as we walked. Dax was even got on me and wrapped around my neck. It took us a little while to get to the port because we were walking instead of driving but it was a nice walk.

Once at the Air Train, Jak put his pass to the scanner to the right of the door. The large door dropped open and Jak and I climbed in. I sat down on the bench and Dax sat up and stayed sitting on my shoulder. Jak walked over to some little screen and did something before coming and sitting by me.

"Don't worry Jen, where we're going is in a volcano" stated Jak and Daxter nodded.

"Finally! Some warmth!" I shouted laughing with Jak and Dax.

It didn't take long to get to the Dig. Once there, the Air Train landed and the door opened up. As I stepped out of the transport, I was blasted with heat. Jak and Dax were right.

I sighed and followed Jak onto a large elevator. As we went down, it started to get hotter and hotter. I pulled my jacket off and tied it around my waist as the elevator stopped. As soon as we walked down the ramp a group of stingers jumped out and attacked.

Grabbing my pistols I fired at all of them before Jak could. I just smiled like an idiot at him as we continued into the volcano.

There were rivers of lava everywhere along with wooden walk paths going this way and that way. I followed Jak down one pathway that led back into a cave. There was a switch there along with two metalheads. I shot both of them and Jak jumped on the button.

Off in the distance a large pillar rose a bit. Jak nodded as the pillar stopped and turned to me.

"There are probably more switches around here," he paused pulling out his gun and pointing back down another cave "you go that way and try to find anymore. Dax go with her, she may need your help."

Both of us nodded and we headed into the cave. I put my pistols away and pulled out my Hell Raiser. After switching the mood, I continued walking.

It wasn't long before we came to a large pit of lava with rock platforms sticking out of it. Groaning, I put my gun away and jumped onto the first platform. The platform began to shake and sink. My eyes widened and I jumped onto the next platform then onto the secure ground on the other side.

Daxter sighed on my shoulder and I pulled out my gun again. We saw the exit to the cave and another button. I ran over to it and paused. I smiled then jumped up and smashed the thing down. I looked over to where the pillar was and saw it rise up to just below the next pathway.

Then I saw Jak waving for me to come to him. He was some scaffolding where a Lurker balloon was going back and forth from where Jak was and the next area. I made my way to the blonde and up the scaffolding.

He smirked at me when I was finally standing beside him. I glared and watched him run and jump onto the pole that was attached to the balloon. Jak spun around the bar until he was at the other side then jumped off and landed safely. He killed the metalheads that were there then turned back to me. I hadn't realized it till now that Dax was with Jak on the other side.

I groaned as the balloon came back. After getting a running start, I jumped out and grabbed the bar doing the same thing Jak had. I tried not to think about the river of lava flowing beneath me. At just the right time I let go of the bar and dropped infront of Jak.

Stumbling a bit, I fell into the renegade. He rolled his eyes and laughed. Daxter jumped back onto my shoulder and we walked over to where the pillar was. There were large step like things in this odd cave like place that led up to the pillar. Jak climbed up first then he'd help me up.

Once up on the new pathway, stingers jumped out of the ground. Jak shot them and we continued on. We followed a path to a large area full of lava. There were large rocks sticking out of the lava that led to the next area.

Jak went first. The rocks began to sink as he ran across them. Just as the first rock was about to sink completely into the lava, Jak jumped onto the next one then the next until he was save on the other side.

I looked at the rocks and saw them floating back to their original positions. I did the same as Jak and got across to the other side.

We continued on walking into a place full of scaffolding and elevators. I looked up and saw a large totem poll with a piece of something very shiny at the top. It had to be the seal piece. Also I spotted a metalhead Slinger. I pulled out my gun and shot it. But one shot wasn't enough and I continued to fire at it till it fell into the lava below.

I followed Jak up a ramp and onto a wheel like thing that took us to a higher level. I didn't dare look to see how far up we were when we finally reached the totem poll. Daxter looked like he was about to climb up and get it when he smiled and laughed,

"No, Jenny you go get it" he laughed and I groaned.

Sighing I walked over to the base of the totem poll and began to climb up. This thing was harder to climb than Mar's Statue because there were less foot holes. Once at the top I gripped the horn of one of the creatures carved into the wood then grabbed the seal. It was stuck in there good. I jerked it out of the hole and the fish head at the top fell off.

I watched as the wooden fish head landed right on Daxter. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Jak.

"It's a curse isn't it" Daxter groaned as Jak pulled the thing off him while I climbed down from the totem poll.

Our little group found a warp gate back behind the totem poll. I watched as Jak and Dax jumped through it then I followed them.

* * *

**Me: I know it's taken me awhile to update… well at least longer than usual. Well hope you all like it! Oh and I got another drawing done, I'll put the link on my profile! Till next time!!! **


	23. Damnit!

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 23: Damnit!**

I followed Jak into the old tent. Kor was there standing beside some old lady who had a bird like thing on her head. The lady's eyes were completely white. Samos looked between Jak, Daxter, and I. I small at him and he smiled back.

The bird like thing on Onin's head started talking, "Jak you have shown your brass and your brawn. But now we must test your wisdom. Personally think she's pushing it, but I'm not the boss," the half monkey half bird thing had a Spanish accent "If you beat Onin's test the third piece to the seal will be revealed. Good luck."

Kor looked like he was about to leave but stopped beside me, "We have to leave when they're done w you can go back in. And bring the rat with you."

I grabbed Dax off Jak's shoulder and brought the rat with me. I pulled the curtain to the side and stepped out into the mid-day sun. Even though the sun was out it was still freezing. I sat outside by the door and waited for them to get done.

Daxter got bored and fell asleep on my shoulder. I scratched his head gently as he slept and he mumbled something in satisfaction. I smiled and leaned against the tent.

It was about five minutes when I heard the bird thing's voice from inside, "From the mist of time!!! Mar's light would shineeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

That thing defiantly couldn't sing. The stupid thing's singing woke up Daxter with a start and he jumped up. He accidentally scratched me across the face. I grabbed him behind the neck to calm him down, like a mother cat would pick up its kitten in its mouth. He sighed and calmed down then looked up at me while I laughed."

"Sorry 'bout scratching you" Dax apologized.

"No problem, there just little" I said putting him back on my shoulder and scratching him under the chin. I wiped some of the blood away from my cheek and stood up hearing people moving around inside the tent. Kor came out and walked past me without a glance.

Jak came out next and turned and looked at me. He pulled out the seal from his pouch and showed it to me. Luckily, no KGs were in this area.

"So where are we going?" I asked following Jak away from the tent.

"No Man's Canyon near the Forest Temple" he answered and I groaned.

"But we just came from there!" I whined turning to him, so that my scratched cheek could be seen.

Jak stared at the four lines of blood across my cheek and shook his head, "How did that happen!?"

"Oh when that bird thing in there started singing it woke Dax and he freaked," I laughed "What IS that thing?"

"It's a monkaw," Jak paused, looking like he was trying to keep a straight face "His name is… Pecker."

I snorted the burst out laughing, "Pecker?"

Jak nodded as we walked through the Bazaar. I couldn't stop laughing and people kept staring at me oddly. Finally, when we were in the Farming District, I finally completely stopped laughing. We walked up the ramp and went through the Air Lock.

Jak jumped through the warp gate and I followed him. But I went a little too soon and when I came out at the other end Jak was still squatting down. I fell on top of him and he fell on his stomach. I sat up then helped him up.

"Sorry" I said smiling and Jak just laughed.

We stood up and walked towards the Forest Temple. Jak shot the platform so it would flip over and we could jump across. We took the elevator down and stopped at the large Precursor Metal door to the right. Jak held out the seal and it floated to the center of the large door. The door opened and the seal came back into Jak's hand.

He put it away and we walked into No Man's Canyon. There was no wind or sound here. It wasn't cold or warm. It wasn't damp or dry.

We came up to a long rail like thing that went across to the other side. Jak pulled out his Jet-Board and jumped on before pulling me on with him. He jumped and landed on the rail, grinding down to the opposite side. Jak had to jump over three large columns that held the pipes in the air.

Once we got to the other side, Jak put his Jet-Board away and we headed towards the door similar to the one at the front of the canyon but smaller. We had to jump over rocks and off ledges to get to the actual canyon of the area.

It was huge. Three machines filled the area. One was just a bunch of gears, but the other two looked like works of art. Jak pulled out three items from his pouch he handed Daxter the on that looked like a triangle. He then handed me what looked like a blue crystal. Jak nodded his head over to where one of the machines were.

I nodded and ran over to it. Daxter put the triangular thing in its place on the gears, while Jak ran over to the machine that was in the middle of a small pond and put what looked like a lens in a hole. I put the little vibrating blue crystal like thing in its place.

The blue thing shot back into the machine and a large pole rose from the ground. Behind me I heard rumbling. The gears had started turning and the thing in the pond that Jak was just now running away from rose up high in the air.

The large poles that were sticking out away from the middle pole on the machine I was standing by shot beams of blue at the center pole. The pole reflected the light at the lens and the lens shot the beam towards the city.

Jak's comm. popped out of his pocket as he walked back over to me and Dax, "Good work. So the legends were true! Mar's Tomb really does exist! The beam hit the statue of the baron and his head fell off revealing a secret entrance!"

Pecker's annoying voice faded and Jak's comm. went back to his pouch. I followed the blonde out of the canyon and through towards a cliff. Below the cliff was the ledge that had the warp gate and air lock that led back into the city.

Jak jumped and then I did too. We ran out of the air lock and grabbed a zoomer heading for Mar's Tomb. Once there we saw what the beam had done. It had shot right through a statue of Baron Praxis with his hand up holding a sword. The head fell and landed behind the statue and the force broke of some of the wall below it showing an air lock.

Jak landed and we climbed off the zoomer and walked through the air lock. There were no KG in the area and hopefully they wouldn't show up. An elevator inside took us down into a large room where Samos and Kor where standing with the Kid.

"You three did it! You actually found Mar's Tomb!" Samos shout eagerly when he saw us. Jak and I walked over to the Kid who was standing in the center of the room shaking in fear. We each put a hand on his shoulder. Jak looked irritated as he looked at the large door leading into the tomb.

"Now what? We send this poor kid into a meat grinder!" Jak was defiantly not happy about sending the Kid into the tomb be himself.

Kor said something behind us but no one heard him. I looked down at the Kid and Daxter who was standing infront of him.

"Don't worry Kid," Daxter began "it's just a deep, pitch black, sure-to-be-full-to-the-brim-with-painful-death-old-tomb. I sure wouldn't go in there."

The Kid looked even more frightened and was shaking madly. I squeezed his shoulder gently and smiled at him.

Suddenly a deep voice spoke, "Welcome, Heir of Mar. Finally, the chosen one stands before me. Enter and prove yourself worthy to gain the special birthright."

Jak seemed in a daze as he walked infront of the Kid and towards the opening door. Dax and I looked at each other then at him.

"NO," the deep voice said "This child is too young!"

Jak stopped and watched as the door began to close. He blinked a few times then started running towards the door.

"Jak do something!" Samos shouted just as Jak rolled under the door. Daxter had been right behind him shouting something I couldn't understand. Suddenly Jak's arm shot out from under the door and grabbed Daxter and pulled him in.

I ran to the closed door and shouted, "JAK! DAXTER!"

"He's gone to face the tests!" Samos stated behind me and I really wanted to slap the old man.

"No," Kor began "He's gone to face his death."

I felt tears prick at my eyes but I held them back. And then the worst thing that could possibly happen did.

"Freeze!" A KG shouted behind Kor, Samos, and the Kid. I ran and scooped the Kid up in my arms and tried to find I way out but the KG were blocking the exit. Two grabbed Samos and another two grabbed Kor. They were both cuffed and pushed towards the elevator. I watched as they went up and then when the empty elevator came back down.

Errol pushed his way to the front of the crowed and smiled when he seen me, "Ah Autumn so good to see you," he paused smiling like an idiot "or should I say Jennifer."

I backed up until my back was against the door leading into the tomb. I didn't dare shout to see if Jak was in there because then the KG would know he was in there. Hopefully Kor and Samos won't say anything.

"You know, Torn can be such a great source of information," Errol said and I gasped and glared at him "Not that he didn't have a reason to betray you and the rest of the Underground. See if you push his buttons right he'll be so obedient."

KGs closed in on me. I kept my grip on the Kid and didn't realize they were going for my weapons until they already had them. Great! Now I was alone and weaponless. Once all my weapons were where I couldn't possibly get to them the guards tried to get the Kid.

I kicked and punched but it was no good. One guard grabbed the Kid while another one grabbed me by my hair and pulled me away. As the crying kid was carried off, I was shoved against the wall and cuffed. Errol came up behind me and held me to the wall.

I almost puked when he pressed his entire body against mine and put his head on my shoulder. Errol gripped my hair tightly and grinded my face into the wall. I gritted my teeth when the red head wrapped his arm around my waist. His hand slid from my stomach and down my thigh. I closed my eyes trying to think of anything than what Errol might do to me.

"You got away from us last time but you wont this time, bitch!" he hissed in my ear.

"I'm not A bitch," I began, venom pouring from my words "I'm THE bitch."

Errol pulled me violently from the wall. One hand gripped my hair while the other gripped my inner thigh. I growled, not being able to do anything as Errol pushed me towards the elevator. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get my leg free from his grip.

I felt the stickiness of my cheek. There was probably a large scrap now. As I though about the Kid and Jak I was push into transport. Only Errol went into the back of the transport. There were chains against the back wall.

Errol grabbed one of the chains and strapped it to my right wrist then another on my left. He did the same with the other two chains but strapped them to my ankles. I glared at Errol as he sat down on one of the benches.

"Damnit!" I hissed as the transport took off.

* * *

**Me: YEAH!!! Two chapters in one day!!! Aren't you readers happy? Well till next time!**


	24. SOS

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 24: S.O.S **

_**Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening**_

I was thrown into the very same cell that I'd been in a little over a week ago. I barley noticed Jessica and Tess standing above me as I fell to my knees. Tess knelt down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged my bloody form against her.

Jessica patted me on the back gently and smiled sympathetically. My entire body was bruised and bloody. My mouth tasted metallic and my right eye was so bruised and swollen I could barely see through it. The left side of my cheek was scrapped up and bloody.

The guards didn't throw me in here when we first got here. No, they thought it would be fun to beat the crap out of me. That KG guy I met, Jeremy, he tried to stop them but it was no use. Still, the beating wasn't as bad as the guilt I felt for letting them get the Kid. Or letting Jak face the Tomb of Mar alone.

Well I haven't fallen over dead yet so he must still be alive. It was funny how I'm meant to protect Jak but even if I wasn't his Guardian, I'd still protect him but if I wasn't suppose to protect him I'd have never met him.

The cell door opened and KG walked in, "Take the one with white bangs."

I stood up and stood firmly infront of Jessica. I was going to protect my friends no matter what even if that meant taking a beating or bullet for them just as long as they didn't get hurt. One of the KG laughed and smirked underneath his helmet.

"I won't let you hurt them" I said glaring at the three men.

"Whatever you want" one said shrugging his shoulders and grapping my arm and jerking me out of the cell.

Almost immediately, I hit to the ground by a gun. I gritted my teeth but didn't scream or cry. I learned in prison that if you just stay quiet and take it then the guards we'll get bored and leave you alone. The KG that pulled me out of the cell still had a grip on my arm so I hung limply in the air. One of the others kicked me hard in the stomach, making me throw up.

I heard one of the doors open and looked up. A group of KG was bringing in two men, Austin and Patrick. Austin saw me and tried to get away from his capture. Instead of taking them to a cell, the KG brought them and threw them down beside me. The KG formed a tight circle around the three of us.

_**I've been stranded here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my defeat  
I write this letter and hope it saves me**_

Austin grasped my face in his hands and made me look up at him. I saw the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and shook my head, telling him not to cry. Patrick took a few blows from the KG while Austin helped me up. Once standing again, I took a few hits to the face and neck and another to the back. I tried to protect my cousin and Patrick but I was just too weak.

I was the first to fall on my face in a bloody heap. Austin fell next to me and barley had the strength to turn to look at me and reach out and grab my hand. I squeezed his hand as much as I could as Patrick fell beside Austin.

A single tear ran from Austin's eye. It mixed with his, Patrick's, and my blood that was on his face. It looked like he was bleeding tears or crying blood, I didn't know which. All I knew was that Austin got hurt because I wasn't strong enough to protect him.

There was one particularly bad cut on my left cheek. Even without looking at it I knew it would scar and leave a mark forever.

I was picked up and slung over one of the guards shoulders and carried back to a cell. I wasn't put in the same one as last time. This time I was thrown in a cell with Samos. I tensed up when I felt the guard throw me and waited to painfully hit the floor.

But the blow never came. Instead I was floating in the air with green light underneath me. I was laid gently on the bed and Samos leaned over and looked at me. My vision was crossed and I saw two Samos' instead of one. I tried to blink and see straight but the two Samos' stayed.

I reached up and touched both there faces. So I wasn't seeing double, there really were double. I sat up slowly and took a better look at the two. One looked exactly like the Samos I'd seen just a few hours ago and the other looked like him but older and he didn't have and egg in his afro.

"Samos, do you have an older brother or something?" I questioned weakly.

"No" both green men said.

The older one side and then spoke while he laid me back on the bed, "Dear, were time twins."

"Huh" I whispered barley able to keep my eyes open.

"Shhh child, you need your rest," he paused knelling down beside the small cot "Besides it will be less painful for me to heal you if you're asleep."

I nodded a let the darkness take over my mind.

_**Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening**_

_I was lying on my bed when my eyes opened. Kala was sitting beside me stroking her hand through my hair. She had contracted her claw like a cat. Her tail swung back and forth behind her. She was still wearing the same robe as the last time I seen her. She continued to stroke my hair when my eyes were fully open. _

"_**How are you feeling?" **__she questioned truly concerned._

"_I feel like shit" I groaned going to sit up but my dark eco friend stopped me. _

"_**No you need to rest, even here you need to lie still so you don't upset your injuries" **__Kala gently pushed me back down and continued stroking my hair. _

_I noticed that my hair was as long as it used to be and brown here. Guess once everything was set here it couldn't be changed. _

"_Sorry I haven't come to visit you lately" I whispered, giving Kala a small smile._

"_**It's alright you just haven't been getting enough sleep," **__Kala paused thinking __**"When you're sleeping you go through stages. Lately you've been in a restless stage that is when you first go to sleep. To get here you have to be deep in sleep or in a coma."**_

"_So which is it now, a deep sleep or coma?" I asked sarcastically. _

_Kala shook her head and spoke, __**"It's hard to tell, your body is showing symptoms of both."**_

"_Okay" I said relaxing back into the soft pillows. _

_Everything was quiet for a moment as I relaxed and Kala continued to stroke my hair. She looked up with her black eyes and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and then looked back at me._

"_**Jenny thanks for defending me when you were fighting Johnathon" **__Kala said quietly and I smiled at her getting really tired. _

"_That's what friends do, Kala," I paused yawning "the protect one another."_

_Kala didn't say anything she just let me fall into a deep sleep._

_**I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I send an SOS tonight  
I wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time?  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me**_

I woke up shaking and covered in sweat. The time twins had put whatever they could on me for some reason. The older Samos noticed I was awake and knelt beside my bed again.

"Jenny how do you feel?" he asked me, wiping some of the sweat from my brow.

"Cold, tired" I mumbled turning my head to look at him.

The older Samos turned to the younger and spoke, "She defiantly is running a high fever. What do we do if the guards come to get her?"

"I don't know" sighed the younger as he looked down in defeat.

"How long have we been in here?" I questioned, blinking a few times.

"About 2 days" the older Samos said.

Everything was so quiet in the prison. That was until the guards got a call.

"Guards! Get your ass out here now we have a convict breaking in!" I recognized it as Johnathon immediately. A shiver went up my spine as I lay on the bed.

I knew it was Jak. There wasn't a name or a description of who was breaking in but I knew it was him. And my gut second the motion.

I suddenly gagged and rolled over on my side. I puked whatever was in my stomach which was mostly the water and bread Jeremy had been nice enough to bring us. I began to shake violently under the thin covers. More and more sweat poured from my body.

After rolling back on my side, the younger Samos came over and put his hand on my head and then slide it down to my cheek. He sighed sadly and turned to his time twin.

"Her temp has gone up, if we don't get her help soon she'll die!" he shouted into his older selves' face.

"Allow me to help" a voice came from outside the cell. I knew who it was but I still looked up to see the dark brown hair and green eyes.

The cell door slide open and Johnathon walked in, holding a bottle of medicine in one hand and water in the other. He didn't smiled or frown as he sat down on my cot and went to empty some pills in his hand.

"W…why are you doing this," I questioned looking up as much as I could "Those things aren't poisonous are they?"

_**Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening**_

"No, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it the last time we met" he growled as he forced the medicine in my mouth. I didn't swallow, I was too tired. But I tasted the medicine on my tongue, it tasted like Tylenol. Johnathon sighed in frustration and poured some of the water into my mouth and lifted my chin up so I had to swallow it.

I relaxed back into the cot and turned away from Johnathon. Either the man just helped me or killed me, I didn't know which I just never expected him to do either. As the general walked out of the cell he took one glance back at me and spoke.

"Your friend is on his way, I'll try to keep the guards out of here it'll ya'll are gone" with that he left closing the door. But I didn't here them lock. Still, everyone stayed in their cells. I knew Austin and Patrick were to the left and Jessica and Tess were to the right. If there were any others rebels here I didn't know.

It seemed like forever when I heard a door slid open and Jak's heavy footsteps and Daxter's yappy mouth fill the room. I smiled and relaxed.

_**I'm lost here**_

_**I can't make it on my own**_

_**I don't wanna die alone**_

_**I'm so scared**_

_**Drowning now**_

_**Reaching out**_

_**Holding onto everything I know**_

_**Crying out**_

_**Dying out**_

_**Need some help**_

The door slid open as the older Samos knelt beside me. Jak poked his head in the cell but he didn't see me or the older Samos he only saw the Shadow.

"Samos… are you alright?" he questioned looking in further.

"What took you so long! I've added six rings to my trunk waiting on you to get here! Jak! What happened to you" I heard the old Samos' voice but I didn't see him, I was too tired to keep my eyes open any longer.

"YOU! But wait you're the other you" Daxter shouted.

"Yes it seems I have an older time twin" that was the younger green guy.

Next the two Samos' started fighting and gripping. Finally Jak broke them up.

"Where's Jenny, Vin's activating the warp gate we need to get out of here now!"" he commanded.

"She's in there" the older Samos said sadly.

I heard Jak walking into the cell and knelling beside the cot. He ran his hand over my forehead and stroked my hair for a second. He slid his arms behind my neck and under my knees and lifted me off the bed taking the blanket too. I curled up tightly in his arms and held on to Jak like a life line. I had to stay awake, cause if I went to sleep I didn't know if I'd wake up again.

Jak held me close to his chest as he walked away from the cell. He was so warm and I was so cold so I got as close as possible to him.

_**Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?  
Listening**_

I felt Jak carry me through the warp gate and I heard his feet contacting with the metal of the Power Station then everyone else coming in after us. In the background I heard Torn and Vin speaking then Torn's heavy yet soft footsteps coming towards us. I opened my eyes and looked up at Torn to see his expression.

He wasn't mad, he was just ashamed looking. He ran his broad hand over my head and hair while sighing sadly.

"Gawd, Jen what have I done?" he mumbled softly and I barley heard him.

"It's not your fault," I gasped in a breath of air then spoke again "I know you didn't mean too."

I heard Torn sigh again as I closed my eyes. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake but I had to, for those who still needed me.

* * *

**Me: We'll the song was S.O.S by: Good Charlotte. It's a really great song ya'll all should listen to it. Now for the news update. I'm auditioning for the UIL One-Act Play. IF I make it I'll be very busy but don't worry I shall not forget about you wonderful readers! Well till next time!!!**


	25. Funeral of Hearts

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 25: Funeral of Hearts**

Jak laid me down on one of the bunks in the Hideout. Both Samos' and Torn weren't far behind him when he came through the doors. Torn went to get something from the cabinet while Samos and Samos argued over what the Underground should do. Jak sat beside me on the bed and stroked my hair while I relaxed feeling slightly better.

So maybe… just maybe those pills Johnathon gave me weren't poisonous.

The older Samos walked over to the bunk I was lying on and placed his hand on my forehead. His body began to glow green as if a light bulb had been lit inside him. The old man made weird signs with his other hand and I began to feel all tingly inside.

The feeling went away and Samos returned to normal. He stepped back and looked me right in the eye then smiled softly.

That medicine that General Black gave you," he paused taking a deep breath "is probably what is going to save you."

"He did what?!" Jak asked shocked, rounding on the old Samos.

"He saved her life is what he did" Samos said then he walked away and continued his argument with his younger self.

"Torn?" I croaked looking over at the brunette. He turned to me then walked over and sat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, squirt?" he asked, still looking slightly ashamed.

"How exactly did the KG make you spill about everybody?" I questioned, trying to stay awake until someone told me it was safe to close my eyes and sleep.

"They…," the Tattoo Wonder paused then sighed "The baron threatened to kill Ashelin for spying. His own daughter!"

"You did the right thing" I said using most of my strength to put my hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, the Hideout door slammed open and Jessica ran towards Torn in a fit of tears. She through herself at him and he hugged her, though it was obvious he didn't know what was wrong.

After she calmed a bit Jessica spoke, "They killed them Torn! They killed mom and dad. And Frankie too!"

She fell back into wordless sobs as Torn rubbed her back. This was so unlike Torn. Guess he could be a softy.

"Don't worry Jess, we won't let them go and kill someone without getting their ass kick" he whispered to the shaking girl.

I sat up but then laid back when pain shot through my back and side. Groaning, I began to shake again. Torn got up and walked away with Jessica while the two Samos' ran over to my bedside.

The older one put his hand on my head again and did his odd glowing thing. He stepped back and sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Jak questioned, turning around to look at his mentor.

"Those open wounds all over her body have gotten infected. Has she gone in the sewers lately?" he questioned sitting on one of the bunks.

"Yeah not that long ago" Jak said, grabbing my hand that was resting on my stomach.

It was getting so hard to stay awake. My eye lids felt heavy and they kept crossing as I tried to stay awake. But it was so hard… My eyes closed and I jerked my head back up but my eye lids slid shut anyways and stayed shut.

* * *

I awoke later to find Austin and Heavenly looking down at me intently. Heavenly threw her arms around my neck when my eyes were fully opened. Austin hugged my too and we all just stayed in a group hug for awhile. I felt Daxter jump up onto the bed and walk across my stomach. 

"When Daxter came and got us then told us what happened," Heavenly paused taking a deep breath "we were so worried about you."

"Well I was worried about ya'll" I croaked, my voice dry "I didn't know if you two had been captured or not."

"Well Old Greeny says you'll make a full recovery because of those pills Johnathon gave you," Daxter spoke up sitting down on my stomach and watching me closely "Don't EVER do that again, Sugar! You nearly gave Jak a heart attack when you had a seizure in your sleep."

"I had a seizure in my sleep?" I mumbled relaxing back into the pillows. Sitting up, I didn't feel as much pain. I went to stand up but Heavenly stopped me.

"Jenny no, you have to stay here," she paused looking at the ground "Everyone else is at Frankie, Tommie, and Gina's funeral…"

I pushed my friend away, looking for my missing jacket, "Well I'm going!"

Heavenly looked like she was about to argue but Austin stopped her, "Heaven don't, she's mean when she's stubborn."

I rolled my eyes finding my effects under the bed. After pulling everything on, I used what little strength I had to get outside and to the zoomer. Heavenly and Austin didn't follow me out but Dax did.

"Come on Jenny, Jak's gonna kill me if you leave!" he whined jumping on the one-person zoomer in front of me.

"Don't worry, I won't let him" I promised, swinging my leg over the zoomer. Daxter got in front of me and settled in my lap. I started up the zoomer and headed for…

"Dax where is the funeral?"

"At Haven Forest" he said and then I sped off towards Haven Forest.

It didn't take longer to get there. But on my way, I noticed that there were yellow armored guards walking the streets of Haven. I'd have to ask Torn about it.

I jumped off the zoomer and Daxter jumped on my shoulder as I walked up the ramp and through the air lock. We jumped through the warp gate and I was lucky enough to not get so hurt coming out on the other side. Dax jumped onto the platform that would take us to Haven Forest and I stepped on behind him.

We rode the little platform all the way to the forest then stepped off and searched for the group of people sure to be here. Dax and I heard a fire roaring from where the Great Tree was. I began to run towards the noise then found everyone standing around a fire as Frankie's dead body was put on a pill of sticks along side another two burning piles of sticks and Tommie and Gina's body.

I picked out Jessica in the crowd. She was crying her eyes out and was standing near Torn of had just lit the fire under Frankie's stick pile. I looked away as the body caught on fire, I just couldn't watch. Why did this have to happen?

There weren't many people and when one person turned and looked at me and Dax so did the rest. Jak came out from the small crowd and walked towards me.

"Jenny! What are you doing here?" he was angry I knew.

"I had to come" I held my side as I walked towards Jessica. She looked at me, somewhat shocked. I pulled her into a hug and held her as tightly as I could. She began to sob onto my shoulder as I held her and tears of my own began to slid down my cheeks.

I hadn't known these people for more than a few days but… Many people come in and out of our lives. But only the true friends leave footprints on our hearts. Those three defiantly left footprints on my heart. Why did they have to leave so soon after I met them?

We both began to shake. As our sobs grew louder the flames grew hotter and taller. Everyone was watching us. Jessica, the girl that just lost her family and me, the strange girl from another world that didn't make much since and had a scary quirk.

Jak stood behind me, I could hear his breathing. Torn was behind Jessica facing the flames but looking at us.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop crying. Just so many deaths on the same day.

Jess and I didn't separate till the crowd had cleared out and left to go home. Only Jak, Dax, Torn, Jess, and I were left. The black haired girl pulled back, her hair tossing over her shoulder. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks tear stained.

She gave me one last quick hug before leaving with Torn. As I watched them leave, I couldn't help but think they looked like uncle and niece. I sighed then sat down on the ground and watched the fires burn. Jak sat beside me and Dax jumped into my lap. I let another tear slid down my cheek before speaking.

"How many more people have to die before this war is over?" There was no answer until this civil war was over. A breeze blew over the area and I shivered. Jak wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Daxter pulled my jacket close around his body as he settled against my stomach.

I closed my eyes and listened closely to everything. The leaves rustling, the fire crackling, the night bugs starting to come out. I just sat there and listened. Everything was so calm and so dark. I didn't open my eyes for really long time.

Jak stood up and held out his hand to pull me up. I held Daxter in his spot on my stomach then zipped it up a bit so he would stay in there but still be able to poke his head out. The little orange rodent kept just his head sticking out of the jacket as I turned to Jak.

"Come on lets get you back to the Hideout"

I followed Jak out of Haven Forest and back into the city. I took a deep breath of the fresh air before heading back through the air lock. Jak gripped my hand and squeezed it gently. We found a zoomer, knowing it wasn't safe to walk around the city now.

Daxter curled up in my jacket after I settled behind Jak. The little guy zipped up my jacket all the way as Jak switched hover zones and shot towards the Hideout. I hugged myself as close as possible to Jak's back, trying to avoid the cold wind. It was cold here, like fall in back in Seattle or mid-winter in Texas. But for some reason it felt colder than normal.

Jak parked infront of the hideout then picked me up and carried me inside. I was to tired to get up and walk inside. Jessica was asleep on one of the bunks. Her face was even more raw and red and tearstained than before, she must have cried herself to sleep.

Jak laid me on my bunk then rested beside me, wrapping his arm around me. Jak lay on his back looking up at the ceiling and I lay on my stomach resting my head on Jak's chest while Daxter settled on my back.

My eye lids grew heavy and I dozed off to sleep. It was deep but restless.

* * *

**Me: HI!!! Well here's chapter 25. And were on the down hill slide now, not much longer to go until this story is completed and I can start the next story in my series. And I'd like to thank everybody that has read this story for the 1,000 hits!!! I didn't know this story would be that popular! Well till next time!!!**


	26. Memories

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 26: Memories…**

_**And the memory now is like the picture was then…**_

…_**When the paper's crumbled up…**_

…_**It can't be perfect again.**_

_My eyes opened and I looked out over the vast body of water infront of me. Little kids much like myself were running around the beach and splashing in the water. I gulped, remembering the last time I'd been here. _

_I'd gone out to deep and the water began to pull my weak four year old self, at the time, out into the Gulf of Mexico. My life jacket had been to big for me and was pressing against my neck. As I slipped out of my life jacket, I heard my older cousin, Caleb, dive beneath the water. He grabbed me around my tiny waist and pushed me above the surface. _

_I began to shake as a gust of wind blew over the beach. Caleb, 16 now, put a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me smiling. I gave him a toothy grin, showing where one of my front teeth had fallen out and laughed. Caleb grabbed my hand and walked with me out into the water. He got out deep, but kept his arms firmly around me. _

_I laughed loudly as he threw me up into the air then let me barely hit the water before sending me flying again…_

_The scene changed and I was no longer 6, but 7. I was sitting in the middle of the living room with a controller in my hand playing The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on my Nintendo 64. I stared intently at the screen until the front door slammed opened. _

_I jumped up, knowing it was my father home from the bar. If he caught me I knew I'd be in trouble for being up when I was suppose to me in bed. I ran for the hallway leading to my room. I barley made it into the hallway before I heard Charley stomping through the living room and past the hallway. _

_Mom came out of the big bedroom and walked quickly down the hall. She stopped infront of me and motioned me to my room. I ran as quickly as I could. _

_As I closed the door I heard my parents shouting. As I lay in bed crying I tried to ignore my mother's screams of pain from the living room…_

_Now I was 8 and getting ready to go ride 4-Wheelers with Caleb. He'd come down from Washington again to see us. He came down every year. _

_The 18 year old picked me up and sat me on the 4-Wheeler then got on behind me. After he started it up, Caleb put a strong arm around my waist and drove with the other. _

_My eyes began to water as he sped up. Some of Caleb's sister's, Courtney's, friends came up beside us on the road. Caleb took a glance at them then continued driving. They all began giggling and laughing like the preppy girls they are. _

_They rammed their 4-Wheeler into ours sending Caleb and I off ours and into a tree. I began to cry as blood ran across my temple. Another stream of blood started to drip down infront of my eye. _

_Caleb got up and ran towards the other girls, holding me tight to his chest. His face was red with not only blood but anger. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing," he shouted at them "get off the fucking 4-Wheeler. I have to get Jenny to our parents."_

_The girls began to scramble off the vehicle then Caleb jumped on and headed back towards the house. I fell asleep in his arms on the way there…

* * *

_

My eyes opened and I looked around the Hideout. Torn was at his usual spot and Samos and Samos were standing by the heater to the right. Tattoo Wonder came over and put his hand on my forehead. He smiled slightly as he turned to the Samos'.

"Hey her fevers staying down" he said simply and I moved to get out of bed. I'd been lying down for two days. I had to get out of here.

"Where's Jak?" I asked looking around then pulling my effects from under the bed.

"He's coming here to get you" Torn said then returned to his work.

I went outside and climbed up onto the roof and waited for Jak. It wasn't long before him and Daxter pulled up infront of the Hideout.

I jumped off the roof and landed right infront of Jak. Daxter jumped on my shoulder and gave me a hug around my head. I smiled and scratched his head.

I turned to Jak and spoke, "So where are we going?"

"The Class 2 Race," he answered simply then caught my big eyes "Don't worry you can sit in the stands instead of the VIP box. Heavenly and Austin are gonna be there you three can sit together."

I nodded and climbed onto the zoomer behind Jak. Daxter got in my lap and snuggled up into my jacket. It had gotten colder in Haven since the last time I'd been outside.

As we headed for the Stadium my eyes began to water. I blinked and the water ran across my face and into the wind. It wasn't long before we were landing infront of the Stadium. We all climbed off and walked into the garage. I didn't see Kiera but I did hear that maniac's laugh.

I stepped closer to Jak as the commander stepped into view.

"Well if it isn't the two dark eco freaks," he nearly shouted in our face.

"Where's Kiera?" Jak questioned, staying calm.

Errol laughed, "Oh I'm keeping a close eye on her. You know Kiera loves a winner and someday she'll be my mechanic."

"Stay away from her" Jak was still calm but he was glaring at Errol. The commander moved around us so he was standing behind me. I already had my hands on my pistols. But he walked away laughing as Kiera and the older Samos came in talking.

"It's good to have you back Daddy" Kiera was saying.

Samos sighed before speaking, "It is good to be free again."

I heard Kiera sigh dreamily as Errol walked out the door, "Errol's the best racer I've EVER seen."

"He's not what you think" I said smoothly, taking a step towards Kiera.

"Jenny's right" Jak stated behind me.

"And you two are good judges of character," she nearly yelled and gave a short laugh "People say you two get mad and change. Besides the Jak I knew wouldn't be working for a guy like Krew."

I looked back at Jak and saw anger flash in his eyes, "I need Krew's connections," he paused and gave a frustrated sigh "You know what you do things your way and we'll do them ours!"

Jak stormed out of the Stadium leaving Dax and I behind, "Hey Jak buddy where you going."

I flashed a glare back at Kiera, "Well at least we can see people for who they are and not go by what other people say!"

I ran off following Jak but when I got out of hallway that led to the garage I saw the blonde speeding away from the area. I quickly grabbed a zoomer and followed Jak. Even so I lost him.

"_**Let me help"**_ Kala said in my head and she took control of my eyes. All the color was dimmed except for bright streaks of color everywhere.

They were people's scent. I found Jak's and sped off to find my blonde friend. The trail of bright blue light led me to Haven Forest and to the pond where I'd taken a bath a few days ago.

Jak was sitting on a log that fell across the water with his back to me. His boots were sitting on land not far away. Kala let me have control of my eyes again and I walked closer. I pulled off my boots and sat them beside Jak's then pulled off my socks and began to walk across the log towards him.

He didn't look over at me but I knew he heard me. It wasn't until I nearly slipped did he move. Jak threw an arm around my waist and pulled me back onto his lap. We both laughed then I moved and settled beside him on the log. Our smiles faded as we looked down at our reflections in the water.

I sighed and wrapped my arm around Jak and leaned my head on his shoulder. Neither of us spoke for a really long time. I was thinking about my dream I'd had the night before. Why was I seeing old memories in my dreams? It didn't make any sense.

Jak leaned over and laid his head on top of mine. We stayed there like that for a long time looking down at our reflections. I took in a deep breath taking in Jak's scent. He smelled like salt water and gun powder with a hint of ottsel.

I heard Jak take a deep breath and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. I returned to look at the water before speaking.

"You wanna go to the race? Just to see how things turn out" I questioned quietly. Jak sighed and stood up.

"Yeah I guess," he held out his hand to pull me up. I stumbled a bit and Jak tried to keep me from falling.

But in the end, we both toppled into the cold water. Jak still had his arm around my waist as we surfaced. I gasped when I was finally able to take a breath of air. Jak smiled and we both burst out laughing. Jak help me up onto the bank then pulled himself up. I smiled at him then shivered from the cold.

We walked out of the forest, freezing, and towards the Stadium. Jak put his arm around me and laughed.

"You have barely started to get over an infection and your going and falling into a freezing pond!" he laughed looking down at me.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, "We better hurry if we're going to get there before the race ends. I'll race ya!" And I took off running leaving Jak stunned before he sprinted after me.

I came to a halt outside the entrance to the Stadium. Jak had been right behind me. He ran into me and we both fell to the ground. Laughing we stood up and walked into the noises and crowded Stadium.

At the very top of the rows of seats was a completely empty row. Jak and I got as close to the exit as possible so we could make it out of here quickly. As I looked up at the screen I saw something very strange.

An orange rat on a hover bike at the front of the pack.

"Oh my gawd! Jak! Dax is racing for the team AND he's winning" I shouted over the cheers. Jak's head jerked up to look at the screen. A camera was following Daxter around the track and the screen should him in first.

I stood up as the Dax came around the last corner, "GO DAXTER!!!!"

Jak laughed as I cheered and jumped up and down as our ottsel friend crossed the finish line. Jak and I left the Stadium as Dax was handed the trophy. We went to head for the garage when my comm. flew out of my pouch.

"Get over here I have a task for you" It was Krew.

He disconnected and I sighed, turning to Jak, "Guess I'll have to miss the celebration, give Daxter a big hug for me, will ya?"

Jak laughed lightly, "Why don't we just come find you later then YOU can give him a hug."

"Fine, but if it shows I'm at Haven Forest just wait for me to come find you" I laughed.

I stood on my tip toes and gave Jak a tight hug. Our clothes were still wet so we both shivered when a gust of wind blew over Haven. I waved good-bye then ran off towards the Hip Hog.

* * *

**Me: Ok chapter 26 is done! At the top was some lyrics from the Linkin Park song Forgotten. Well till next time! Adios Amigos!**


	27. Fine Mother

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 27: Fine Mother**

I sighed walking through the air lock and onto the elevator that would take me down into the sewers… AGAIN!!! Why me? Why not someone else?

Why do I have to be the one to lead a bunch of idiots through the sewers to Mar's Statue? WHY?!

I heard talking as the elevator door opened. Three men were standing in a circle. So these were the idiots that couldn't find their own way to Mar's Statue!

"I think our escort is here" Gawd that voice was annoying! When the man turned around his mouth dropped open. His hair was dirty blonde and he was smoking a cigar that was about to fall out of his mouth.

The two others behind him stared at me too. One was fat and was carrying bombs of some sort and had light hair. The other was really thin and was wearing pieces of KG armor and had dark hair.

"You're a girl!" the blonde stated.

"So you noticed" I said with a hand on my hip glaring at him.

"How is a GIRL suppose to protect us through the sewers!" he shouted. I glared and was about to say something when I saw the metalhead stinger coming up behind the group.

I pulled out one of my pistols and quickly shot it. The three men jumped into the air and I smirked.

"You know I could be anywhere else right now," I made to leave but paused "If you want me to leave I will."

"NO!" the three men shouted all at once.

The blonde laughed and took a step towards me, "By the way, I'm Jinx," he held out his hand and I reluctantly shook it "This is Grim," he pointed to the skinny guy "And this is Mog," he poked his finger at the fat guy.

"Pleasure" I said unmoved and rolled my eyes as I walked past the three. I grabbed my pistols, already knowing my Hell Raiser didn't have a lot of ammo left. If it came to it I still had Zan's knives.

My chest heaved before I moved forward towards a lift that had been uncovered when I drained the sewers. I ignored the snickers and small talk behind me and just focused on my mission.

* * *

I watched as the boys put the bombs around the statue. My eyes grew wide as the men ran off and set of the bombs. I was thrown against the wall as the bombs went off. I barley had time think about what had happened as the head of the statue rolled towards me and stopped at my feet.

I looked up and saw the three men in the pile of rubble, Jinx holding a gem of some sort in his hand, "There it is boys. The Heart of Mar Gem! Well just take this back to Krew."

The three left without a second glance at me. I sighed and stayed put for a moment before heading down the path Jak, Dax, and I had taken before to get out of here. Except this time I didn't have the Jet-Board. And I had to walk through the murky stinky water!!!

Where was Jak and the Jet-Board when you needed them.

I sighed finally getting to the lift and climbing on. It went upwards and I quickly ran to the elevator that would take me to the surface. Soon enough I was getting a breath of 'fresher' air. Haven wasn't exactly the cleanest city in the world.

I decided to head to the Underground for a bit and talk to Torn. But when I saw Jak and Errol coming out of the Hip Hog and climbing onto zoomers I changed my decision. I ran as quickly as I could towards the bar trying to get there and find out what was happening before it happened. Though I had a good idea anyway.

Just as I approached the two shot off. I saw Daxter fall from Jak's shoulder and ran to catch him. I dove forward and grabbed the little ottsel. Clutching him to my stomach I rolled over my shoulders and looked up at Jak.

He'd looked back, but just for a second then continued driving through a large blue ring. Daxter was breathing heavy as I sat him in front of me. People just walked on by like Dax and I were ghosts.

"Are you alright?" I questioned looking intently at the little rodent.

"Yeah I think," he smoothed back the fur on his head "Thanks for the save."

"No Problem" I stated standing up and putting the rodent on my shoulder.

I looked around for a zoomer and found one, "So Dax where a they heading?"

"To the Stadium" he said as I gassed the vehicle and shot in the direction of the palace. Those two were taking the long route. If I hurried, maybe I'd be able to get there before them.

As we entered the Stadium sector I found everything calm as if two crazy men racing hadn't come through here yet. So I made my way to the stadium and found a quiet place to park while I waited for the racers to show up. And it didn't take long either.

Jak dashed through the last ring and was still infront of Errol. I cheered from my spot and watched as Errol came through the last ring. He was utterly pissed.

"You win this time _freak_. I'll get you next time" he flew off back from where he came and I smirked.

"Ah blow it out your ear! You were bottle feed, weren't you!" Daxter shouted as I neared Jak.

The blonde looked back at us and smiled. I smiled back then zoomed up beside him. I shook my head and laughed.

"So you saw the race?" Jak asked slowly speeding away and I followed.

"Just the beginning and end" I said simply as Dax got back in my jacket and zipped it up around himself. I laughed just as Jak took off. I narrowed my eyes then took off after him.

I'd lost Jak for awhile, until I saw him parked infront of the Hip Hog. I landed beside him just as his comm. went into his pouch.

"Samos wants us to go get the Life Seed from his old hut and take it to Onin" Jak said simply and I nodded. Jak took off and Dax and I followed right behind him. The blonde renegade led us to Dead Town.

Daxter stayed in my jacket as I followed Jak into the nasty smelling place. I crinkled my nose as we walked towards a large robot like machine. Jak went and climbed into the small cockpit. I sighed then climbed in. My back was pressed against his chest as the large glass door closed infront of us.

The little orange rodent stayed in my jacket even when Jak and I sat back in the seat, me in his lap. I looked around at the controls and tried to guess what they did.

I grabbed the right control stick with my right hand and gave it and experimental push forward. I right leg of the machine stepped forward. There was a large red button on both the left and right control stick. I moved the control sticks so that the machine was standing right infront of a large wall.

I pushed the right red button and smiled when the machine shot forward and punched the wall bringing it down. But there was a metalhead on the other side. I pushed the left red button and the machine punched the metalhead as the creature jumped up into the air.

I sighed when the metalhead fell to the ground, nearly all it's bone's crushed. I smiled like a maniac then laughed before continuing forward.

"What is this thing called anyways?" I asked about to punch through another wall.

"It's called the Titan Suit," Jak stated then laughed looking at the bulge under my jacket "Is he asleep in there?"

I laughed and handed the controls over to Jak. Unzipping my jacket a little I looked in and saw the sleeping Daxter curled in a tight ball against my stomach. Smiling, I continued to look down at the sleeping rodent as Jak punched through the next wall.

Almost immediately, two metalheads jumped out and tried to attack us. Jak pushed both of the red buttons one after the other and knocked the metalheads to the ground. I sighed in relief and zipped my jacket back up.

* * *

It wasn't until we reached Samos' hut did Daxter wake up. He yawned loudly and stretched as much as he could still in my jacket. The little orange guy unzipped my jacket and looked around groggily. I smiled and patted him on the head. Dax yawned again then jumped onto my shoulder as the glass door opened letting our little group out of the cockpit.

Staring up at the old hut, the three of us made our way across the bridge I'd made earlier by knocking down a large, wide column. Jak led me across the bridge to the hut. We walked in and I looked around the unfamiliar area.

There were tons of dead plants around the small hut along with a broken warp gate that went who knows where. I heard Jak sigh beside me as he looked around his old home. Daxter jumped off me shoulder, fully awake now.

"I spent many a day cleaning up this place for Old Greeny!" he groaned looking around the dust covered house.

After popping my back, I turned to Jak who was now holding a large glowing bag. His comm. came out of his pouch and hovered infront of him as Samos' voice flowed through it.

"Good work Jak and Jenny," the old man paused "And Daxter I suppose…"

Dax mimicked Samos as he spoke and made the green man angry "Cut it out Daxter! Take the seed to Onin and she will prepare it for my younger self. It will make him sagely and let him tell the trees from the forest."

"Let me get this straight," Daxter began, sounding very irritated "By bringing your younger self the seed now we in fact help you become a sage. So were the ones who helped you get your powers in the first place! And you never thanked us!!!"

"Thank you, Daxter," Samos said sweetly, but his voice soon changed "NOW GET TO WORK!!!"

The comm. went back into Jak's pouch and we all walked out of the hut and towards the exit to Dead Town.

Once out of Dead Town, Jak climbed onto a one-person zoomer and started it up. I climbed on behind him and Dax got back in my jacket.

Jak gassed the vehicle and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed my cheek against his gun holster's cold surface. I reached up and rubbed my numb and freezing nose. Thankfully, it didn't take that long for us the get the Onin's Tent.

Jak and I climbed off the zoomer and Daxter got onto my shoulder. We walked into the tent and toward the old, blind lady and monkaw. Pecker looked up at us then began to speak.

"Onin says she will prepare the seed for the younger Samos," the bird thing stared at the glowing seed Onin now had "Mmmmm… bird seed…"

Daxter moved like he was about to fight Pecker but I grabbed him by his scruff and pulled him back onto my shoulder.

"Aw, Jenny come on!" he whined as Pecker stuck his tongue out him.

I just kicked the bird in the face before speaking, "Nope you're staying right here!"

"Fine _mother_" Daxter grumbled, slumping on my shoulder.

I laughed and sighed, "Stand up straighter before you get a bad posture! And make sure you brush your teeth and take a shower tonight! You smell up to high heaven!"

"Ok, ok, _mommy _I will!" Daxter laughed standing up straight and pretending to brush his teeth. I laughed as Onin finished her little process.

Jak took the seed back and we left the tent. Not two seconds out the door did my comm. fly out of my pouch. It was Vin.

"Hey Jenny I need you here at the Power Station ASAP! And bring the Jet-Board" he said quickly before disconnecting.

I held out my hand and Jak reluctantly handed over his Jet-Board. I strapped it on my back then gave Jak I quick hug.

"I'm coming with you" Daxter stated and I nodded.

Sighing, I took off for the Industrial Section.

* * *

**Me: Well here it is, chapter 27! I know it took a little while but at least I got it written. Well till next time!!!**


	28. Long View

**A World We All Live In **

**Chapter 28: Long View**

I looked down at Daxter in my jacket as I landed in front of the ramp that led to the Power Station. I couldn't help but think something was wrong with the little guy. Dax was asleep again in my jacket. Getting off the zoomer, I nudged the little rodent awake.

"Hmmm, are we there yet?" he mumbled and I sighed.

"Yes Dax now get up," I said "Is something wrong Daxter, you've been awfully tried lately?"

Dax muttered something I couldn't understand then spoke, "I'm fine."

"Daxter I don't want you getting sick like I was," I stated "What's up Daxter?"

The orange ottsel sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Something's up with Jak. He doesn't talk much anymore, he acts like he's in another world when I'm talking to him. Do you know what's up with him?"

"I don't know Dax, I'll talk to him later. Right now we got stuff to do for Vin" I said this just as we entered the Power Station.

Vin was running around like always. He stopped just for a second and looked at us before walking over to us.

"A group of Metalhead eggs have formed at the strip mine. We need those things taken care of!" Vin shouted.

"Uh, when me and Jak went to the Strip Mine last we saw a large crate hanging over those eggs" Daxter stated and I nodded thinking up a plan.

"If we could jump onto the crate we could drop it from above and squish the eggs" I said looking up at Dax.

"Jump… Drop… SQUISH! Why don't I like the sound of that idea" he grumbled while I laughed.

"Don't worry Dax, you got me!" I joked and I saw Daxter's ear's drop slightly.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" He trailed off as I turned from Vin.

I nodded one last time over my shoulder at Vin, before turning on my heel and walking towards the warp gate. Daxter clutched onto my hair as we came through the other side. Standing up, I brushed the dirt off my butt and looked around the Strip Mine.

A long path led up the side of a cliff behind me and stopped right above me. A large crate was hanging form a huge crane over the pool of pure Dark Eco where the eggs rested.

Smiling, I hopped onto the Jet-Board and rode across a pool of dark eco then onto the pathway.

Daxter's claws were sticking through my jacket and had punctured my shoulder long ago. I stopped and pulled the rodent of my shoulder and zipped him up into my jacket. I heard him grumbling something against my stomach but I ignored the little guy for the moment.

I sped up after ducking under a large drill and heading for a platform that was moving back and forth slowly across a large, dark, deep pit. Gulping the lump in my throat, I leaned back and jumped onto the platform. I had to move quickly and jump again to make it to the other side. To the right was a large burnt up eco well. It must have been one of those Jak and Dax destroyed.

I sighed and continued on up the path. Daxter managed to scramble back onto my shoulder as we got close to the edge. We were both holding our breath. We shot off the edge and I pulled the Jet-Board out from under me and strapped it onto my back in mid air.

We landed on the crate… thank the precursors! But Dax was still clawing my shoulder out. But then the stupid crate decided to fall from beneath us. I quickly grabbed onto the cord that had been holding it up as Dax put a few more cuts in my shoulder.

Today just wasn't my day. The cord began to quickly head south. Daxter jumped off my shoulder and tried to climb his way up the moving cord. It wasn't working out to well. As the cord finally stopped and I was hanging upside down form the cord feet from the crate, the cord jerked sending Daxter off of it. Lucky for him I was there and able to catch him. I sighed before pulling myself up then dropping down on the crate. Daxter was still in shock as I went through the warp gate.

Vin was waiting for us as we came through the warp gate. He nodded and smiled slightly.

"Jak was just here, I sent him to the Drill Platform to blow up the tower" he said turning back to his work. I nodded, but inside I was jealous.

Why did Jak get the mission where he got to blow things up… I WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING UP!!!!

I took a deep breath and decided to stay and wait for the blonde renegade. That was until my comm. popped out of my pouch and hovered in front of me. It was Brutter.

"Hello friend. You help Lurker people again?" Well he got right to the point.

"Sure, just tell me where they all are" I said standing up.

Then the purple creature went on telling me where each lurker was and where they needed to be dropped off. Soon Daxter and I were heading out of the Power Station.

* * *

I sighed finally leaving Brutter's stand. He wouldn't stop talking! But still Brutter's a good guy… Lurker, whatever. Anyways, now I was waiting on Jak to pick up.

"Hello" Jak's voice came through the comm. and I rolled my eyes.

"Where you going next?" I questioned climbing on a parked zoomers.

"The stadium," Jak paused, also climbing on a zoomer from what I saw "The class 1 race is today."

"It is?" I was confused, how's he get all the dates for the races when I ain't got a clue.

Jak snorted a small laugh, "Well I'll see you two at the stadium, right?"

I nodded, "Right"

Then Jak disconnected and Daxter and I were heading towards the stadium. I looked down at Dax, whom was sitting in my lap like always. He looked slightly angry and worried. I patted him on the head and he looked back at me.

"He buddy what's up?" I questioned him as we rode into the stadium sector.

"Jak," he paused looking down "when I flew off the back of that zoomer when he and Erol were racing he acted like he didn't care."

"Yeah he did he looked back and when he saw I had you he continued on" I protested. I could really go without Jak and Dax being mad at each other.

"And he seems so tense lately, I'm just really worried about him," Daxter looked up at me and continued "and you seem stressed too. Is there something you two ain't telling me?"

"Please Dax we could never keep anything from you! No it's just that I feel the end of something coming and right now is just the calm before the storm. I'm not sure bout Jak but I'd say the same for him too" I smiled slightly at my ottsel friend as I landed near the entrance to the garage.

I climbed off the zoomer and Daxter jumped into my jacket again. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the entrance that was until a zoomer slid to a stop beside me.

"Hey Jak" I said, just looking at him through the corner of my eye as he climbed off the zoomer. I smirked as he walked over and stood in front of me.

"Hello Jenny," he looked down at the large bulge on my stomach and shook his head "Daxter you really need to stop sleeping in Jenny's coat, you make her look pregnant."

I laughed and slapped Jak over the back of the head as Dax poked his head out.

"But it's warm in here!" he whined before getting back in my jacket. I laughed and we continued towards the entrance.

Unluckily for me and Jak, Heaven and Austin had been waiting for us and had heard everything we'd said. Heavenly smiled widely and walked over to me putting on arm around my shoulders and her hand on where Daxter was sleeping.

"Wow Jenny when's the baby due?" she tried not to laugh as she spoke.

I heard Jak try to suppress a laugh and I slapped him again. I myself was trying not to laugh as Austin came up beside Jak.

"Congratulation Jak" he couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jak's face. Laughing, me and Heavenly stopped to listen and watch this event.

"What?" Jak's eyes twitched dangerously and we all laughed harder.

"Oh come on we all know it's your baby!" Austin continued to joke and even though Jak and I both were laughing very hard we both blushed furiously.

Though because we were laughing so hard nobody thought anything about it. No more was said as our little group walked into the garage where Kiera was waiting. She had a slight smirk on as she looked at us all. She must have heard us.

She smiled slightly as Samos came in behind us. I hadn't even noticed him. Daxter climbed out of my jacket and jumped down to the floor.

"Now I'll show you guys what I've been building if you promise not to laugh!" Kiera said mostly looking at Daxter.

"Ohh, I love surprises and I love to laugh. Show me, show me!" I laughed slightly at this and Kiera glared at Daxter.

"I've been building another rift rider from what I remember of the old one" Kiera began but Samos didn't let her finish.

"That's my girl!" he said before Kiera finished.

"But there's still a few parts missing"

"Figures" the old green guy said under his breath and I nudged him in the side.

"I'm missing two artifacts called the Time Map and the Heart of Mar Gem," the mechanic paused and pointed to some pictures on the wall "And I've searched in every history book in Haven, but the ring seems to have vanished."

Austin, Heavenly, and I had no clue what they were talking about so we just slowly backed away and headed outside. As soon as we were out of hearing distance Austin and Heavenly tackled me in a tight hug.

"How ya doing?" Austin questioned pulling back as Heaven stepped away from us slightly. It was one of those family moments I knew she thought she didn't belong.

"Good, how are you two?" I questioned, looking between Austin and Heavenly. They smiled at one another and I smiled too at this.

"Good," Austin turned back to me, hands still firmly on my shoulders "We've been worried about you though. The last time we heard from you was before you left for the funerals, you looked pretty whippy last we saw you. You had the shit beat out of you too in prison."

I just nodded as he spoke. Heaven soon was back in the conversation, but it wasn't long before we were interrupted. I looked over Austin's shoulder and saw Jak with Daxter on his shoulder heading towards us. Slowly, I gave Austin and Heaven one last hug before they ran back into the garage before I moved over to Jak.

He smiled down at me for a second before wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and leaned against his chest. Daxter jumped down and ran off. He turned back once to speak to us.

"Hey you two beat the shit out of Erol in the race I'll be watching" Then he was gone, back into the garage.

I jerked my head back to Jak confused as Daxter ran off. He laughed and led me to the racers entrance. I looked up at him again and he just smiled wider and pressed a small kiss to my forehead.

"Where are you taking me?" I questioned him, absolute confusion flooded my voice.

He laughed again then spoke, "Kiera signed you up to race for her team. Said we had a better chance together then just me alone."

"But I don't know how to drive a hover bike! Plus I haven't qualified for the races, isn't it illegal for me to enter?" I stopped and placed my hands on my hips.

"That's why I'm going to teach you before the race, we've got an hour," his smiled widen as he spoke "And no it's not illegal because were signed on one team not as individual racers."

I sighed as Jak but his hand on the small of my back guiding me to where the hover-bikes were parked a presumed. We walked into the stadium and I was shocked to see Patrick and Jeremy standing there conversing as we neared. Jeremy had a duffle bag in his hand, I had no clue what was in it.

Still, Jak led me right over to them. They both turned to me and smiled at least a little. Patrick quickly gave me a crushing bear-hug while Jeremy and Jak just laughed in the background. I glared over Patrick's shoulder at the both of them.

After he set me done, Jeremy handed me the duffle bag. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be. I looked up at Jak slightly confused. He just shook his head again and led me off to another area of the stadium.

He gently pushed me through a door and we were in some type of lounge. It had a few chairs and a couch. I hadn't noticed it before but Jeremy and Patrick had followed us. Once again, I stared at everyone confused as hell.

Jak rolled his eyes and pushed me towards another door as the other two men plopped down on the couch. We walked into a dressing room like place and I realized that in the bag must have been racing clothes.

I quickly unzipped the bag and found the two racing outfits, along with helmets and gloves. The were both black with some dark blue. I threw Jak his and then began to pull off my clothes quickly.

I looked over my shoulder once and saw Jak turning around and begin undressing himself. Wow! That boy had some good looking abs!

I mentally slapped myself and turned back to pulling the horrid suit on. It was long sleeved and made off that stretchy stuff I had no clue what it was called. Shaking my head I quickly finished pulling the arms up to y shoulders though I wasn't able to zip it up though.

But soon I felt Jak's hands zipping it up then resting on my shoulders as I pulled my gloves on. I smiled back at him over my shoulder after I'd picked up my helmet. After taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, Jak led me back through the door and back towards the stadium.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know it's taken awhile but here it is!!! Wow this story is going a lot quicker than I though it would. I started it in what July? Ah well it's almost to a close but rest assured there will be more. By the way the reason for me being so busy lately is cause I got a part in that play I mentioned some time or another. Anyways, I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up quicker, till next time, I bit you all farewell.**


	29. Another Brick In The Wall Part 1

**A World We All Live In **

**Chapter 29: Another Brick In The Wall Part 1**

I came around the last corner smoothly and headed for the finish line. This was so much harder when other racers were on the track with you. Up ahead I saw Erol struggling to catch up with Jak who was at least a second ahead. I leaned forward as much as I could trying to catch up.

There was a loud explosion behind me that gave me a little extra boost forward. I didn't dare look behind me. I'd find out who had blown up after the race was over and Jak had the palace pass in his hands.

As I continued to gain on Erol I saw him look back at me and I smirked. It'd be great if we both beat him. Especially since I had no prier racing experience. HA! This would be great. I smiled wider as I barely taped the back of Erol's zoomer. He lost control for a second and that gave me a chance to get ahead.

Soon, I was in second place. I glared at Erol behind me through my helmet. He had no clue who I was. Thank god or he'd probably try harder to kill me. Jak looked back for the first time and I saw him smile through his helmet. I smiled back and tried harder to catch up.

He caught my challenge as we continued through the track. The crowd roared louder than before because it was the final lap. I knew Jak would win. There was no doubt about it.

The track wasn't that long and it seemed to get shorter and shorter with each lap. I soon grew bored with it. After the second lap I think was when I really started to get bored with this track. That's why I never got into racing, because it's the same thing all the way around.

And before I knew it we were coming around the last corner. I'd slowed a bit but was still in second place. I saw Jak cross the finish line in front of me. I smiled under my helmet and quickly went past the finish line just as Jak was climbing off and going to get the pass that waited at the end. I drove up beside him. I would have taken the horrid helmet off if it wasn't for the fact that the only reason I was wearing it was to hid my identity from the guard.

Jak turned to look at me as the baron's platform lowered down to our level. Jak pulled off his helmet but motioned for me to keep mine on. I began to shake. I didn't like this at all. We were surrounded by Krimson Guards that are trying to find and kill us and the only way out of this place was to the right. And I had no clue how many guards were out there.

Suddenly, Baron Praxis was right behind us saying something… I had no clue what. No my mind was staring at the maniac coming around the corner at full speed when everyone should be getting off the track. That maniac was Erol.

He smiled under his helmet. My breath caught in my throat and I shivered. I couldn't move, I was frozen, mouth agape as Erol drove right towards Jak and I. I stayed right in his path, not moving, like I was glued to the seat of the Hover-Bike.

And suddenly I was being pressed to the ground. I barely saw the two vehicles collide not far away then just a rumble as something exploded. I hadn't noticed it till now but my helmet fell off my head when I was pulled from the Hover-Bike.

I had by eyes squeezed shut when I was lifted from the ground. I didn't dare open my eyes and I couldn't hear anything. All I knew was that Jak was carrying me away from the track and we were being followed by Krimson Guards.

The explosion… It must have been Erol crashing into the barrels of Eco that was part of the prize. He was dead now so we didn't have to worry about him.

I looked up at Jak and he clutched me as close as possible to his chest as he climbed onto a zoomer. With KG behind us we headed away from the stadium.

The guards chased us a good ways around the city only to lose our trail. Lucky for us, most of the guard was out in the city hunting for us so we just walked through the front door of the palace.

Jak of course still had me clutched to his chest as he climbed off the zoomer and ran inside the palace. It wasn't until we were inside and near the lift did he out me down. Though, he didn't let go of me.

The blonde/green haired renegade plopped down just outside the lift. He pulled me into his lap and just held me without speaking. Every now and then he would rub my back or stroke my hair.

Finally, he sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I smiled as he went on to rub my back again. I began to wonder how long we'd been here.

Jak finally spoke, "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" He was angry but I knew I was forgiven.

Still I mumbled, "Sorry" in his ear before he stood up.

He still clutched me close to him so I just relaxed and laid my head on his chest. Jak pulled back and pressed a small kiss to my lips before speaking.

"Come on, we better get going" he said, pulling away from me and getting on the lift.

I followed him and soon we were heading up. Sometime during the ride up, Jak's hand slipped into mine. As the lift stopped I pulled out a pistol ready to shoot anything.

The door opened and everything was calm. We were standing in front of the door that led to the throne room. I stared at the enormous door and Jak gave my hand an affectionate squeeze before he pushed the doors open.

The room was huge… and done completely in KG colors. It was annoying. The back wall where stairs led up a throne was made completely glass along with two sections to the left and right.

This entire room gave me a headache.

Not only was it very high up but it spun! I leaned heavily on Jak clutching my stomach. I felt sick.

I heard a gun click behind us and I jumped around to see the baron's daughter there with a pistol pointed at Jak and I. I stood in front of Jak holding both my pistols at her. Ashelin's eyes just narrowed as the looked at us.

"I shouldn't have trusted you two!" she hissed keeping the gun pointed at me.

"Back where we started, huh?" Jak rolled his eyes as he looked over my shoulder at Ashelin.

Ashelin growled then stepped closer to me putting her gun under my chin, "Don't play with me! All along you've been trying to undermine our war with the Metalheads. Who's side are you on?"

My eyes narrowed more, "Listen Ashelin, your father's planning something terrible and if…"

She pressed the pistol more into my throat as she spoke, "My father plans to destroy the metalhead army once and for all!"

"If he cracks open that stone, the explosion will kill all of us! Don't you get it?!" I shouted in her face. Slowly she lowered her gun from my face.

Jak and I moved to leave but then I felt the cool metal end of Ashelin's gun against the back of my neck.

"Don't move" she pulled out her comm. as she spoke "Vin? Come in."

"What? What? I've got my hands full here you know!" Vin whined and Ashelin rolled her eyes as I glared at her over my shoulder.

"You know all about the Precursor Stone myth, right?" she questioned still staring intently between me and Jak.

"Sure," Vin began in a gloating voice "I did my Econetic Energy Doctorate on Precursian Theoretical Physics, why?"

Okay now my brain hurt that was to many big words. My headache began to worsen as I continued to stand there.

"What would happen if… oh say… the Precursor Stone were to be violently cracked open?" asked Ashelin as I gripped my head. She kept the gun pushed firmly against the back of my neck.

"Great! As if I didn't have enough to keep me up at night, you give me one more thing to dread. Thank you very much," he paused as he thought then continued speaking "If someone actually had the stone… according to my calculations a runaway eco surge from it being cracked open would… theoretically destroy… EVERYTHING!!!"

"Everything?" I could tell Ashelin was stunned. I smirked at this as she let the gun drop away from the back of my neck.

"All things… every single thing," Vin sounded on the verge of tears "Now if you mind I'm gonna go throw up. Bye bye!

Everything was quiet as Ashelin put away her comm. Jak finally spoke.

"Trust us Ashelin. We have to stop him"

Ashelin turned to us and spoke in a low hiss, "I'll try to find out more. But right now, my father is meeting Krew at the secrets Weapons Factory near the Dig. Here. That's my top level security pass. It'll get you into the factory but it won't get you back out. We never had this conversation."

And she left without another word, she just handed Jak a black pass and left the room. I looked towards Jak and saw that he was staring out at a passage leading out of here I hoped. He grabbed my hand again and led me to the passageway.

* * *

Jak and I dropped down outside the palace and took off running for a zoomer. Jak was already on it and ready to go as I swung my leg over the seat. He floored it and I gripped on tightly to the back of his shirt. No guards were following us but they were sure to raise the alarm and in form others that two Underground members just broke into the palace and were now running lose in the city.

I laughed as we came around the corner. This was getting fun… in a strange and slightly creepy way.

Anyways Jak made a beeline for the Air Train and soon we were heading out towards the dig. Jak sat down in the very back of the vehicle and I sat next to him. It would be maybe a thirty minute ride so I leaned my head against his chest to rest. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me lightly on the head. I smiled and relaxed in his arms.

* * *

_Kala smiled at me as I opened my eyes. Everything was still the same. Same wall colors, same beds, same clothes, same everything. I sat up and smiled at Kala. She just smirked as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. _

_We sat side by side for a moment, not speaking. I looked at my dark friend through the corner of my eye as she rolled her pitch black orbs. _

_She looked at me before speaking, "Ya know, you were smart to sleep now. You, the rat, and your boyfriend aren't going to have many opportunities to sleep now. I bet the rodent is off somewhere asleep."_

_I nodded my head in agreement, "You don't speak to me much, why is that?"_

"_Because the end is coming and I'm saving up every ounce of Dark Eco I can," her and odd look and she continued "Just in case."_

_I rolled my eyes and plopped back on the bed. It was so soft and it smelled like Jak. Kala laughed quietly as I rolled onto my stomach and took in a deep breath. After a minute or so I looked at her with a questioning look. _

"_You really are crazy 'bout him aren't you?" So that's what that laugh was about. _

_I rolled back onto my back and sat up looking at the ground. Through the corner of my eye I saw Kala give me this odd look like I was lying. _

"_Yes, Kala, I'm crazy about Jak," I paused then looked at her "What do you think of him?"_

"_Well that dark side of him is hot! Other than that he's a good guy," she paused smirking "I think you should keep him."_

_I laughed falling onto the floor. Kala knelt down beside me, laughing a little also.

* * *

_

I suddenly jerked awake, hitting my head against Jak's chest. Somehow while I was sleeping, I ended up with my torso completely in Jak's lap and my head resting in the crook of his arm. Jak smiled down at me then gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"You must have been having a good conversation with Kala, you had this huge smile" he joked.

I smiled again remembering our little talk, "Yeah…"

"Mind telling?" asked Jak and I blushed slightly.

"She said," I held back a laugh then spoke again "She said she though Dark was hot!"

Jak burst out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. It was awhile before our laughter died down.

"Really?" I nodded and Jak shook his head.

"So why did you wake me from my beauty rest?" I questioned, crossing my arms in fake anger.

"Well Sleeping Beauty, were almost to the Dig, just thought you'd like to know where I've gone" he said quietly and I was confused. I blinked as I felt the transport land and the back door open.

"Where you've gone? What are you talking about?" I asked as Jak moved from under me. He stood up and I jumped up behind him and he saw I intended to go with.

"Jenny you're staying here," Jak argued gently setting me back on the seat. I just pushed him away and glared.

"NO! I'm going, weather you like it or not" I crossed my arms and walked out of the Air Train.

Jak ran out behind me and jerked me around, "No you're staying here! I won't let you go in there! If I can't get back out you'll have to finish off the baron and Metalhead Leader."

"Jak don't you get it! If you die so do I," I pulled my arm out of his grip and back towards the entrance to the Weapons Lab "If that's what you think will happen, let me go and you stay here."

"I'm not letting you go in there alone!" his voice was beginning to rise. I took a few more steps back towards the lab.

"Then were both just going to have to go in there" I looked down and saw the pass in his hand.

I shot forward and grabbed the pass then dashed for the Weapons Lab. Jak seemed stunned for a second then took off after me. I reached the entrance before he had caught up with me and ran inside. The doors didn't close quick enough though and Jak jumped through them at the last second before they slid shut locking us in here.

"Fine" he mumbled as I pushed the pass into my pocket.

Jak walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to twirl some of his hair in my fingers. He pulled back and smirked at me.

"I hate you" Jak said smiling widely at me.

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I hate you more."

Jak rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the nearby lift that would take us down into the lab.

* * *

**Me: Yeah!!! Chapter 29 is completely!!! So whatcha think? I bit you all a Happy Almost Thanksgiving!!!! If you celebrate it. Lets see things I'm thankful for…**

**All my wonderful readers and reviewers and friends and family and a lot more things. Well till next time!!! **


	30. Another Brick In The Wall Part 2

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 30: Another Brick In The Wall Part 2**

Jak hugged me close as the elevator continued upward. We were both covered in blood and dirt. Our skin was bruised and scratched but we'd made it through the Weapons Lab. My chest heaved from the running as I leaned heavily on Jak. I didn't know how much more of this either of us could take.

I nearly let my eyes drop close but the elevator jerked me awake as it stopped at the top of the Weapons Lab. I stumbled away from Jak seeing Krew floating around a large bomb. I pulled out my gun pointed it at him as he floated down to greet us. I knew this wouldn't last long. At least that's what I hoped for.

"I knew you were special, when I first met you, Jennifer," Krew said as he hovered in front of me "and I comment you both for making it this far. We were a great team you and I, ey?"

"Aw I'm getting real teary eyed!" I hissed walking forward.

"I love weapons, almost as much as I love racing, I love how they look, how they feel, even how they smell" he paused looking at the huge bomb in the scaffolding.

"I think you need serious help" I stated putting one hand on my hip while I supported my Hell Raiser with the other.

Krew acted like he didn't here me, "My favorite was the impossibly powerful gun Mar built to blast open the Metalhead Nest. Poor fool died before he could use it, ah well. But I have a new favorite. The Piercer Bomb I've just completed. My master piece is powerful enough to crack open even the Precursor Stone and realize the untold energy inside. As soon as the baron arrives with the Stone, we'll hide it in the last shipment of eco and deliver it to the Metalhead Nest. A surprise dessert, ey? Just take these gun upgrades and forget what you've saw here!"

The fat man threw an upgrade to me and another to Jak. I attached mine to my gun then looked up at Krew.

"Not this time Krew! We're tired of being your hired gun!" I shouted aiming at the floating man.

He glared at me then floated up higher, "Then it's war isn't it?!"

Green blobs that looked like Krew floated down away from him and started to form a circle around me. I shot at them but they were slowly closing the gap between us. Jak was also fighting with green blobs. I managed to get rid of most of them but still one managed to get me from behind.

It just barely touch me and I was brought to my knees with the shocking pain. Another touched me as I knelt from the first blow and I was suddenly on my hands and knees. Jak shot the last one that was coming to attack me then ran and helped me up.

I smiled as I leaned against him. Looking up I realized Krew was coming down within range of our guns. Jak and I both took aim at the fat man then fired. The only thing we managed to do was damage his chair as he continued to shoot at us with a gun that was build onto his chair.

Then another wave of the Krew Clones attacked and there were more of them this time. I sighed but didn't stay in the same spot, knowing the same thing would happen as before. I fired at them as best I could running backwards then turning around to get away from them.

I heard Jak scream in pain on the other side of the scaffolding. Quickening my pace I dashed around to find him in the same fix I was earlier. I fired as quickly as I could, forgetting the clones that were behind me. Once, Jak was safe I remembered the bunch that was behind me and quickly began firing on them. With Jak's help it didn't take very long.

And once again, Krew got in range to shoot us and we fired upon him as much as he could. Jak managed to get him in the leg and arm. Once again the most damage was done to his stupid chair. And once again more Krew Clones flew out his ass and attacked us. I groaned and followed Jak around and we began firing on the clones. Together we took them all down.

A drop of rain landed on my cheek as I looked up at Krew. Jak and I once again fired at him. Something seemingly exploded and Krew floated down… and right on top of me. I ran to get out of the way but I foot caught in a crack not far away. I fell to the ground twisting my ankle badly. I cried out as Jak ran and knelt beside me.

He managed to get my ankle out of the crack without upsetting it very much. Looking down at it I saw the bluish purple color and the swelling start to form. Jak held me in his arms as he began to speak.

I saw the Heart of Mar Gem lying on the ground beside Krew and moved to pick it up as Jak spoke.

"Is it to late to give our notice?" he asked with pure sarcasm.

"Yeah! We quite!" I shouted, putting the gem in my pocket as Jak scooped me up in his arms.

"The city is already dead! I've sold you all out!" the fat man rasped and a high pitched squeal came from the bomb.

"Uh Jak! I think we should be anywhere else just about… NOW!!!" I stated hugging tighter to him.

Then I heard a loud noise behind us and as Jak jerked around we saw Ashelin in a Hellcat Cruiser motioning us to get in.

"Ashelin!" I yelled over the thunder and the rain as Jak climbed into the large zoomer.

"We're out of here" Ashelin said pulling away from the Weapons Lab.

I looked back over Jak's shoulder and saw Krew looking down at the ground mumbling something. Then as we got farther away the whole place exploded. Pieces shot out here and there but mostly the place just collapsed under the pressure. I smirked at the scene and then relaxed in Jak's arms.

I ride back didn't take as long as it had in the Air Train so I didn't really get a chance to rest. Besides Dax called us about half way back to Haven.

"Where are you guys?!" I little rodent was in panic and it made me roll my eyes.

"We're fine Dax, guess what?" I said laughing a little then wincing as I moved my ankle.

"What?" Daxter asked curious.

"We got the Heart of Mar Gem and," I gave a dramatic pause then shouted "And Krew is a burning pile of fat under the now destroyed Weapons Lab!!!"

"Really?" I could tell he didn't really believe us.

"Really" Jak and Ashelin said at the same time.

Daxter blinked many times before speaking, "Well you two will just have to tell me all about it. See ya'll when ya'll get to the Hip Hog. Wow! I've been hanging around you to much Jenny!"

I smiled as the comm. went back into Jak's pouch and he hugged me closer though trying not to move my hurt ankle.

As we landed at the Port Ashelin finally spoke, "You go find my father. I'll take the Heart of Mar Gem to Kiera. I'm sorry it's come to this."

I threw the gem to her and she caught it expertly then flew off towards the Stadium Sector. I looked up at Jak as he smiled down at me.

The blonde renegade carried me to the Hip Hog where Dax was suppose to meet us. When we came inside Tess and Daxter were waiting on us. Dax looked us over then jumped off the bar where he was sitting.

"Tess here said the fat man put something in that machine over there," he pointed behind us at the machine "I'm gonna get whatever it is out. Watch the game player at work!"

I looked over Jak's shoulder and saw that the 'machine' was a Metalhead Mash game sorta like the whack-a-mole games in arcades back in my world. I smiled, Dax could handle this.

Jak sat me on the bar as Tess ran into the back. She came back a little bit later with a First Aid Kit. Jak pulled a wrap out of it and gently began setting my ankle. I stared at Daxter whacking at the little Metalheads that popped up. I wonder how he could hold the hammer. It was bigger than he was!!!

After maybe a minute, Jak was done wrapping my ankle and began to tend to other wounds on my body. I looked down at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Jak! Take care of your own wounds, mine aren't near as bad as yours!" I shouted slightly angry. Jak just rolled his eyes and continued wrapping up a rather bad wound on my forearm.

I jerked the gauze and medicine out of his grip and motioned for him to hold out his hands. They were burned but it wasn't to bad. Still if it blistered it would hurt terribly. I scooped some of the cool medicine onto my fingers then dumped a glob onto each of his hands.

As I rubbed the medicine into the tender skin Jak barely moved. He just continued to stared at me as I bandaged his hands as gently as I could. Then I moved to tend to cut on his shoulder. Tess had long ago left to watch Dax.

I unbuckled the strap that held Jak's gun and Jet-Board to his back. I sat the leather strap and effects on the counter beside me then pulled Jak's shirt off over his head. Once again I scooped some of the medicine onto my fingers and gently applied it to his wound. As my fingers brushed across the wound Jak did flinch a little. Once that was done I tore a piece of the gauze and put it over the wound.

After searching through the First Aid Kit, I finally found what I was looking for, medical tape. I used four long pieces to tape the square patch of gauze over the wound. Everything else on both of us was minor so we put the kit away behind the bar and Jak pulled his shirt back on.

Daxter was still trying to beat the game as Jak turned to Tess and spoke, "Hey Tess there any place we can crash?"

"Yeah in one of the backrooms there's a cot" she shouted over her shoulder.

Jak scooped me up into his arms again and carried me behind the bar. It didn't take long to find the backroom with the cot. Jak hadn't put his holster back on so he just threw it on a nearby crate then helped me get out of all my holsters. He was especially careful when dealing with my injured ankle while getting one of the knife holsters off my leg.

Once everything that would be uncomfortable to sleep in was gotten rid of, I laid down in the small cot. Jak stood up from knelling on the ground and found a thin blanket resting on one of the many crates in the room. He also closed the door giving the room some darkness.

There was a small window that allowed some light to come into the room. There wasn't much because of the rain though but just enough so we could see around the room.

Jak wrapped the blanket around me then laid down next to me. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled my back against his chest. I turned onto my back, wincing from the pain, and nuzzled into his chest. I felt warm and safe lying in Jak's arms on the verge of sleep.

I yawned as Jak stroked my hair gently and kissed me lightly on top of my head. Everything was so peaceful until a certain rodent interrupted it.

"Hey Jak the Time Map popped out of that game!" he shouted running into the small room.

"Great" Jak said without much enthusiasm, then laid his head back down like he was going back to sleep.

"Tess is taking it to Kiera now," Dax paused thinking "Oh yeah and we have to go rescue Sig from the Underport. And metalheads have gotten into the city!"

Jak jerked up, "What!!!"

Then his question was answered. A metalhead grunt stood in the doorway. I grabbed my pistol from under the cot and fired a round into its head. It fell to the ground and Jak quickly scooped me up out of bed.

"Wait where am I going?" I questioned, knowing I couldn't walk on this foot.

"I'm taking you to the Torn" Jak stated as Dax jumped on his shoulder and he ran out of the room.

I sighed, 'Oh joy! I get to go see Tattoo Wonder!!!' I though in my head. As Jak ran out of the bar and grabbed a zoomer he pulled out his comm. to call Torn. It didn't take long before he answered.

"What Jak?" he hissed

"Torn, can you look after Jenny?" he questioned speeding through the near destroyed city towards the Hideout.

"Why?"

Jak looked down at me a smiled slightly, "She twisted her ankle bad enough she can't walk on it and I need to go down into the Underport to save Sig's pathetic hide."

"Yeah bring her to the Hideout" then the line went dead and the comm. went back into Jak's pocket.

Rain splattered against my face as I stared down at the metalheads attacking innocent citizens. I nearly threw-up. It was a horrid sight.

Luckily, it didn't take long to get to the Hideout and Jak quickly ran me inside. Torn was at his usual place at his desk when Jak, Dax, and I came in. He looked up and stared at the three of us as Jak laid me on one of the cots. He gave me a quick kiss then whispered goodbye in my ear before leaving.

Torn immediately locked the door behind them then went back to looking at some maps. I settled down in my bunk and looked around at the other occupied bunks. Jessica was in the one across from me and Violet and Harley were beside me.

It wasn't long before I dozed off into a restless sleep. Last I remember was looking at Torn and seeing him roll his eyes as me.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 30 is complete!!! And two chaps in one day!!! Well till next time!!!**


	31. My Immortal

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 31: My Immortal**

I woke up groggily as someone laid down next to me. I opened my eyes to see Jak there. He stared down at me with a pained expression. I gulped knowing it wasn't going to be good. The blonde/green haired renegade waited maybe a full minute before speaking.

"We were almost the exit… Sig was right behind us but the Metal-Pede that had been chasing us through the Underport it…," there was a really long pause "Came down on him from above…"

I couldn't say anything. I just stared at Jak with my mouth hanging slightly open. And only one thing came to mind 'This war must end.'

After maybe a minute I sat up and looked around. No one but Torn, Jak, Dax, and I were here. I growled and made to climb out of the bed. I gritted my teeth from the pain in my ankle. Jak stood up and wrapped my arm over his shoulder then wrapped his arm around my waist for support.

"Come on were taking you to Samos. He can fix your ankle" Jak stated, picking me up and setting me back on the bed.

I crossed my arms as Jak pulled my effects from under the bed and began to help me put them on. Once that was done, Jak pulled me onto his back and walked out of the Hideout. Daxter ran after us and jumped onto my shoulder then onto Jak's.

Jak found a zoomer nearby and soon we were on our way to the Stadium. Metalheads still infested most of the city so not many people were out. As we got closer to the Stadium the number of metalheads decreased.

Jak quickly found Samos, Samos, Kiera, and Brutter standing near the Rift Rider. The renegade landed and quickly picked me up and carried me to the old Samos. The old green guy looked at me then at my ankle.

Samos' hands began to glow with green eco and he placed them over my ankle. The swelling went down and it didn't hurt anymore. Once he was done I jumped out of Jak's arms. My ankle was fine.

"Thanks, Samos" I said turning to him. He just nodded and we all turned to Kiera.

Kiera sighed before speaking, "The Rift Rider's finished! But if Daddy's right and the Ring is somewhere in the Metalhead Nest, how are we going to get the rider there to use it?"

"LOOK," Brutter shouted pointing to the sky at a large balloon landing not to far away "Brutter just knew friends would nee lift if metalheaders attacked."

As the balloon landed Daxter spoke, "Brutter, you're the man!"

"Lurker Balloon are finest lifters in the world, but they is easy targets!" the purple creature warned.

"Right," Jak began and everyone looked at him "You guys get the Rift Rider to the nest. We'll stay here and defend your take off and get away."

Dax groaned as he jumped off Jak's shoulder, "Once again being your friend SUCKS! I wanna go on the balloon!"

Everyone seemed to ignore him and Brutter continued speaking, "You keep Stadium safe while we prep balloon for lift away," the lurker screamed and pointed at the entrance to the Stadium Sector "Oh no! Here they come! METALHEADERS!!!"

I pulled out my Hell Raiser and began firing on the approaching metalhead. Samos and Samos used there sagely abilities to the lift the rider and slowly move it towards the Lurker Balloon. Jak motioned for me to get infront of them and I did.

Running underneath the Rift Rider I quickly shot two grunts coming our way. With Jak and I, no metalhead could get close to the Time Twins. The only types of the creatures here were grunts and stingers which were pretty easy to get rid of. I saw the balloon not far away but infront of it was a line of grunts and stingers.

I narrowed my eyes and switched modes on my gun then fired once. There was a small but loud explosion in the middle of the line and all the metalheads lay dead on the ground. I smirked and took care of any other metalheads in between us and the balloon.

I moved out of the way as the Samos' sat the rider on the lift. For some reason deep down I didn't want that lift to get to the Metalhead Nest. I wanted the Rift Rider destroyed and Kiera to never build another.

Jak caught the look on my face as I stared at the rider, "Jenny what's wrong?"

I sighed knowing I had to bring this up sometime soon, "I'll tell you later."

"Up, up, and away!" Brutter shouted from the balloon. I looked up and waved as he waved down at us.

Dax spoke behind me, "It must be nice, floating away, while we DIE down here!"

I rolled my eyes at the little rodent.

"We'll meet you near the nest! See ya soon Jak! Be careful!" Kiera shouted to Jak who rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Yeah Jak," Daxter hissed as he jumped on the blonde's shoulder "Be careful!"

I just had to smile and laugh at that. I was about to leave to find a zoomer when Jak grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. Then I remembered.

"It's later" Jak said letting his hand run down my arm and grab my hand.

I looked at the ground then walked towards the garage. It would be safer there. I began to shake as we walked slowly into the Stadium. I gulped down the lump in my throat as we walked into the garage and I sat down on one of the tables in the room. Jak jumped up and sat next to me.

"Jenny, what's up?" he questioned wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I shook.

Daxter jumped into my lap as I began to speak slowly, "Are ya'll really going back to Sandover?"

Jak was quiet for a moment and Daxter bowed his head knowing where this was heading. He jumped down and walked away into the back of the garage. I began to shake more and more the longer the silence lasted.

"Yes," Jak spoke finally and a tear slid down my cheek "But you can always come with us you know."

I shook my head back and forth before speaking, "Jak I can't. What about Heavenly, Austin, Violet, and Harley? They probably want to go home. Even Johnathon probably wants to go back to Seattle. I have to help them get home. By then you all will be long gone…"

More and more tears ran down my face and across my cheeks.

"Where are you going though?" Jak questioned as I looked up at him. His face looked as hurt as I felt.

"I'll probably stay in Haven," I paused thinking "It's more of a home to me than any other place. Besides its very unlikely that I'll find a way back to my world."

Jak's hand brushed across my cheek, wiping away the tears. I hoped off the table and walked out of the garage. Jak was right behind me with Dax on his shoulder. As he caught up his comm. flew out of his pocket. It was Vin and the only thing I understood the raspy voice say was 'Kor' and 'Construction Site.'

I looked at Jak and he nodded. I turned around wiping the remaining tears from my eyes and ran out of into the chaos. Jak was right behind me but I got to the zoomer first. He got on behind me and I headed for the Construction Site. Wait, where is the Construction Site?

Jak seemed to read my mind as he put his comm. infront of me and pointed out the Construction Site. It was in the Industrial Sector close the Slums. It didn't take to long to get there. Once I landed we made a mad dash for the door and quickly ran inside.

All sorts of machines lined the walls and pipes lined the ceiling. I saw a staircase leading upwards and quickly ran over to it. Once at the top I saw an Air Lock like those leading outside the city. I was about to go through the door when Jak stopped me and twirled me around to face him.

I barely had a seconds notice and Jak's lips were against mine. My eyes were wide with shock but I soon relaxed against him. Daxter stayed quiet as he jumped off Jak's shoulder and walked to the other side of the small room.

Jak pulled back and looked down at me, "I've changed my mind," he gave me another kiss then continued "I'm not going anywhere."

Daxter was suddenly back on Jak's shoulder, "Yeah and wherever Jak goes I go!"

I smiled slightly then wrapped my arms around both of them and gave them a big hug. Jak rubbed my back and Daxter patted me on the head.

We all finally got out of our group hug and walked though the doors of the Construction Site. Down just a few feet away from the ramp that led to the ground was a group of KG, Kor, and Baron Praxis. I glared down at all of them.

Jak ran down in front of me and stopped behind Kor as he fell to his knees, "Kor? What's going on?"

Kor rounded on Jak as I ran down behind him, "I'm sure you know… deep down in your darkest nightmares," his face changed suddenly then he went back to normal smiling like a mad-man "We've met before, remember," he questioned Jak as the renegade backed away from him then the old man turn to the baron "Everything is going exactly as planned…"

He walked past everyone laughing. Suddenly, large wings and fangs sprouted from his mouth and back. A long tail stretched out behind him. There was harsh light and I put my hand in front of my eyes to block it. When my hand finally moved away from my face I saw it.

I was frozen for a second then screamed, "JAK!!! DAX!!! IT"S THE METALHEAD LEADER!!!"

Jak turned to me with large eyes as I stared up at the horrid creature. It didn't bother with us it just spoke to Baron Praxis.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers, I am at my full potential," the large metalhead got down in the baron's face and continued "So for the last time give me the Precursor Stone!!!"

"If the city must die," the baron paused raising his large green glowing sword "Then we all die!!!"

And the man and KG charged at the leader. But Kor was quicker he shot a blast of Dark Eco out at us all. I ran and knocked Jak and Dax out of the way before the blast hit them. The baron and his guards weren't so lucky they all went flying back into some scaffolding.

Kor hissed as he took of, his large dragonfly like wings flapping, "I will find that stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!"

I sat up and got off of Jak. We both stood up and ran over to where the baron had landed. Dax said on Jak's shoulder as we lifted the large board off of the man.

As Praxis rolled onto his back he spoke, looking up at both of us, "You two are the supreme weapons Jak and Jenny. And I made you," he let out a dying cough pulling a control out of his pocket "Still any leader worth his salt always has a back up plan," he pushed the button and another Piercer Bomb with the Stone attached to it rose from the ground "Remember, the first rule to making a weapon is… to always… make two…"

And he was dead.

Jak and I turned away from the dead baron and ran over to the bomb that was about to go off. We both looked at Daxter.

"Aw. Ok, I'm going in," the little orange guy jumped onto the large bomb and crawled under the glowing stone into it's center "Man what a mess of junk on here. All jumbled up coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire," Jak and I looked at each other worried "WAIT! Are ottsels colored blind!? Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose…," suddenly the bomb made no noise and the stone popped out and Jak caught it "BOOM! Ha ha gotcha. Like candy from a baby."

Daxter jumped onto my shoulder and we all ran out of the Construction Site. No one took a last look at the dead KG or Baron Praxis. I followed Jak out the door and crashed into him as he stopped in front of me.

He turned around and grabbed me by my shoulders, "Jenny, go back to the Hideout, now!" It wasn't a request it was a demand.

"No, I'm not letting ya'll do this alone!" I shouted shaking.

Jak growled looking away, "Damnit, Jenny," he then pulled me into a tight hug "I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you either and that's why I'm going," he pulled back and looked me in the eye "Please Jak, I have to go."

He sighed sadly then let his arms drop away from my upper arms. I stopped shaking and pulled him into another hug. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

**Me: Tada!!! Chapter 31 is complete only a few more to go and this story is complete!!! (Throws confetti) Well must get to writing the next chapter. Till next time!!!**


	32. Never To Late

**A World We All Live In**

**Chapter 32: Never To Late**

I sighed climbing out of the back of the Air Train. Rubbing around I looked around the dead area. Everything was dark and it was hard to see. I let Kala have control of my eyes and I could see everything. The entire place looked like a war zone. Reaching out I put my hand on Jak's shoulder.

When he turned around I noticed he had the same idea as me to see. Daxter just clung to his shoulder. It was probably a good thing he couldn't see anything. Jak held the Precursor Stone so I tossed him one of my pistols knowing he wouldn't be able to shot his Mod-Gun while holding it.

Suddenly we were ambushed by a group of metalheads. The were too quick to tell what they were. Still we were able to kill them all.

Looking down at the racing suit I still wore I growled. Jak was ready already heading towards the next area. He turned back just as I began ripping the sleeves off of the suit and ripping off the entire area that covered my stomach. It was all getting in my way.

Jak rolled his eyes at me. He had changed some time or another and didn't have to deal with the horrid thing. I just stuck my tongue out at the renegade and ottsel before climbing up on the ledge. Looking up at the sky I saw Mar's Gun shadowing the whole area.

Lightning flashed and it began to rain. I was mesmerized by the lightning in the sky that I didn't notice the metalheads. But Jak was there to save the day. Still even as a metalhead fell dead in front of me I didn't move, not even a blink. Jak finally walked over and shook my shoulder knocking me out of it.

"Jenny you alright?" he questioned keeping his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, nodding and continued on. As we climbed up stairs and ledges to the top, a large spider like metalhead with wings dropped down in front of us. I screamed and shot it somehow. It fell to the ground dead in front of us and I froze in place. Jak came and shook me out of it again just as more of those jumping metalheads came out to attack us. It was like they were all waiting for us.

We climbed down a few ledges and stairs made completely of stone, this entire area looked like something out of a fairytale. Still the ledges and stairs led us straight to the base of Mar's gun. We stepped onto the elevator that led to the top of it.

On our way up, Ashelin contacted us.

"There isn't much hope. With the shield wall destroyed, it's only a matter of time before the metalheads overwhelm us," Ashelin spoke "You should just go through the rift back to your time, Jak, and get away from this horrible place."

"I see your point. Come on Jak" Daxter turned to get back on the elevator and leave, but then stopped when Jak and I didn't follow.

As Jak shoved the Stone into its position on the gun, he spoke, "This place is worth fighting for!"

"We'll hold out as long as we can. Farewell" Ashelin disconnected as the gun started to light up.

I sighed, "Precursor Stone… Gun…," I got a sinister smile on my lips as I continued "Nest!"

"Light er up padre!" Dax shouted from Jak's shoulder.

"Haha! Eat this!" Then the gun fired, leaving a large hole leading to the Nest.

"That outta wake em up" said Daxter leaning back a little.

I smiled evilly at the Nest, "Let's go take care of business!"

"You mean go in there! Uh," Daxter began to cower behind Jak "Right behind you…"

I rolled my eyes and jumped down getting ready to shoot at anything that came our way. More and more of those jumping things and spiders started attacking us. As we continued up the dirt path to the Nest a large creature that looked like and smelled like a Rhino. Large waves of blue electricity flowed down from its sides. It did come near us but it didn't try to actually attack so we didn't shoot at it and make it angry.

Another Arach-Head fell down in front of us as a Metal Mantis attacked us from the sky. Jak shot at the mantis with my pistol while I killed the spider like metalhead. We ran over what looked like a bridge only to find another rhino like thing coming our way.

And there was no way to move except into a pool of Dark Eco.

Suddenly I was being pulled onto the Jet-Board and out of the way of the Ele-Beast. I looked down and saw the Dark Eco bubbling up beneath the Jet-Board. I gulped down the lump in my throat and looked at Jak and Dax over my shoulder.

Once we were safely passed the large metalhead, Jak got us back onto solid ground. We were almost to the nest, just a few more ramps and metalheads to kill and we were there.

I quickly killed another Arach-Head then ran up the last slope with Jak right behind me. Some stingers came at us from under the ground but we quickly killed them. I stared ahead at the entrance to the nest. I could just barely see the leader's tail swinging back in forth as he laid hanging from the ceiling.

Taking a deep breath, I walked forward ready to face Kor. Jak walked beside me with the Stone in his arm and my pistol in his hand. Daxter sat on Jak's shoulder with an unreadable look on his face. I was about to climb up onto the ledge and into the Nest when Jak stopped me.

He pressed a quick kiss to my lips then spoke, "Be careful in there, don't go getting yourself killed."

"Same to you," I began, a small smile forming "If either of you die in there, I'll kill you!"

"But we'd already be dead" Dax stated, laughing.

"Fine, then I'll kick your ghost ass!" I said then gave Jak a hug.

I pulled Daxter off Jak's shoulder and hugged him too and scratched him behind his ears then put him back on Jak's shoulder. I turned back to the entrance of the Nest and climbed up into it with Jak behind me. We walked out onto the ledge and Kor turned to us.

"Finally, you've decided to join us," Kor moved his tail so that it reviled the Kid asleep in some sort of clear cocoon "and you brought the Precursor Stone. Good. The boy will now play his final part!"

My eyes widened as I looked down at the Kid, helpless, unable to run away.

"Not this time!" Jak shouted beside me.

"Oh but this child is such a part of this," the leader paused looking right at Jak "Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him? The boy is you, Jak," I looked over at Jak and saw that he was just a shocked as I was "And this place… this is where you began. In the future!"

"But how…" Jak trailed of looking at the ground.

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skill to face me today," Kor explained, I personally was getting tired of the small talk "But Onin was wrong! Now that you've been altered with Dark Eco the stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity which sleeps inside!"

I quickly put 2 and 2 together, "The Stone is a Precursor?!"

"The last Precursor Egg," you could tell the fugly thing was getting irritated "Mar was clever. He covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield wall and the city to defend it," Kor sighed then continued "It has been a long siege. But today I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

Daxter finally spoke up, "Ah, I think your forgetting one thing metal-o-maniac! We've got the Precursor Stone!"

I saw the leader begin to charge up with energy as he spoke, "Not for long!"

I jumped forward away from the ledge as Kor sent a blast of Dark Eco at us. I rolled over my shoulders in front of Kor and quickly turned back at the pile. Nothing was moving. But I wasn't dead so Jak was still alive.

My question was answered as Dark with Daxter on his shoulder, slung the rock off of himself and stepped out of the rubble. I smiled and nodded to the dark eco creature. Somehow I could tell that Jak didn't have any control at the moment and was resting somewhere in his mind, like I had.

Dark nodded back to me as Daxter ran and got on my shoulder.

Kor growled above us, "DIE!!!"

I pulled out my Hell Raiser and examined the arena carefully. Dark was running around the circular area keeping Kor distracted while I thought.

"Dark!" I shouted to the creature and he turned to me "Try to cut the stuff that's holding him to the ceiling!"

Dark nodded then using speed and power only he and Kala had jumped onto the Metalhead Leader's back and began to rip the cords to shreds. I began firing at Kor, knowing it wasn't doing much damage but just enough so that he focused on me. Daxter hid in my gun holster while a dodged blast after blast of Dark Eco at me.

I looked up and saw Dark changing back into Jak. He held his head and looked like he was about to fall. Jak looked over at me with a questioning look that said, "What now?"

I grabbed one of Zan's knives and bit my lip.

'I hope this works,' I thought, pulling my shoulder back to throw the knife. I chunked it as hard as I could and watched as it sliced through another of the cords and pierced the leaders back. Jak nodded and began to hack away at the rest of the cords.

Suddenly, Kor began shooting out metalhead eggs everywhere. I tried to squish them all before the hatched but they were coming too quickly. Soon I had to resort to just shooting all the stingers until there were none left.

I took another glance at Jak. He had just a few more cords to go and the leader would drop down into the large hole beneath him.

But then Kor roared in anger and began to swing back and forth. My eyes widened and I looked back towards Jak. Somehow he'd managed to jumped off of it's back and was now running towards me. I gulped as the Metalhead Leader broke away from the binds that held him to the ceiling and fell to the ground on the opposite side of the hole.

I stared at the horrid creature, frozen, as he moved on his six legs towards us. Jak grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I shook my head as I ran along side Jak.

The blonde handed me my gun and knife back. Somehow I managed to get Zan's knife back into it's holster without falling on my face as I continued run.

I looked behind me and saw that Kor was getting ready to blast Jak. As the Metalhead Leader let out a blast of eco fly, I ran and knocked Jak out of the way. Jak was pushed to safety but I fell right in the eco's path.

When I howled in pain, I heard Kala screaming with me. I felt like I was being ripped in two.

Finally, the pain subsided and I fell onto my knees. Looking through the corner of my eye I saw Kala on her knees beside me.

"Kala?" I gasped and she turned to me standing up and smiled.

I smiled back she held out her hand and helped me up.

"Let's finish this" I said and Kala gave a sharp nod.

I held onto Kala's hand and as I did so I could feel the Dark Eco flowing to my body. Slowly, my entire body began to glow with Dark Eco.

I looked over at Jak and saw he was staring at us. Then I turned to Kor. He was heading right for us.

Kala nodded and I nodded, then we turned to the Metalhead Leader. Behind him I saw the ring begin to glow brightly. I smirked and somehow knew what to do.

Kor stopped and fired more Dark Eco at us. Kala and I just stood in it's path. When it got close enough we stuck out our hands and absorbed the eco into our bodies.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on building up the energy. I looked up and saw that Jak and Daxter were keeping the Metalhead Leader busy. We had to find an opening soon.

And we got it.

Kor stood up on his hind legs, ready to squish Jak and Dax. I growled and Kala quickly gave my hand a squeeze. Looking over at her, I saw her nod.

I closed my eyes again, keeping them shut as the Dark Eco surged through my body. I only opened my eyes at the last second as all the eco in both Kala and me shot forward at Kor. Kala disappeared suddenly and my arm dropped to my side.

'_**We did it!'**_ Kala cheered in my head and I nodded silently.

I stared as the ball of Dark Eco made contact with Kor's chest. The leader howled in pain, a large gash across his neck. Blood and eco dripped from the wound as Kor lifted off the ground and made a dash for the Rift Ring. But unfortunately for him, he crashed into it, making his head pop off.

I smiled, then was tackled by Jak. Dax hugged my head as Jak spun me around. He sat me back on the ground and kissed me. But it didn't last long. I felt a tugging on the hem of my pants. Looking down I saw the Kid standing there smiling up at me. I bent down and picked up the young Jak, then spun him around as he giggled. As I spun with the Kid, the older Jak smiled at us.

Once I sat the Kid down he ran over to where the Precursor Stone was lying. Jak, Daxter, and I were right behind him. Little Jak touched the Stone and stumbled backwards as a bright light popped out of it. I caught the little guy before he fell back on his butt.

"Man, it's a Precursor!" Jak gasped and we all stared at the creature. It looked almost exactly like Alastar.

"_It is finished,"_ the Precursor began, floating above us _"Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave warriors. The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light. Alastar will be here soon,"_ he started to floated away towards the Rift Ring _"We will meet again!"_

The Precursor floated away through the Rift just as the balloon floated into the Nest. I smiled up at both the Samos' as Kiera began to speak.

"We haven't got much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home everyone!" I could tell she was excited about going back to Sandover.

I looked at Jak and he just smiled at me as he spoke, "But we are home."

The older Samos shook his head at his daughter then explained, "Kiera, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm," he motioned to the Kid whom I was still holding "He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today."

"Wait a minute," the young Samos spoke up "It's you… I mean… It's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I," the older Samos just nodded "Aw, grub roots talk about being in the wrong time and the right place!"

Jak and I, with the Kid, walked over to the side of the Rift Rider. I sat the Kid down on the ground. He smiled up at us.

Jak knelt in front of him and spoke, "Hey kid… you take care. Oh! And trust me on this… stay away from _any _wumbee nest on your ninth birthday, okay?"

The kid nodded as Jak picked him up and sat him on the edge of the Rift Rider. The little guy yanked off his pendant and handed it to Jak. The blonde renegade smiled and tucked the little Seal of Mar into his pocket.

I walked over closer to them and gave little Jak a last hug, "Kid, listen to Samos, don't give him a hard time. He old a grumpy as is, don't make it any worse."

He nodded and but I knew he'd drive the old man up the wall. And then the younger Samos was on the Rift Rider too and it was floating away, towards the ring. I stared after them as the younger Samos yelled back at us.

"I'll take good care of the child. And don't worry," he paused, as Lil. Jak smiled and waved back at us "I'll be back in time for the celebration! Farewell!"

And then they were gone.

Jak walked over to Samos, "Thanks Samos. Without you…"

"It's funny," Samos cut in putting a hand on Jak's shoulder "the boy wont remember any of this."

As Jak spoke I grabbed his hand, "No… but I do remember the light."

* * *

**Me: So close to being finished!!! Just one more chapter left!!!**


	33. Epilogue

**A World We All Live In**

**Epilogue **

All the others except Jak had left the Nest. I smiled over at him as he walked up next to me. We were just about to leave when somebody called to me from behind.

"_Jenny, where do you think you're going? I haven't congratulated you two yet on a job well done!"_

I smiled turning around to face Alastar. He floated down to eye level and stared at both of us. Jak stared at Alastar then looked at me, then back to Alastar.

"_Jenny, we have another mission for you,"_ I began to get teary eyed thinking I'd have to leave Jak… _"No, no. You'll be back before your 17__th__ birthday. We need you to go back in time, when Jak was only a baby, and protect him from whatever may happen."_

"You mean the baron taking over," I stated and the Precursor nodded "When do I leave?"

"_In a week is what the Elders decided," _he paused putting a hand on my shoulder _"They wanted to give you time to prepare this time and say goodbye to everybody. Last time if we'd allowed you to say goodbye to your family and friends you wouldn't have come and Jak and Dax would be a pile of mush on the bottom of Kor's foot."_

I looked over at Jak and saw that he was looking at me. I smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze before turning back to Alastar.

I nodded then spoke, "That's fine with me. Just don't through me in prison again, _please_!"

"_Your not getting thrown in Jail," _I jumped up and cheered while Alastar and Jak laughed at me _"No you will be treated like a noble man's daughter. I won't say anymore… I don't want to ruin all the surprise," _he paused going dead serious now _"Jenny, many secrets that have been hidden for years will revile themselves to you soon. You must not let it get the better of you and make you choose what you want and what needs to be done. Your goal is to protect young Jak and that is all, do you understand?"_

I nodded and Alastar continued, _"Here let me go ahead and change your hair back to normal," _I stared wide eyed as my hair turned back to it's natural color then began to flow down my back_ "I will meet you both here in a week at midnight. You may go rest now."_

Alastar was about to leave but I quickly pulled him back and into a hug. He patted me on the back gently then pulled away and disappeared.

I looked over at Jak then we walked towards the exit of the Nest. No metalheads entered our path as we walked back the way we came. It didn't take very long to get passed Mar's Gun and then to the Air Train. Once there, the door opened up and we walked inside and plopped down on the seat. It was early morning now.

I leaned against Jak as the Air Train lifted off the ground and headed back to Haven. Half way back Jak's comm., which I was surprised to see hadn't broke, floated out of his pocket with Daxter's face on it.

"Hey guys how's it going? Are you two on your way back to Haven yet? Jenny I thought your hair was short and black?" the little rodent asked.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later and yes Dax were on our way back" I said still leaning against Jak.

"Good," he paused thinking "by the way in a week I'm having a celebration party at the brand new Naughty Ottsel"

"That's nice Daxter," I paused trying to hold back a laugh "Do you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally, anyways you two have to come. You both our Guests of Honor. So are you two coming?" he questioned almost bouncing up a down.

"Yeah I'll come" I said then looked up at Jak.

"I guess I'll come too" he stated, rolling his eyes.

Daxter cheered and hung up before I could ask how he got a bar in the first place. It's probably just the Hip Hog with a new name and a new sign. I also didn't get to tell him not to promise people that we were going to do something we wouldn't agree to. Knowing Daxter, he probably would.

I sighed and continued to stare at the ground the entire time back to Haven. When we finally landed I quickly jumped up, waking Jak who had dozed off. He stood up and followed me out of the Air Train. He walked over to a zoomer and was about to climb on when I stopped him.

"I think I'll drive," I said swinging my leg over the seat "We just survived battling the Metalhead Leader wouldn't it be ironic if we died in a zoomer wreck?"

Jak just laughed a little then climbed on behind me. I was about to take off when Torn contacted me on my comm.

"Jenny, Jak come to the palace. Now that the baron is dead Ashelin is running the place and she's allowing the Underground to stay at the palace, she already as a room ready for you two," he paused thinking "Jenny I thought your hair was short and black?"

"I'll tell you about it later" I said rolling my eyes.

"By the way, good work soldiers. Samos told me all about it. See you two later."

"Bye, Torny" I said with a smiled and I saw him roll his eyes before he hung up. He seemed a lot happier now that the civil war was over.

I drove towards the palace and everywhere people murmured and pointed at us. I took a short detour where the Hip Hog was and looked at the front door.

And there it was a sign saying that the place was now under new management and would be having it's Grand Opening in a week. There was also an old wanted picture of Jak, Daxter, and I but instead of it being a wanted sign, it said something about the great protectors of Haven.

I blinked then looked over my shoulder at Jak, he was laughing quietly and shaking his head. I quickly pulled away from the soon to be Naughty Ottsel and headed back to the palace. Guards stopped us at the entrance but they quickly recognized us and let us in.

We were escorted to the Throne Room where Torn and Ashelin were sitting on the stairs discussing something. Jak and I walked in and one of the guards announced we were here. Ashelin and Torn stood and walked down the stairs and over to us.

Jak and Torn shook hands then Torn paused in front of me. I held out my hand but he just pulled me into a quick hug. I smiled and patted him on the back. Torn pulled away then spoke.

"How is it you can go against Aaron and get stabbed in the side but go defeat the Metalhead Leader and have only a few cuts?" he questioned and I shrugged.

"Most of these cuts are from when Jak and I went up against Krew," I stated, then yawned "hey Ash, where can we crash."

Ashelin didn't smile but she did roll her eyes, "I'll get a guard to escort you there."

A KG walked over to us then motioned us to follow him. This place was huge, I'd probably get lost more than once. Though it still didn't take long to get to our room. The guard pushed open the door then quickly ran off. Just as I was about to go in, I saw a familiar face come around the corner.

The guard that had escorted us here spoke quietly to the general then ran off back towards the throne room. The general looked in my direction then started walking towards me. I turned to Jak and saw that he hadn't forgotten the general either. I pushed him into the room then closed the door and turned to face Johnathon.

We just stared at each other for a moment until Johnathon spoke, "I was wrong about you. Congratulations on the defeat of the Metalhead Leader, congratulate Jak for me."

He turned to leave as I spoke, "Johnathon, why?"

He knew what I was talking about and just looked over his shoulder as he spoke, "I didn't have a choice."

I sighed then pushed the door open and walked into the room. The room itself was huge. There was a large bathroom off to the left and two closets to the left and right of the bed which was on the right side. The floor was a light creamy colored tile that filled the entire room. The walls were, thank the Precursors, a light blue. I was afraid it was going to be red and black like the rest of the palace. The entire back wall was glass. There was a door leading out onto a balcony. White curtains hide most of the glass wall.

I looked and saw Jak sitting in a large armchair next to a fire place. He had changed into a black tank and a pair of tan khakis. There was another seat and I walked over and sat in it. I stared at the crackling flame as Jak spoke.

"So what did Black want?" Jak questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

"He just said he was wrong about me and congratulated us on defeating Kor" I said looking away from the fire and at Jak.

He nodded then stood up. I stood up also and walked over to one of the closets. I looked inside and saw it had some women's clothes in it. I walked inside and rummaged through the clothes. I ended up pulling out just a tank and a pair of short shorts.

I walked out of the closet and sat the clothes on the bed and began to change. I head water running and figure Jak was in the shower. I sighed throwing the torn up racing suit in a hamper near the bathroom. I pushed my boots and effects under the bed then laid down to tired to wait for Jak to get done and go take a shower myself. I reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. I sat up as I pulled something out of it. A brush and a rubber band.

I began to quickly brush my long brown hair then quickly pulled it into a loose bun that flopped against the base of my neck. I was just putting the brush up when Jak walked back into the room. He'd pulled back on the black tank and khakis.

Looking over my shoulder I saw him walking over to the bed then lay down next to me. There was plenty of room for both of us to have our own space but Jak pulled me back against his chest in the center of the bed. I rolled over and faced him then snuggled into his warm chest. It wasn't long before I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. I blinked looking around the dark room for what woke me. There was a maid quietly tending to the fire on the other side of the room. She quickly got it going then left without a word. 

Once she was gone, I gently pulled away from Jak and got up from the bed. Jak mumbled something in his sleep and moved from sleeping on his side to on his back. I sighed and tip-toed away from the warm bed.

I walked into the closet and found a warm looking robe and quickly pulled it on then headed over to the glass door that led to the balcony. I pushed the door open then quietly stepped outside and closed the door gently behind me so I wouldn't wake Jak.

I walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned against the railing. I looked down at the city lights and all the tiny dots that were zoomers move through the streets. I sighed and climbed up onto the railing. I let my feet dangle over the edge.

I held on tightly to the railing with my hands as I sat there. I swung my feet back and forth in the cold night wind. A breeze blew over me and I shivered.

I heard the door open then close behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jak walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a long time. I continued to look down at the city and let my feet dangle.

Jak finally spoke, "What are you doing out here, you should be resting?"

"I should ask you the same thing," I said the continued "I woke up and just came out here to think."

"About what?" Jak questioned.

"My next mission," I sighed, bowing my head "Alastar said I have to look after you when you're a baby. That means I'll meet your mother and father most likely."

Jak thought about it a bit, "But what if Alastar tell you not to tell me who they are when you get back?"

"Well then I wont tell you no matter how many times you ask" I stated then turned around on the railing and faced Jak.

He pulled me into a quick kiss, then pulled me off the railing, "Come on we both should be getting some sleep."

I nodded in agreement and followed him back inside. I held his hand all the way back to the bed until I went to lay down. Once he'd settled I laid my head on his chest. He fell asleep quickly but I didn't. I just laid there and let my head rise and fall with his chest.

Finally, I grew tired and yawned then fell into a peaceful sleep in Jak's arms.

**The End

* * *

**

**Me: YEAH!!! It's finished!!! I'll hurry up and start on the next one. Anyways I'd like to thank a few people…**

**My good friend Sterling for her great critism and support. **

**My sister, Jessica, for the support.**

**My friend AlmostMedival for her support and reviews. You are awesomeness:-)**

**My friend notfromearth7 for his support and reviews. You are coolness:-)**

**And to anyone who has read and review this story. **

**Thank you all, if it wasn't for you I would have never completed this story. Give them around of applause!!! Well look for the sequel **_**Time After Time**_** coming soon. And I hope you all enjoyed this story. Till next time, my friends, I bit you all farewell:-)**


End file.
